The Game of Life Part One
by Justicerocks
Summary: Life is like a board game you role the dice and play the cards you're delt, no going back, no trading and no regrets on the choices and decisions you make.
1. Prologue

A\N Here it is! :D My first chapter of the very, very,very long (I'm planing around six parts) story :D Hope everybody likes it, this is just the prologue and I tweaked the show storyline a little (to fit my on fan fictio needs of course :D) I promise it's not much, hope it's not to confuzzling :D lol

Disclaimber: I wish, I owned Flashpoint then I would own Sam and Jules and Sam and I would be a character on the show and I woud kiss him and..... *snaps out of day dream* Sadly I don't own Flashpoint if I did by the end of the show Jules and Sam would be married and have at least three kids :D

**The Game of Life Part One**

It was a hot July day and Juliana Callaghan or Jules as her friends called her ran from her car in the Toronto Police Department parking lot to the luckily air-conditioned main building. She turned off her personal phone and turned on her work phone as she walked quickly towards the female dressing room thinking about how lucky her best friend Colleen was. Colleen had just gotten married and she was in Europe for her honey-moon. It wasn't that Jules was jealous of Colleen, no she had learned a long time ago that jealously didn't get you anywhere in life. It was that everything always came faster and easier for Colleen. Jules had met Colleen in grade nine gym class, they immediately became friends because they were the only girls who weren't worried about breaking a nail if they ran a lap around the track. After that they were inseparable always talking and laughing and having a good time, but Colleen was always prettier and always got better grades but Jules was never jealous of her best friend it just seemed a little unfair at times that she always got everything first. The fact that Jules was Colleen's maid of honor and the fact that she promised Jules she would email her everyday with pictures did make Jules feel a little better but Jules knew Colleen and she knew that there was no way in the world that she would email her everyday on her honey-moon no way in the whole entire world. Jules looked at her watch quickly as she walked into the SRU unit and in that moment she looked down she fell on the floor hot coffee spilled all over her new blue t-shirt and jeans. A man who didn't look much older then she, with beach blonde hair and baby blue eyes quickly held out his hand to help her up "I am so sorry, he apologized. "I really am." He repeated again.

Jules looked at him, he was cute she would give him that and he did look sorry but she stood up on her on and didn't take his hand. "It's ok she tried to smile as she look down at her ruined outfit. Luckily she would be changing into her SRU uniform. "I woke me up." She smiled again, she studied his face and it looked worried and nervous. "I'm ok really." She said again as she started to walk towards the female dressing room.

"Wait," The man called after her, "I'm here for an interview and I have no idea where I'm going, do you think you could help me?" He knew he was asking a lot of her since he did spill Tim Horton's coffee on her but he hoped that she would help him.

Jules turned around and stared at the man for a few minutes he had an awful lot of courage to ask her to help him after what he had done. Then she remembered that SRU team three needed a new sniper and was on a light-speed hiring process to find one. Was the man standing in front of her an applicant? The thought of getting to know him more made her heart skip and beat. "I don't know." She said as she turned around and walked back towards him. "Where do you need to be?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to be here, I'm looking for Sergeant Rolland Cray of SRU Team Three." The man told her as Jules tried to hide a smile that was threatening to spread across her face, she was right. "Sergeant Cray's office is just down the hall, I can take you, if you wait a few minutes for me to get changed into my uniform." Jules offered and as she was saying it she was kicking her self why was she offering to take a man who had just spilt hot coffee all over her to Sergeant Cray's office?

The man smiled "Yea sure, my interview isn't for a few minutes anywise. I'm Sam Braddock by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand for Jules to shake.

Jules smiled to as she shook his hand, his grip was firm and strong and for some reason she didn't want to let go but she finally did and said "I'm Jules Callaghan, I'm on SRU team one."

Sam looked at her for a few minutes she was defiantly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with her dark hair and dark eyes. He hoped that he got the job on SRU team on if not for the sole factor of getting to see her everyday. "Ok, Jules I'll wait here." He smiled. "Don't be to long though I don't want to spill coffee on anyone else."

Jules couldn't stop smiling not that she wanted too she felt like she was walking on clouds above the earth, which was very weird considering that Sam had just spilt hot coffee all over her. "I don't see coffee anywhere." She told him as she walked down the hallway towards the SRU dressing rooms. She walked into her dressing room and quickly got changed putting her personal cell phone in her locker she suddenly remembered her current boyfriend Joey. He wasn't actually her boyfriend just someone she went on dates with and called when she was having a bad day no Jules didn't have time for dating given the nature of her job but something inside her said that dating Sam would be different, whatever it was she wanted to kill it, she didn't date teammates and even though they wouldn't be on the same team, teams one and three had the same shifts and worked closely, close enough that Jules was sure dating Sam would be against some rule somewhere at least a part of her hoped it would be, the other part of her didn't want it to be against the rules, that part wanted to date Sam. Walking back into the hallway where Sam was standing her heart almost stopped when she saw two of her team-mates Lou and Spike talking to him, by now they probably knew about the coffee spilling incident and would never let her life it down. "Hey guys." She greeted as she walked up to them.

"Hey Jules." Lou turned around smiling and greeted his friend. Lou had dark skin and deep brown eyes and the path he chose and how he ended up in the SRU were quite different from his team-mates. He grew up in a bad neighborhood in downtown Toronto. In his youth he was involved in gangs and spent most of his time skipping school and doing drugs. By the time he got into high-school his grades were so poor and he was so behind that that to the naked eye it would seen like he was a lost cause, but thanks to a guidance counselor at his school he realized that he could enforce the law instead of breaking it so he started going to school and paying attention in class and joined to police academy after high-school and after three years in narcotics he applied for a opening on SRU team one and got the job. "Sam here was telling us how he was in the army." Lou explained to Jules. He and Spike had known Sam since he came in for his first interview two weeks ago and they both thought he was cool and nice and they couldn't wait to see if his shot was as good as he claimed it to be.

"Yea and he says that he has perfect aim, you better watch out Jules, he might be better then you." Spike joked. Spike was a 1st generation Italian- Canadian who had three sisters and five brothers. One of his sisters was older then him and two of his brothers were older them he was. Spike whose real name was Michael was a kid at heart and he always had a funny come back that sometimes got him in trouble. He could also be annoying and snoopy at times because he always wanted to know about his friends personal lives but, he only did it because he wanted to project them. All in All he had a, can't live with can't live without personality.

Jules smiled sneakily "Will see about that." She said as she looked at Sam "Come on I'll never get to beat you if you're late for your interview." She told him as she started walking towards Sergeant Cray's office. "See you guys in a few minutes." She called back to Lou and Spike as Sam quickly caught up to her.

"You're a sniper to, how many people have you killed?" To Sam asking that was a regular question one you asked a lot, in the army in JTF-2 they shot enemy soldiers and kept count of how many they killed because it was a number of respect the more you killed the more of a hero you were.

Jules looked at him quickly. "We don't shoot to kill, shootings a last resort and even then we try and shoot them in the arm or leg. If we can help it we don't kill them. Jules told him surprised he didn't already know this. "Don't worry Sergeant Cray will explain everything to you, and you'll get a huge handbook." She smiled as she remembered having to memorize all of the SRU rules for a test she had to take,

Sam scratched his ear before answering, "I'm sure it'll be smaller then the army one I had to know of by heart." He told her and as he talked to her he couldn't get over the fact that he found it very easy to talk to her, at this very moment her would be comfortable telling her some of his darkest secrets.

Jules looked at him "It's pretty big." She smiled as she pointed to a door straight ahead "That's Sergeant Cray's office." She told him. "Good luck." She smiled as she turned around to make her way towards the gym.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as he started to walk towards the office. "Hey Jules, if I get the job, let me take you out for coffee, I promise not to spill it on you." He smiled, he knew it was a very, cheap, way of asking her out on a date but he really like her and he hoped that she said yes.

Jules smiled "Maybe." She said as she turned around and this time she couldn't keep the smile off of her face and she didn't want to she felt happier then she had in along time, and she hoped that Sam got the job.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D Review if you wan't to read more :D lol


	2. Everything happens for a reason right?

A\N Hey everyone *waves* Hope everybody likes this chapter :D Please review :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Everything happens for a reason right?**

It was ether to hot or pouring rain in the mouth of July and unfittingly it was pouring rain and Jules didn't have an umbrella with her, sighing and pulling her spring jacket tightly around her body she made a mad dash towards the police station. Why did I forget my stupid umbrella today? She thought angrily to herself when someone walked up from behind her and put their umbrella over her head. Turning around to see who it was she smiled when she saw that it was Sam "You know this isn't going to make up for you spilling coffee on me." She told him a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Sam looked at her smiling as he said "Well you can still go out with me." He knew what her answer would be Sergeant Cray had given him a copy of the SRU handbook that he has to study and one of the rules in the handbook was no dating team mates. Now Sam wasn't much for rules but he guessed that Jules was.

Jules looked at him, she wanted to say yes so badly but she couldn't for two reasons. One she had a boyfriend and two you weren't allowed to date team-mates. Jules figured Sam only needed to know one of them so she decided to give him the answer he probably didn't already know. "Sorry, I uh, have a boyfriend." She told him a little awkwardly. "I'm really sorry." She said again as she saw his face, and she really was sorry mainly for the reason that she and her boyfriend Joey were going through a rough time and that was partly due to the reason that they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. She worked long hours and he worked in an office it just didn't work. Dating never worked for Jules.

"I meant just as friends, I have a girlfriend to." He told her. That was a complete lie, he didn't have a girlfriend, hadn't had one in a long time, but luckily he had mastered the art of lying, so Jules wouldn't know and he hoped it stayed that way.

"Oh." Jules said a little embarrassed that she thought he was asking her out. "Well then that might be a good idea." She smiled as they walked into the heated building. "You, nervous about your first day?" She asked as the walked towards the SRU unit. She wanted the change the topic of conversation, and she thought asking him if he was nervous would be the perfect way to do so.

Sam was nervous but he wasn't about to let Jules know that. "No, not at all I know I'll be great." He told her as he smiled. "I'm ready to take you to sniper school." He added playfully

Jules started laughing as she punched him in the shoulder and said "You wish Braddock you wish." Jules knew that some people would consider punching a guy in the shoulder serious flirting. She knew because she was one of those people. She just wished that Sam wasn't.

Sam smiled as he smiled and started laughing "Military trained Callaghan, I was military trained he said as walked backwards and made gun motions with his hands. Unlike lying, walking backwards was not a skill Sam Braddock had mastered especially when he was trying to impress a woman he considered very beautiful. So naturally he ran into Sergeant Cray and Team One Leader Ed Lane as they were walking up the three flights of stairs that led to the SRU dressing rooms.

"Constable Braddock, please try and make a good impression." Sergeant Cray told the rookie to his team after Sam had stepped on his toes by complete accident of course. Sergeant Rolland Cray or Rollie as he let only few people call him was in his mid forties and he had three children with his wife Mellissa. His eldest child Braden was good friends with Ed's only son Clark seeing as they were the same age. His second eldest Rebecca was eleven, and his youngest Michael was nine.

Sam quickly turned around after he had realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry sir, I really am, I'm so sorry." He repeated as he cursed himself for stepping on his boss's toes. He looked back at Jules who hadn't moved from the spot she was staring at, she didn't dare Sergeant Cray probably wouldn't make a scene but her team leader Ed probably would.

Sergeant Cray liked to think of himself as a reasonable man so he looked at Sam and said "That's ok, I hope your shot is better then your step." He added laughing at his own joke as he looked at Ed who was of course shaking his head at his friend's good natured and forgiving attitude.

Sam was relived to say the least he thought he would get a beating or at least get put on report, but he didn't get anything, he liked his new boss. "Yes sir, I was just telling Constable Callaghan, how good of a shot I had." He said, he didn't know how formal they were. In the army, when you were addressing your superiors you used people's rank and last name to refer to people even if you were talking about your best friend.

Ed who hadn't yet been introduced to Sam took this as the perfect time to step into the conversation "Will see how good you are after I have my turn with you." He told him and hid tone was threatening.

Sam looked at him, he guessed he was a team sergeant or leader given the fact that he was talking to Rollie and because he had just said that to Sam. "I look forward to it sir." Sam said without any hint that he had been threatened by what Ed had just said to him"

Rollie thought that this was a good time to introduce Sam to Ed. "Constable Braddock this is Constable Ed Lane leader of team one."

Sam immediately stuck out his hand, and said "It's nice to meet you sir." He knew he was right Ed looked and talked so professional. He was professional Sam would be very surprised if he wasn't promoted to Sergeant in the next year.

"Yea, briefings in five, both of you changed now." He ordered as he looked at Jules as he shook Sam's hand. "That's menas hurry up," He told Sam as he started walking down the stairs. Ed wanted to see just how good of a sniper Sam Braddock actually was.

"Yes sir." Sam said as he hurried up and caught up to Jules who was halfway towards the female dressing room, she was half laughing at his stupidity and half looking sorry for him. "Hey it's not funny." He told her. "You're boss hates me. I'm glad I'm not on your team."

Jules looked at him like he was crazy before she said "Ok first of all I wouldn't say to loud because Ed might hear you and of all Ed doesn't like too many people, so don't feel so bad. Jules told him as she placed her hand quickly on his shoulder and squeezed it out of comfort, but she quickly pulled her hand away when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, great she sighed to herself as she saw that it was Joey, that's not a call I wanna answer, but she took it out of her pocket anywise and said "See ya later Sam." As she walked into the female dressing room.

TBC

A\N People who review get cyber Tim Hortan's cookies, doughnuts, hot chocolate and coffee :D


	3. First Day of the Rest of Your Life

A\N Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I've been studying for my exams, I'll try and update on Thursday, or Friday, hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV or CBS

**First Day of the Rest of Your Life**

It was still raining and Sergeants Cray and Parker along with team leaders Lane and Mountuian decided to make the day a training day, and they were currently all in the simulated fairing range watching Ed shoot twenty targets with no missies he hit the suspect in the head every time and Sam guessed that was just to show off Sam guessed he could pick anywhere on the target person and hit it. After he was down he walked back into the room where they were all standing and walked straight towards Sam who was standing beside Spike and team-mate Justin Hamtin. "Constable Braddock, it's your turn.' He said his voice calm and smooth and very intimidating.

Sam inwardly sighed it hadn't even been one day and he already had an enemy. "Yes sir, he said as he walked towards in bin where the things that protected your ear were kept, then he looked at his team leader Tim Mountuian and asked "Sir how many shots do I get?" He knew that Ed had twenty shots and didn't miss; he wanted to have more and not miss just to prove to him how good he was.

Tim looked at Sam and then back at Ed who was standing behind him, "How many do you want?" He asked, like Sam he was also ex-army and he knew Sam's type, the young over confident type, that's what he used to be and of anybody had ever asked him how many shots when he wanted to show up an superior officer he would have picked one number above and not missed a shot just to prove he was better, he did that and his boss had made his first two years a living nightmare, and he knew Ed was very competitive and would make Sam's life a nightmare as well if he did that same thing, that's why he was hopping no praying that Sam would choose a number he knew he could work with not one that was to hard.

Sam looked at his boss before saying "Ten rounds ten targets, sir." He was going to impress Sergeant Cray and Tim before he impressed Ed, because Ed couldn't do anything to him, he wasn't his boss just of a higher rank. "I won't miss, just as long as Constable Callaghan goes next." He said as he looked at Jules who was standing at the back of the room alone.

Jules looked up and stared at Sam and playfully said "You don't miss any of those ten targets I'll go next and not miss eleven targets but only if you don't miss, if you do, well I don't miss fifteen." She knew her voice was playful but she wasn't flirting she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend.

"How about you don't miss five?" He asked smiling as he put his hand on the doorknob ready to go into the room. "That might be easier for you." He added playfully. "Seeing as I'm clearly better."

Jules who was now standing behind Lou said "Yea, you wish now hurry up and miss all of your targets so I can go." She told him as she smiled. "I'll make sure they don't add any weather conditions for you." She told him as he walked into the room.

"Oh, wow what do they teach you in Afghanistan?" Justin asked completely amazed as he watched Sam hit every target very fast and right on target. Justin had dark hair and bright green eyes, and he wasn't very tall which was good when there were small spaces that people needed to crawl through.

"They obviously teach you to kill people." Lukas Armaola answered his team-mates question as Sam finished shooting the last target. Lukas was a very noticeable person and that wasn't just because of his personality he had bright red hair and blue eyes.

Sam smiled directly at Jules as he walked into the room again "Your turn." He told her as he smiled a confident smile he wanted to see if she could beat him. He guessed she had a good shot otherwise she wouldn't be on Ed's team, she had to at least be semi good, she was probably better then that.

Jules looked at him no way was she going to back down from a challenge like that. "Ok, Sam, get ready to be completely blown away." Jules told him as she walked past him her hand brushing against his arm. She didn't mean to it was an accident but she had to admit as much as she hated to it felt really good. "Twenty targets." She said to Tim who only looked at Ed who nodded hid head as Jules walked into the room.

Jules hit all twenty targets just like Ed did, and she always hit on target even when Tim turned off the lights at the end she hit all of the targets with ease, making Sam feel humiliated why didn't he ask for twenty targets? Why did he ask for ten?"

"I'd say beat that but I don't think you can." She told Sam as she walked out of the room and stood beside him smiling.

The next training exercise was self defense which meant everybody had to partner up or get assigned a partner whatever senior member of team of team one Kevin Wordsworth and senior member of team three Johnny Casmvell felt like. "Ok, self defensive won't work unless you're with somebody relatively the same weight that you are." Johnny began explaining, there are fourteen of us and as you all know that's an even number." He said as everybody smiled.

"Ok, Spike you and Lou…" Wordy began before he thought about what he was doing, that was the worst pairing in the world no way they'd use proper defensive tactics they'd just goof off and have a good time, which was fine fore personal time but not for work time.

Ed looked at his friend "I'd strongly suggest not doing that." He told Wordy, he knew Wordy already knew that he was just reminding him.

"Ok, Spike you can partner up with Justin and Lou you can go with Lukas, Jules uh… I guess you and Sam together and Ed you and Tim, Sarge you and Sergeant Cray can partner up and I'll go with Johnny." Wordy said as everybody stood in front of there partners.

After Wordy and Johnny had finished explaining how to properly use self defense Jules was facing Sam on a mat placed on the gym floor she had been instructed to defend herself against Sam, if he ever ht her or tackled her which he wasn't doing, so she sighed "Come on Sam, hit me, or tackle me I don't care, just do something other then stand there."

"I'm not hitting you Jules." Sam told her. He never wanted to hit a girl even if it was in training and self defensive. "I'm not." He repeated again as she looked at him and sighed, he guessed she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Ok, fine." Jules told him as she walked towards him "I can tackle you no problem." She said as she walked towards him and grabbed his left leg tackling him to the ground, grabbing the back of both his arms she pulled him up and said "Never, ever treat me like that again." She whispered in his ear as the call alarm went off and all fourteen people ran towards the garage.

TBC

A\N Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :D


	4. It's Hard being me

A\N Thaks to everybody that has reviewd, read added the story to alert\favourites and added me to thier favourite author and author alert lists :D! I love you all! :D This chapter is for all of you hope everyone likes it! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Nike or American Eagle

**It's Hard being me**

It was late when teams one and three got back to the station house it was probably after ten o'clock but Jules didn't know she didn't know she didn't check her watch she never did it only made her more tired, it only made the hours spent wishing she was sleeping longer. That's why she didn't check her watch or the clocks hanging on the walls of the SRU unit she loved her job and knowing the time only seemed to make the hours go by slower, the hours she spent wishing she had a family to go home to like Wordy, Ed, Rollie, Justin, Tim and Johnny. She saw them with their wives, sons and daughters, and sometimes she wondered when she would have a husband and kids, she knew she was in the wrong line of work if she wanted a family like that, but she couldn't help but wonder would it ever happen to her? She didn't have time however to worry much about family when she turned on her personal cell phone and she saw that she had two messages from Joey, she wanted to throw her cell phone on the ground when she saw his name appear on the screen of her pink and black cell phone. Why was he playing with her emotions? He knew what she did for a living. He knew she worked long hours. He knew all of that yet he continued to call her and she never called back. She didn't want to she knew what he would say. She knew what would happen, and deep down she didn't want it to happen. Deep down inside she wanted to have a relationship to work out. Just once, just once she wanted to know what it was like to be in love, but that was deep down inside not on the outside on the outside she didn't care about relationships or Joey she cared about her job, her family and her friends that were like her family, she didn't care about starting a family that's why she never looked at her watch or a clock she didn't want to watch the seconds go by, she didn't want to see it, she didn't want to know. She quickly got changed into civilian clothes she was wearing a baby blue Hollister t-shirt and tight American Eagle jeans, her hair was down and not tied back like it usually was grabbing her bag and putting her person cell phone on vibrate and in her pocket she walked into the hallway to wait for the guys to finish getting changed. She had a bet with the guys to see who would be the last one to get changed whoever was, bought the first round of drinks at the bar they went to, but it was late and still raining a little and she knew that some of them would want to go home to see their families since for once in a blue moon team three had an early shift the next day and team one was off. She didn't have to wait long though when Sam appeared out of the male dressing room wearing a green Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt and Nike track pants and. "Hey, Sam" She said as she walked over to where he was playing with her new work cell phone, she guesses that Rollie had just given it to him.

Sam looked up from his cell phone when he saw Jules, and it took him a few minutes to get words out of his mouth. She looked beautiful, he loved her hair down she loved the way it matched her brown eyes and made her smile shine brightly, and of course the tight jeans and t-shirt helped to, the way the jeans fitted her perfectly and the shirt just met the top of her pants. "Hey, you have a date with your boyfriend?" He asked her hopping she would say no, Lukas, Justin, Spike and Lou had told her how the usually went out for drinks after their shift was done and he was hoping she would come.

Jules looked at him, then down at what she was wearing. Was her outfit really that fitting? Did it really make Sam think she was going out on a date with Joey? She found her self asking all of these questions, all of these questions were running through in brain a mile a minute, but the one she was most concerned about was why did she suddenly care what Sam Braddock thought of her? "No, its late Joey's probably sleeping." Jules told him, "You have a date with your girlfriend? She asked him as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

Sam watched as she slowly got her cell phone out her pocket and sighed when she looked at who was calling her. "No uh, she works at a hospital, long hours." He stumbled for words he didn't want her to find out, that he was lying to her. "Your phones pink." He thought out loud as he finally noticed the colour of her cell phone it was pink with black edges.

"Yea so it's pink, you have a problem with that?" She asked, taking her anger out on him. She wasn't angry with him though, she was angry at herself and Joey, but mostly herself. She knew that she should be calling him back but she couldn't whip up the courage to so it, which she found strange considering what she did and saw everyday.

Sam looked at her she was obviously worried about something, was it her boyfriend? He wondered but didn't ask as he said. "No I just thought you'd have a green or red phone you know, something a little less girly."

Jules sighed as she walked closer to him; he really needed to learn to think before he spoke. "Why, because I'm a female sniper, I can still like pink. Weren't their any female snipers in the army?" She asked him, she was standing so close to him, she could feel his heavy breathing.

"Not in my unit, and I'm guessing they were few and far between." He answered, "That's why I didn't want to tackle you this morning I've never tacked a girl before." That wasn't all a lie, it was true he had never tackled a girl before, what wasn't true however was that he didn't want to tackled her because she was a girl, he didn't want to tackled her because he didn't want to hurt her men were stronger and they could fight back until Jules Callaghan tackled him to the ground he didn't know how strong she really was.

Jules backed up a little and smiled "Are you sure it wasn't because you didn't want to hurt an innocent girl like me?" She asked, usually if Spike, Lou Justin or Lukas refused to tackle her she would make there lives miserable, for awhile, but she loved them to much to not talk to them for more then a day, and that's why, or so they claimed didn't tackle her, she was like a sister to them they didn't want to cause her any pain, but she had a strong feeling that there was more to it then that she thought it was because none of them wanted to tackle a girl because none of them wanted people to know that, because tackling a girl was somehow considered wrong. Jules thought all of this but she still had no doubt that they all still loved her; she knew they did because she still loved them like they were her own brothers.

Sam looked at her, she was right, dead on, he didn't want to hurt her but even now that he knew how strong she was given the same chance he still wouldn't tackle her, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I don't know Jules, you're currently not innocent you proved that today, but that doesn't mean that I want to tackle you."

Looking at him Jules wanted to answer him but she couldn't as she became frustrated when her cell phone rang again, and again she refused to answer it, she knew it was Joey and she knew what the call would be about, and she didn't want to answer it. I need to get out of here I need to email Colleen she thought as she ran her hands through her hair, "I'm gonna go home their taking to long and I'm pretty tired." She told Sam as she faked a yawn and turned around starting walking up the stairs. "See you Saturday." She said as she turned around to face him at the top of the stairs.

Sam looked at her as well, he knew something was wrong and he knew it was something big enough to fake a yawn. Sam had faked yawns many times to get out of different things, but he had to admit Jules's was pretty good; she must have had practice with it as well. "Yea, see you Saturday bright and early." He said team one and three had and early shift on Saturday morning that started at 4:30 am and ended at 12:30 pm. "Maybe after I'll take you out for lunch.

Jules opened her mouth to answer but she heard the male dressing room door open and a very loud Spike walk out of it followed by Lukas, so she just shrugged her shoulders as she turned around again and walked out of sight.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it! :D If I get enough reviews I might update again :D So review if you want a fast update.


	5. Failure to communicate Part One

A\N Hello all!! *waves hyperly* Hope everybody liked Flashpoint last night, I know I did :D Here's my next chapter hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS but I wish I did :D

**Failure to communicate Part One**

It was nine o'clock on Friday morning, only nine o'clock and somebody had the nerve to ring her doorbell and wake her up. She was no happy, it had been her plan to sleep all day and only get up when needed. Everything else could wait, whoever was ringing her doorbell had wrecked that plan and she was not happy, she was not happy at all. Slowly getting out of bed she grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and ran to the door, whoever it was they were going to get a beating from her, everybody she knew knew that it was her day off, her first day off in over a month. She turned on the hallway light and looked out the window to see who it was. It was Joey and she knew in the back of her mind she had to answer the door, she had to face him sooner or later because even though she hated to admit it, it was her fault she he was standing on her front porch, her fault not his but, she didn't want to answer the door she didn't want to face him, she wanted to do anything but face him and accept the fact that it was over between them. So she just stood there hoping that he hadn't seen her yet, hoping that he would just go away but he didn't he stood there so she took a deep breath and opened the door "Hi Joey," She said trying not to yawn.

Joey Abbot was a Caucasian man with light brown hair and blue eyes, he worked in an office in downtown Toronto working with numbers all day, which was about as far away as you could get to what Jules did for a living, but he understood and he knew that she worked long hours and she was hardly ever home but he liked her. "Hey Jules, sorry if I woke you up." He apologized, as he saw the tired look in her eyes.

Jules looked at him for a few minutes as she tried to remember what she saw in him two months ago, it currently wasn't his messy brown hair or his dark blue eyes, and she almost forgot to answer him as she opened the door to let him inside 'No that's ok, sleep and I aren't on the best of terms anyway." She smiled a little. "Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked as he stepped inside her townhouse.

"I took an early lunch break I wanted to see you, see if you were ok." He answered trying to smile; he knew that she hadn't been answering his calls on purpose. He knew because being put in her situation he probably would have done the same thing, but he still needed to talk to her.

Jules looked at him still trying to figure out why she agreed to go out with him. She still couldn't figure lout why. She couldn't have liked him two weeks ago and then two weeks later not like him, it didn't work like that did it? "What? I'm fine, just been really busy, you know." She told him as she played with her hair, something she got from her mother. "I'm really sorry I haven't been returning your calls, I…." Jules stumbled for words as she took a deep breath this was actually why she didn't want to talk to him. "I've been really busy and I'm sorry." She apologized.

Joey smiled he appreciated the fact that she was trying to make it seem like she hadn't called him back by accident. "Oh, no don't worry about it Jules, it's ok, if you want we can make up for all of that lost time at dinner tonight?" He asked his voice wasn't forceful; he just wanted more time to talk to her.

Jules looked at him for a few minutes before saying "Uh, sorry my friends and I we're going out for dinner tonight." She lied but it wasn't a far off lie she was sure if she asked Spike, Lou, Sam, Justin and Lukas if they wanted to have dinner as a group they would all say yes and immediately insist they go to s sports bar.

"Ok, Jules see you around." He said as he began to open the door. He wasn't sure actually how he felt about his girlfriend at the moment, she was purposely not calling him back and now she was lying to get out of going to dinner with her, he wondered why she just didn't break up with him, why didn't he break up with her?

Jules waited until his car was out of sight before she broke down into tears, and she ran into her bedroom and closed the door burying her head into her pillow and screaming. "Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't she find the courage to break up with Joey? Why was she thinking about Sam? Why did she like him? After finding no answers to these questions she screamed into her pillow once more this time louder and she would have continued to scream if her cell phone hadn't started ringing, grabbing it from her beside table she looked at the caller ID which said Sam so she answered "Somebody better be dying or you'll see just how good of a sniper I am." Her voice was full of sarcasm and hurt which Sam immediately picked up.

"Good morning to you to Jules." Sam smiled into the phone his voice a little more happier, he was tired and worried about her, but he knew that if he didn't sound happy it wouldn't make her feel any better, and she didn't need that, she didn't need to feel worse. Sam was pretty sure she was already below rock bottom and something told him that it was only going to get worse if she didn't talk to somebody about it.

"Yea, yea, why are you calling me?" She asked, she noticed that he was happy or at least sounded happy, and even though he would never find it made her a little bit happier. Even hearing, his voice made her feel a little better but she would never admit that.

Sam smiled as he answered "It's been a pretty boring morning not much happening." He said as he paced around the male dressing room hoping that Justin or Lukas wouldn't come in anytime soon. "Justin and Lukas are being complete idiots, there trying to see who can hold their breath the longest." Sam smiled at his new friend's way of passing time.

That made Jules smile a little more "Oh, they're so lucky if Spike and Lou did that Ed would have their heads." Talking to Sam made her feel a lot better then she would like to admit. "So, why aren't you practicing your wrestling skills, why are you talking to me? She asked her voice a little playful; she wanted to know why Sam wasn't working out.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I wanted to make sure you were all right, you left in kind of a hurry last night." He knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to question her last night, but he thought that after she had a nights sleep, things would be better, He wasn't expecting her to tell him what happened but it would be nice.

Jules smiled and for some reason it made her feel really good, knowing that Sam was worried about her. "Sam, if that's why you called, you're wasting your time." She told him honestly she wasn't about to tell him everything that was happening between her and Joey.

Jules was right about one thing that was why he called, he knew something was wrong, but he wasn't wasting his time. "You don't have to tell me anything just come and have dinner with Justin, Lukas, Lou, Spike and me, just a nice dinner with friends. He told her as he heard someone walk into the male dressing room.

Jules couldn't stop smiling it was like their minds were connected, "Yea, sure I'll come." She smiled as she whipped some tears from her eyes, "I'll come by the station after your shift." She said as she stood up from the bed and started walking towards her living room to turn on the TV.

Sam smiled with a little bit of relief when he saw that it was only Johnny coming in to get his water bottle he forgot, "Sounds great Jules, I'll tell the guys." He told her as he turned off his personal cell phone and put it back safely into his locker before turning to walk back into the gym to see what kind of trouble Justin and Lukas had gotten themselves into now.

At 7:30 that night Jules, Sam, Spike, Lou. Lukas and Justin were all walking into a restaurant near the police station. Team Three's shift had just finished half an hour ago and despite the warnings and reminders from Rollie, Tim and Johnny the six friends decided to go out for dinner the restaurant was pretty busy so they got seated at a large booth near the front of the restaurant which to all six of them was ok. "So Justin, how much did Rachael yell at you when you told her you were coming with us?" Lukas asked his best friend as he sat down beside him. Justin, and him had been on the same team for around five years and he knew that Justin's wife Rachael would not be very happy with him going out for dinner with his friends from work especially when she thought he should be at home with her and their five month old son Raymond.

Justin looked at his friend for a little while before answering "She said it was fine, she probably didn't mean it but that's what she said." Justin told him as he checked his personal cell phone to see if he had any calls. He knew that Rachael would

Jules started at her friend for a few minutes before sighing and saying. "She's not going to tell you, you can't go she doesn't want to be the monster, but she wants you at home and if you ask me, that's where you should be. She told him, she found it strange that he continued to go out for drinks with Spike, Lou, Lukas, Sam and her when he had a wife and baby at home.

Justin looked at Jules for a few minutes, he valued his friend's opinion but he didn't ask for it. "Ok, Jules so when you have a family you're never going to go out with your friends?" He asked her, he knew that she would want to go out with her friends if she would or not was a completely different story.

Jules was quiet for a few seconds she knew that Justin didn't know that she was having problems in her personal life, how could he she never told them anything but, she would like to think that when she had a family she would be there as much as she could. "No, I'd still go out with my friends just not until there a little older." She told him as she saw Joey walk into the restaurant with a woman. She guessed they were on a date because they both looked dressed up; hoping he wouldn't see her, she slouched a little and that got the attention of the guys who were currently talking about famous woman they'd date.

Sam was the first to notice and his eyes immediately went in the direction she was looking in, he didn't see anything but that didn't mean anything since he hadn't known her for very long "Jules what's wrong?" He asked concerned, as she was now close to tears.

Jules looked at him then to everybody else speaking to all of them she said "Nothings wrong I'm going to go to the washroom." She told them as Sam and Lou stood up to let her out of the booth, but Lou was the only one that sat back down Sam followed her.

"Jules I know something's wrong and I'm not going to be able to help you unless you tell me." Sam told her as he gently put his hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't walk into the female washroom. He saw the tears in her eyes and it hurt him, he didn't like to see her upset

"Sam, there's nothing wrong I'm fine ok, I'm fine." Of course that was a complete lie but she thought it was a pretty good lie, but she knew that Sam would keep pushing her because he knew that something was wrong and he was right something was wrong, something was terribly, and she had just figured it out, her boyfriend was on a date with another woman and that didn't bother her, what did however was that she liked the man that was standing in front of her and would feel really bad if she kissed him which she wanted to do.

"Jules I know that's not true, ok I know that, is it your boyfriend is he here?" He asked her, and he knew he had got it right when she nodded her head a little bit but as she opened her mouth to say something he said "He's here with another woman?" His voice was full of anger, and hatred he couldn't imagine how anybody could cheat on anybody else.

Jules knew that Sam thought they were still dating but technically they weren't, that conversation they had that morning was basically them breaking up in there own way at least that's what Jules thought, and she would like to think that Joey though the same thing. "We kind of broke up, so it's ok." She told him, that was another lie, she wasn't jealous of Joey's date, she didn't like him anybody what she was upset about however was the fact that she couldn't break up with him when that's obviously that's what both of the wanted.

Sam started at her for a few minutes as if she had grown five more heads how could she think what her boyfriend was doing was ok. "No, Jules it's not ok, you'd never do that which proves you're a much better person then he is and his date you're probably smarter then she is and way prettier then she is and-" Sam began before Jules turned around and gently put her arm on his shoulder.

It took every piece of strength Jules had not to blush and that said something. She hardly ever blushed even when she really liked somebody but then again she couldn't remember any guy she liked as much as she liked Sam. "Sam I-" Jules began to say as she saw Joey and his date kiss and tears started the come down her cheeks and she couldn't remember what she was going to tell Sam "I can't do this." She said as she ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could

Sam immediately ran after her trying not to notice everybody in the restaurant "Jules" He said as he saw her run across the street in complete tears, "Jules!" He yelled a second time as he saw a car speeding towards her "JULES!"

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger my new years resolution was to have less clifhanger endings but you can't quite cold turkey, so........please don't kill me :D


	6. Failure to communicate Part Two

A\N Hello all! :D I know you've all been waiting for a chapter and I am proud to say I've finished one :D lol, hope everybody likes it.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint *sob* or CTV *sob* or CBS *sob* but I own all of my characters :D

Warnings: Some talk of dying and hurting and violene

**Failure to Communicate Part Two**

Jules barley turned around to look at Sam when the speeding red car hit her making her fly off the top of the roof of the car and land on the pavement behind it, making cars in all directions stop, and people were getting out of there cars to call 911 and try and get a license plate on the car. She heard voices all around screaming and yelling but she couldn't respond even though she wanted to whenever she tried to yell back no sound came out of her mouth just pain. She felt pain in her legs and arms to and her back and shoulders were killing her she couldn't move anything, and she was fighting to keep her eyes open, because she didn't want to be in complete darkness. She didn't want her whole world to stop, that was not what she wanted. For now, she was winning the fight to stay alive but she didn't know how much longer she could keep fighting because every breath she took hurt, and every thought she thought hurt her brain. She couldn't remember where she was as much as she tried and she couldn't remember who the voices she heard belonged to even though she knew, that she knew who they were. Finally the fight to stay alive won and she felt her eyes slowly close and her brain go into darkness. The last thing she remembered was somebody squeezing her hand and telling her everything was going to be alright, and that help was on the way and she needed to believe that was true because she couldn't die.

Jules had been in surgery for two hours already and the ICU waiting rooms were full Toronto Police Officers waiting to make sure that she was alright, while others continued to look for the car that ran her over, it was only 10 o'clock but everybody knew it was going to be a long a tiring night. Especially for the members of Team's one and three who were all sitting in silence a waiting room, not talking. Nobody had said a word to each other since Rollie had ordered Sam to go home and get changed and take his clothes to the lab to be processed. Rollie didn't want to have to order Sam but he had insisted that he was fine and that he stayed, which on both counts was not ok so, Rollie orderd him to go home and get changed and Sam had sighed and did what he was told, but everybody knew that he wasn't happy about it, finally after over twenty minutes of silence Sam came running into the waiting room "Any news?" He asked, hopefully, he knew that Jules would probably be in surgery still, but he had to ask.

"No sorry Sam." Justin said his voice full of sadness and Sam sat down beside him and Spike in the chair he was sitting in before he left. "The doctors haven't told us anything." He added as Sam sighed deeply. "She should be out soon." He said more to himself then to anybody else, "She'll be ok." He said as his head turned to see a uniformed cop walk into the room a man behind him.

The uniformed cop shifted her feet uncomfortably as she tried to think of what to say the man behind her had asked to speak to Constable's Callaghan's boss and he had ID to proof that he was who he said he was but the young police officer still didn't know how to tell Sergeant Parker this so she sighed and said. "Uh, Sergeant Parker this man wanted to see you, he's Constable Callaghan's boyfriend." She finally got out as everybody looked at her and the man standing behind her.

Sergeant Parker slowly stood up and walked over to the uniformed cop and the man standing behind her, "Thank you officer," He quietly said as she walked out of the room. "I'm Sergeant Parker." He addressed the man. Sergeant Parker wasn't aware that Jules had a boyfriend but then again Jules was a master at keeping her private life private which was a hard thing to do when you worked in a place where gossip speared like the flu.

"I'm Joey Abbot, is Jules ok?" He asked as he tried to avoid the dirty looks that Sam, Spike, Lou, Justin and Lukas were giving him. "I came as soon as I heard." He said, and that was kind of a lie, he was at the restaurant and he had come after he had dropped his date at her house. He knew Jules and him were technically still dating and that it was wrong of him to go on a date with another woman, but he still cared about Jules, even though he figured she hated him.

"We don't know yet." Sergeant Parker told Joey who seemed really concerned for Jules. "Why don't you sit down, and wait with us." He offered as he motioned to the seat beside Spike, which was the only one left in the small waiting room.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked Justin through gritted teeth as Joey sat down beside Spike. "He shouldn't be here, I will kill him." He said, he didn't care that he could loose his job and throw away the rest of his career for beating up Joey, he hurt Jules and she was more important to him then anything else.

"Sam." Spike trying to stay calm "I don't like him ether, but there's nothing we can do." He turned to his friend and whispered. "Just leave it alone or go outside until to calm down. That's what I'm doing." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to go to the washroom, he said as Lou, Lukas, Justin and Sam got up and followed him out of the room obviously thinking the same thing he was

Once all five men out of ear shot from the waiting room the rest of their team members were in, they all yelled a little bit, and Sam hit the wall hard. "He doesn't love her! If he loved her, or even liked her a little he wouldn't have been at that restaurant with that other woman!" He yelled as he continued to hit the wall in frustration.

"Sam, we know but right now you need to be strong for Jules ok, so just calm down." Lou told his friend, he knew that Sam was upset they all were but they didn't need Sam to get kicked out of the ICU for beating somebody up.

Sam looked at his friend and he was going to respond but then he saw Joey walk down the hallway, and he snapped his emotions getting the better of him, as he walked towards him, Spike, Lou, Lukas and Justin following behind him. "We saw you at the restaurant we were at, with that other girl! Jules did to that's why got upset and ran out onto the street! It's partly your fault she's in surgery right now!" He yelled, and he had to admit it felt good to yell at him, yelling at him was the next best thing to beating him up, which was wasn't going to do.

Joey looked at Sam, he was not happy, it wasn't any of his business what was going on between him and Jules that was between them but he had a feeling that Sam was more then Jules friend and that made him very angry "You know what, I'm not going to respond to that." He said as he punched Sam who would have fallen to the floor if Lou and Lukas hadn't caught him.

"You just assaulted a police officer, not a smart idea." Spike told Joey as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a waiting room where Spike knew uniform cops that had handcuffs were waiting.

"Sam, I'd tell you to go get checked out, I can't order you." Justin told his friend; Sam had a bloody noise, and a swollen eye. "Word of advice though go get checked out soon he said as they stated to walk back towards the waiting room and just as they were entering so was a doctor.

TBC

A\N Sorry about the clif hanger ending I tried but I still can't do it when it's a three part chapter, next chapter posted tomorrow I promise :D


	7. Failuren to communicate Part Three

A\N Hey everybody *waves* Hope everybody likes this chapter :D I tried to do the best that I could with medical terms and things, but all I know is from watching House and ER :D If I made any miskates plase correct me and I'll fix it :D Hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

**Failure to Communicate Part Three**

Sam, Justin, Lukas and Lou all hurried back into the waiting room to hear what the doctor had to say before Sergeant Parker, Sergeant Cray, Ed or Tim could ask what had happen and where Spike was. "Miss Callaghan is unstable for the moment; she has a broken leg, nerve damage and a possibly severe brain injury. An older doctor with graying hair and green eyes told team's one and three. "I'd suggest that only one person goes in to see her at a time because although she is in a morphine induced coma she is still aware as to what is going on and to many people in her room at once might cause even more damage. The doctor told them before he turned around to leave the room.

Everybody was silent for a few minutes before Sam turned to Sergeant Cray and asked "Permission to rant sir?" He knew that he wasn't in the army but he still knew that he needed to ask before letting out his emotions an ICU waiting room.

"Permission granted." Rollie told Sam, "Just don't make it to loud or R rated." He warned. He was pretty sure that if he hadn't told not to make it R rated he probably would have started swearing, and who could blame him at a time like this.

Sam nodded his head as he stood up and said "How can they not fix somebody after more then five hours in surgery! Jules had to be ok! She just has to be! She can't die! If she dies, everybody will me upset and I will kill her stupid boyfriend! I would have today if Justin, Lukas, Lou and Spike hadn't held me back after he punched me! If I ever see him again I will kill him!" After Sam had said all of this he felt a little better.

"You done?" Ed asked and after Sam nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak Ed said "Go get some ice for your eye and then go and see Jules." Ed told him, everybody wanted to see Jules but Sam wanted to see her the most and he knew that Sam would never cry in front of them but maybe he would cry when he saw Jules and Ed knew crying was better then holding in your emotions.

Sam walked up to Jules's hospital holding an ice pack over his left eye as he walked, the curtains were closed so he didn't know what to expect, but he sighed and opened the door. "Oh, my, gosh." He said as he saw all the machines that were hooked up to her body. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he walked over to the chair placed beside her bed and sat down. "I don't know how anybody could do this to you." He said softly as he squeezed her hand. "You have to wake up Jules. You can fight this I know your strong you tackled me to the ground, and I'm sure you could do it again. Jules I don't know if you can hear me I don't claim to know anything about medicine I don't even watch medical dramas but if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He told her and he waited for a few minutes but, she didn't squeeze his hand, and that made him feel worse. "I'm so sorry, Jules I am so sorry I invited you for dinner with us you can kill me later for saying this is my fault but in a way it is." He told her as he tried to stop crying but he couldn't he hadn't know Jules very long but he cared about her a lot. "Sergeant Parker called your dad and four older brothers, I don't know if they'll come, he said the one that lives in Oakville would probably come but other then that they all live out in BC, Alberta and Nova Scotia. I guess you wanted to move as far away from your family as possible. I know what that's like I have two older sisters my oldest one lives in Niagara Falls and my second oldest lives in Buffalo. We never really had a home town I think I've lived on twenty different military bases in Canada and in the States. Spike and Lou told me that you grew up in Alberta in a small town and you go home for Christmas every year, they say you love seeing all of your nieces and nephews, I think that's great. I guess I should take an example from you I haven't seen my family in a really long time. It's been a few years, but I'm not good at family things, but I guess you are. You're good at everything Jules, and I know you can wake up, I know you want to, because I still have to tackled you, and prove that I'm a better sniper then you are. Jules please wake up, the doctors said you have a broken leg but that's ok, that we can fix, that can get better, but I don't know how your work family or your real family would survive. I know I wouldn't be able to, Jules I know you want to wake up for your nieces and nephews, I don't know their names but I'm sure there's a lot of them and I'm sure they all love you Jules. I can picture you playing with them so perfectly in my mind and I can picture you playing with your own kids some day. I know you want a family Jules and you'd make a great mother. Jules you have so much to live for you have to wake up you just have to. As Sam said all of this he kept hoping that Jules would squeeze his hand, but she didn't. "I'll come back and see you later," He said as he gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving to go back to the waiting room still holding the ice to his eye he decided to use it as an excuse to go let out some more anger. "I'm going to go see if I can get a new ice pack." He said as he walked slowly into the waiting room not seeing Sergeant Parker talking to a man he had never seen before.

Looking at Sam Sergeant Parker stopped talking to the man and said to Sam "Constable Braddock this is Bradley Callaghan, Jules older brother." Bradley had showed up a few minutes after Sam had gone in to see Jules and when Sergeant Parker offered to go and tell Sam he said that it was ok guessing that Sam was someone important to his younger sister if he was given permission to see her first.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Sam said sticking out his hand for the other man to shake. Bradley had brown hair lighter then Jules dark hair was yet skin was darker the Jules was and he had green eyes. "My names Sam Braddock." He said.

Looking at his eye for a few minutes and then to his bloody nose Bradley asked "If you don't mind me asking what happened to you?" Bradley was a ER doctor at a hospital in Oakville and luckily today was his day off, but it didn't feel like a day off.

"Oh, it's nothing sir." Sam quickly said, he didn't want Jules older brother to know what had happened. "I just bumped into a door one to many times." Sam tried to smile a little as he looked at Spike who had come back to the waiting room and gave him a look, then he turned to Sergeant Parker and asked "Sir, if it's ok I'm going to go get some more ice for my eye." He said and did need more ice so he wasn't lying.

"Go and take Spike with you." Sergeant Parker told Sam as Spike stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "I don't want you guys to bump into any more doors." He warned as both young men left, he was fully aware of what had actually happened.

"What happened to Joey?" Sam asked Spike as soon as they were out of ear shot of the room. "Pleas tell me you accidently shot him?" Sam asked, they were walking towards a nursing station.

Spike looked at Sam for a few minutes "Sorry Sam I can't say that all I know is that right now he's in jail where he belongs." Spike knew that Joey was in jail and even though it probably wouldn't be permanent it made him feel good. "How's Jules?" He asked the question he knew Sam wouldn't want to answer but he wanted to know the answer good or bad.

Sam looked at Spike as they got closer to the nurse's station "Not good she's hooked up to all of these machines and she couldn't squeeze my hand I don't know if it's because she didn't want to or because she couldn't hear me but she didn't squeeze it." Sam told him, tears filling in his eyes again.

Spike sighed deeply. "She'll be ok, she's strong that's why she got the job but I'm afraid if she does wake up she'll forger how to do her job and I know she'd hate that, I just want her to be perfectly fine which I know will never happen but we can always dream right." He told Sam.

Sam nodded his head, "Whatever happens, it's going to be a very long bumpy road with very high steep hills. He agreed as a nurse handed him a new ice pack and took his old one from him.

TBC

A\N No clifhanger ending! :D Aren't you all so proud? :D lol,


	8. Finding Light in a Dark Place

A\N Hey everybody! :D *waves* Thank you for reading reviewing :D Hope everybody lkes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, or Tim Horton's

**Finding Light in a Dark Place**

**Four Weeks Later**

It had been four long weeks since Jules got ran over by that car that was being driven by a drunken nineteen young man. After the police had caught him they spent hour's interrogating him trying to get to remember what had happen they finally submitted into an in patient alcohol abuse clinical instead of sending him to jail. A week after that Jules had woken up for a few seconds before going back to sleep and after that three weeks she been in and out of consciousness. Luckily she didn't she didn't have any serious brain damage but she was going to prone to margins and server headaches. She also had broken leg that the doctors said she wouldn't be able to walk on for a few months. She was not happy about that after she had woken up for good a week ago, she hated not being able to walk and having a cast on her whole leg. She was happy however at the fact that she finally able to go home and that Colleen and her husband Robbie who were finally home from their honeymoon were coming to visit her, and that been a very good incentive for Sam to get her to sleep for a few hours. Sleep was one thing he hadn't had a lot of in a few weeks, he had been at the hospital everyday with Jules, even though she kept on telling him she was fine, he knew she wasn't. He was so worried about her that he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly and he had been living off of coffee, but the machine on the recovery ward was broken and the Tim Horton's was on the first floor, sighing he turned around to go see if Jules was up yet and ask her if she wanted anything. "Jules I-" He began as he walked into the room but she was talking to who he assumed to be Colleen and Robbie. "Sorry I didn't even see anybody walk down the hall." He apologized, as he ran his had over his face, he must really be sleep depraved he thought.

Jules just smiled at Sam, "Coffee machine finally run out of coffee?" She asked playfully, and as he nodded his head she said, "Before you go to Tim's this is my friend Colleen and her husband Robbie." Jules introduced Sam to her friends. "This is Sam Braddock, he's works with me." She told Colleen and Robbie, and Colleen immediately trend to look at Jules, she had told her about Sam in her emails but he was cuter then she had thought he would be.

"It's nice to meet you." Colleen finally said as she walked over to Sam. "Jules is very lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled. Colleen had long strawberry hair and blue eyes, she was very pretty but in Sam's opinion Jules was a million times prettier.

Sam smiled "It's nice to meet you to." He smiled. "How was your honeymoon?" He asked her. "I've always wanted to go to Paris, but right now I want coffee he smiled, I'm going to Tim's you guys want anything?" He asked Colleen and Robbie, totally avoiding Jules eye, she knew that she wasn't supposed to drink coffee because it would mess with the pain meds she was on.

Robbie smiled; Sam seemed like a nice guy. "I feel like a coffee to I'll come." He said he knew that Colleen and Jules would want to talk in without Sam and him in the room. "So you've been living off of coffee for the last month?" Robbie asked Sam as the walked down the hall towards the elevators.

Colleen waited until Robbie and Sam were out of sight before she turned to Jules and said "He's cuter then you described him. Please tell me your smart enough to know he's cute and he must really like if he's missing work and not sleeping to spend time with you-" Colleen with would have gladly gone on if Jules hadn't interrupted her.

"I'm smart enough to know Robbie wouldn't be happy if he heard to calling Sam cute." She said, he knew what Colleen wanted to know but she wasn't sure what she felt about Sam she knew he was very, very, hot and she knew she liked him but she wasn't sure she wanted to."

Colleen sighed and shook her head "Come on Jules don't play cop with me just tell me what's been going on." Colleen knew Jules could argue she had taught her most of what she had learned in law school, and she was starting to regret it.

Jules smiled "Well you know I am a cop, I'm not playing anything." She told her as she sighed; Colleen was always the more sensitive one well Jules was tougher.

Julianna Callaghan tell me about Sam, don't make me beat it out of you, I don't want to do that, given your condition already." Colleen smiled, it was never easy for Jules to admit her feelings but Colleen was pretty sure she liked Sam.

Jules tried to smile as she sighed and said "I don't know Colleen, I know he's cute and I know he's nice and sweet and cute a million more times, and I know I feel really bad that he's been staying with me but I can't put it together because he has a girlfriend." Jules told her, she still wasn't 100% sure that was lying when he said he had a girlfriend.

"Ok, Jules first of all I think it's pretty sure you like him and when did he tell he had a girlfriend?" She asked, Sam having a girlfriend would surprise her a lot, especially if he was spending all his time with Jules.

"Oh, thanks." Jules smiled sarcastically, "He told me he had a girlfriend when I told him I was dating Joey, who by the way I broke up with." Jules said, she had broken with Joey over the phone the day she had woken up.

"Jules he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot and he probably thought that if you thought he had a girlfriend it would make you like him more." Colleen explained. "The only thing, is now you know he lied to you and you're going to get mad at him." Colleen sighed; Jules got very mad a people when they lied to her.

Jules sighed she didn't want to get mad at Sam, but he shouldn't have lied to her. "I don't what I'm going to do Colleen." Jules admitted.

"Don't get mad at him, you can tell him you know he doesn't have a girlfriend but remember he's been staying you when he didn't have to for a month, that kind of makes up for him lying to you."

"Yea, I know." Jules sighed as Sam and Robbie walked back into the room carrying coffee and doughnuts. "Oh, I hope those doughnuts are for me." Jules told Sam, she had been eating hospital food for a mouth.

Sam smiled as he walked over to her bed with the box "Jules you can't possibly think that I'm going to break the rules and let you have one." He smiled playfully.

"Sam I have a cast and I will hit you, now give me the box." She said playfully back as she grabbed the box out of his hands and placed it on her lap.

Sam put his hands up in defeat "Ok, Jules I'm not arguing with you." He smiled as he drank his coffee. "You can have all the doughnuts you want."

Colleen smiled as she looked at her watch and sighed she had to go back to work the next day. "We should get going I have to be at work at 7:00 tomorrow." She sighed, as she grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. "Glad you're feeling better Jules." She said as Robbie and she left the room.

"Sam you can home ok I know you're tired, I'm going home tomorrow you'll be going home then anywise." Jules told Sam, they were watching TV in her room and it was late. "Visiting hours is almost over." She reminded him.

Sam looked at his as he sighed, she was right it was 9:50 and visiting hours ending at 10:00. "Yea, ok Jules I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled, then he remembered what he'd been meaning to ask her, "Jules I know you probably think otherwise but I think it's a good idea if you live on your own at least for a few months, and you can say no if you want but I could stay with you, if you want, but only want me to" Sam told her nervously.

"Sammy, I'll be fine I promise you don't need to stay with me." Jules told him, regretting calling him Sammy the minute it came out of her mouth, she thought it sounded very cute, but she was pretty sure that Sam was not going to like her calling him that.

Sam looked at her for a few minutes before saying "Jules I really don't think you will, you won't be able to walk upstairs."

Jules thought about that for a few minutes, her bedroom was on the second floor of her townhouse. "Yea, ok Sam, I'll think about it." She sighed as he stood up. "You leaving?" She asked trying very hard to hide the sadness in her voice

"Yea Jules it's 9:58." Sam told her, "Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled as he turned around to leave

"Sam." She said and when he turned around she said "Come here, for a minute."

Sam sighed as he walked back over to her bed, "What Jules?" He asked.

"I just want to say bye." She said playfully as she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, and it didn't take him to kiss her back. After what seemed like forever and a day they finally broke apart and she said, "You should go its 9:59." She smiled.

"Uh, yea." He said as he turned around to leave he wanted to say bye but no words would come out of his mouth. Jules had just kissed him on the lips. He was pretty he felt happier then he ever had.

TBC

A\N Next chapter up tomorrow :D Lot's more cute Julea\Sam moments await! :D


	9. When Jules had to live with Sam

A\N Hello people! :D *waves hyperly* I had fun writitng this chapter :D It's very cute and cute a few more times! :D Hope everyone likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Tim Horton's, Friends, Family Guy, Seinfeld or The Simpsons

**When Jules had to live with Sam**

It was 8:00 the next morning and Jules had been up since 7:30 flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch other then the news or little kids shows. She gave up finally after a few minutes and turned off the TV. I can't wait until I'm back at my townhouse with all of my DVD's she thought to herself. Then she remembered what Sam had offered and groaned. She really did not want anybody taking care of her. She had always been independent and that had gotten her a lot of good things. It also got her into a lot of trouble because she never wanted to ask anybody for help. Over time she built a protective bubble of sorts around herself, so that she wouldn't get her heart broken too many times, the only people she really let in were her teammates, friends and family, and even then nobody really knew everything, which brought her back to the question was she finally ready to burst the bubble and let somebody help her, when she obviously needed it? She wasn't sure she'd know until she saw Sam. She knew that it was crazy but she just needed to see him, and she defiantly needed to kiss him, again the kiss they had shared had been by far the best kiss she had ever had, not that she had many to compare it to but she was sure Sam did. Sighing she looked at her watch it was 8:15 and she was getting discharged at 9:00. Sighing she grabbed the bag with clothes in it that Colleen had brought for her and her crutches that were placed beside the bed, using the crutches for support she tried to stand up, but with only one good leg it was impossible. Maybe she did need help for awhile, she sighed as she saw Sam walking towards her room.

"Jules are you crazy! What are doing?" He asked her as ran over to her. "This is why you can't live on your own." He told her as he put his hand on her back and helped her stand up on her crutches. "Please tell me you have a reason for almost breaking your leg again?" He asked her, as he looked in her brown eyes.

Jules sighed "Yea I wanted to get changed so I can get out of here." She told him, as she pointed to the duffle bag that had fallen to the floor.

"That's a pretty good reason." He smiled, as he picked up the duffle bag and put it on the floor of the small washroom she had in her room. "After you get changed I brought you a bagel from Timmy's figured the food wouldn't be the thing you wanted to remember about this place."

Jules smiled as she slowly walked with her crutches into the washroom and closed the door, "Thanks.' She said before she closed the door and locked it. It took her longer then usual to get changed putting on her shirt was no problem but pants were another story even if they were track pants, but she finally managed to get them on. "Remind me to thank Colleen for not bringing me jeans." Jules told Sam as she slowly walked back into the main room. I see you're eating again." She noticed as he put the muffin he was eating down to help her.

Sam smiled as he placed his hand on her back, "Yea well today's a big day." He said, as she sat down on the bed. "I didn't know what you put on it so I brought everything." He smiled as he handed her the Tim Hortan's bag with the bagel in it.

Jules smiled when she opened the bag, the small thing of jam was the first thing she saw. "When I was little I put jam and peanut butter on everything, bagels, bread, toast, one time I even put peanut butter on pasta instead of butter, saying my parents were mad would be a complete understatement."

Sam laughed a little "What did they do?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well I think if it was just mine they wouldn't have minded much but it was the whole pot I dumped the whole jar of peanut butter in it." She smiled and laughed. "I was only eight but I had to extra chores for a week and endure my older brothers tormenting for life. She said, as she picked up the jam, "But I think I learned my lesson." She said as she picked up the plastic spoon and spread the jam on the bagel.

"I'm never letting you anywhere near pasta." He said playfully as he watched her take a bite out of the jam bagel.

"Shut up." She smiled as she hit him lightly in the chest "I'm sure you weren't an angel child."

"Well actually-" He began as Jules picked up one of the pillows on the bed and hit him with it. "Hey, that's not fair," He laughed as he started tickling her.

"Sam, stop!" Jules said through laughter, "I promise I won't hit you with anymore pillows." She said as she tried to control her laughter.

"Ok, Jules." He said as he stopped tickling her and took another bite out of his muffin. "You win this time." He smiled playfully.

"Yes, and as my prize I think I'll take some of your muffin." She smiled as she took some of his chocolate muffin and put in her mouth. "Oh, and Sam I will always win." She said, "You better get used to it now."

Sam smiled, as he handed her the muffin. "You can finish it if you want I'm not hungry." He was lying he was still hungry, but making Jules happy was more important to him.

"No Sam, you haven't eaten a real meal in days you eat it." She said suddenly feeling a little bad for wanting some of his muffin, "I still have my jam bagel." She told him.

"Here Jules will split it." Sam said tearing the muffin in half and giving her the bigger half.

"Sam I really don't-" Jules began as Sam pressed his lips against hers and pulled her into a deep kiss, and it wasn't until then that Jules realized she wanted Sam to take care of her. "Sam-we, uh, we should drop by your place to pick up some of your clothes before going to my house." Jules told Sam after lips had finally broken apart.

Sam smiled took another bite of his muffin, "I think that's a great idea Jules." He said as he stood up and looked at his watch "We should probably get going its 8:30." He told her as her Doctor walked into the room.

"Ready to go home I see." He smiled, as he saw Jules wearing civilian clothes, "That's great I just dropped by to give you your medicine and ask you a few questions."

Jules sighed a little "How long will I have to be on pain meds?" She asked, she couldn't wait until she could drink coffee again.

"A few more months." The doctor answered, "After that you can drink coffee again." He smiled, "Are there any stairs at your house?" He asked.

"Yea, why is that bad?" She asked a little worried.

"I wouldn't use the word bad, it's dangerous and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going up and down stairs all day." He told her truthfully.

Jules sighed as she asked "How dangerous is it?"

"With only one good leg you could fall again and cause more damage." He told her "Do you have anywhere else you could stay?" He asked her.

"I live on the sixth floor of a fourteen story apartment building, but it has elevators and as fair as I know all of them work." Sam spoke up, not sure what Jules's reaction would be.

Jules sighed with relief she didn't want to cause more damage you her leg. "I can stay with Sam." She smiled. "I'm sure he won't mind." She said as she looked at him playfully.

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He smiled.

"Ok, that's great; you can pick up your prescription downstairs at the pharmacy on your way out." The doctor told her as he gave her a prescription note and left the room.

"I guess we're going to your apartment." Jules smiled as she took the last bite of her jam bagel, "We need to go to my house first though so I can get some clothes and DVD's." Jules told him as he helped her stand up.

"Jules I have DVD's." Sam told her as he walked closely beside her.

"Yea I know but I want to watch Friends and Seinfeld not Family Guy and The Simpsons." Jules told him as they walked down the hall towards desk of the recovery ward.

"Ok, fine just as long as you don't make me watch any chick flicks I'm fine." He smiled.

"I don't know, I don't like watching movies alone." She told him playfully.

"Jules I will watch anything but chick flicks." Sam laughed "I promise I will but I don't want to watch chick flicks."

"Sorry Sammy." Jules smiled playfully and if she wasn't on crutches she probably would have given him a quick kiss.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it! :D


	10. ChChChChanges

A\N Hey people *waves hyperly* Sorry I didn't update yestrday, my internet was down and all I could do was make the chapter better :D Hope everybody likes it! :D I'm writting the next chapter now it might be up later tonight, :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Friends.

**Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**

"Jules are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked Jules for what seemed like the hundredth time Tuesday morning as he got ready for work. "I'll stay home with you." He told her, it wasn't that he didn't want to go back to work, he did, he didn't want to leave Jules alone, even with her crutches it was hard for her to get around and he didn't want het to fall or hurt herself.

"Sam, if you miss anymore work you won't have a job." She told him reasonably. "I'll be fine I have everything I need a phone, my lap top complete with internet, food, water, my crutches a blanket, pillows and my friends, she told him holding up the complete first season of the TV show Friends. "That's all I need, expect of course you but you need to go to work." She told him.

"Ok, fine Jules," Sam sighed as he walked over to the couch where she was stretched out. "I want you to call me if you need anything." Sam told her as he turned around to leave. "I'll call you to, just to make sure you're ok." He told her.

"I need a kiss." She told him smiling. "I don't know how you kept so many girlfriends without kissing them." She told him as he turned around.

"Jules I-" Sam began explaining even though he was pretty sure, she already knew he didn't have a girlfriend he needed to tell her himself. "I don't have a girlfriend." He finished sighing as he got ready for her to start yelling at him.

"No, really I never knew." Jules said sarcastically, as she started at him, "Don't worry I'm not mad." She added, "I might be though if you don't kiss me." She told him; she still wasn't sure how she felt about him the one thing she did know though was that she loved it when they kissed.

Sam smiled as he walked over to the couch again and pulled her into a passionate kiss "I'm glad you're not mad." He told her as he ran the back of his hand softly over her face. "I'm really sorry." He told her.

"I know." Jules told him as she kissed the back of his hand. "I'll be fine, go you're going to be late." She told him as he finally turned towards the door of his apartment.

"Bye, Jules, see you tonight." He said as opened the door to his apartment.

"Bye Sam," she said as he left.

***********************************************************************

"Hey Sam, how's life living with Jules?" Spike asked his ad Sam walked into the male dressing room. everybody knew that Sam and Jules were living it had become common knowledge in one day even though it was probably because Team One and Three and their wife's and children had gone out for supper on Sunday night. "I'm actually kinda surprised she hasn't killed you yet." Spike smiled.

"It's great Spike, we get along great." Sam told his friend as he walked over to his locker. "Nobody's tried to kill anybody yet." He said

"What's this I hear about killing?" Ed asked as he walked into the dressing room, already in uniform, he had gotten to the station early to look at possible new rookie resumes

" Spike thinks it's surprising that Jules hasn't killed me yet because I'm taking care of her." Sam said as he took off his shirt that he was wearing and put on his uniform black t-shirt.

"It is." Ed answered, 'Now hurry up and get changed." He said as he left.

"Hey, Sam how's Jules?" Wordy asked as he walked into the dressing room a few minutes later followed by Lou, Justin and Lukas.

Sam was about to answer when Spike spoke instead "What about me?" He asked his friend smiling. "I don't get a hello?"

"Hi, Spike." Wordy said as he opened his locker. "How is she?" Wordy asked Sam again.

"She's doing ok, she hasn't fallen yet, but she hates her crutches and last night she almost fell when she decided she wanted to hop to the washroom instead of either asking me for help or using her crutches or you know the best option both." Sam told Wordy as he remembered how mad he got at Jules, saying she could have fallen and hurt her leg even more.

"So basically she's Jules." Lou answered, Jules was very stubborn and she hated not being able to do things on her own, asking for help or not being able to do things the first time she tried.

"Yea I guess she is." Sam smiled, whenever he thought about Jules he smiled, he couldn't help it. He knew that he hadn't known her for very long but he was starting to develop very strong feelings for her that one could say would be love, and they would be right, he was falling in love with her.

******************************************************************

It was only 10:30 and Jules was board out of her mind, she had watched three episodes of Friends, checked her email five times, watched the news and tried to sleep. The only thing she had left to do was think about Sam, which wasn't a bad thing, she needed to think about what their relationship was devolving into and whether she liked it or not. When she did this with her other dating relationships, the answer would always be she didn't like it but Sam was different. She loved everything about Sam. She loved his blonde hair, blue eyes, how much he cared about her and his friends, his passion for hockey and his job, the way her name sounded when he said it. But the thing she loved most about him was the way she felt when he touched her. She didn't know how to describe the way she felt they only thing she knew was she loved it. So did that mean she was falling in love with him? If she was she didn't mind, she already loved everything about him why not love him?

*******************************************************

"Ok, I am officially board." Justin said it was 11:00 and Team one and three hadn't gotten any calls yet. "Can we go home early?" He asked Sergeants Parker and Cray.

"You said that five minutes ago and no, you can't go home." Sergeant Cray told him as he carried folders of resumes into the briefing room.

"Can we at least help you pick out who's going to be on are team?" Spike asked Ed and Sergeant Parker as he, Lou, Justin, Lukas and Sam walked into the briefing room tired of working out, "Oh, wow Isabella Tortellini, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Spike said as he picked up a folder of a woman who he grew up with.

"You know her?" Sergeant Parker, asked, Isabella had all of the right qualifications and skills to become the new team one rookie.

Spike nodded her head, "We grew up together her older brother and I were good, friends." Spike said, "Now that I think about it she kind of reminds me of Jules, really strong, tough, she was a complete tomboy, she always wanted to play with us but we said no." Spike said, as he looked at her picture, "She looks good." He said, Isabella, had long curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Jules isn't a complete tomboy." Sam told Spike, her favourite colour is pink, well she had a pink phone I don't know if it's her favourite colour and-" Sam began, but stopped when Spike, Lou, Justin and Lukas all started at him.

"Somebody's in love." Lukas smiled a little. "Next thing you know you'll be married and have kids." He said, he knew that Sam and Jules were perfect for each other.

"Shut up." Sam smiled as he walked back into the SRU gym. The more Sam thought about it the more he loved the idea of marrying Jules and having kids with her.

**************************************************************

It was 5:00 when Sam finally walked into his apartment building there shift wasn't over until 6:00 but Sergeant's Cray and Parker let them all leave early because they hadn't gotten any calls all day and teams five and seven were already starting to arrive. Taking out his key Sam slowly and quietly walked into his apartment not sure if Jules would be sleeping or not, the pain medicine she was on sometimes made her pretty tired. "Jules you awake?" He asked as he walked into his small living room to find the TV on but Jules fast asleep smiling at how cute it was that she fell asleep with the TV still on he turned off the TV and gently put a blanket over her. Kissing her shoulder gently he said. "You're the most beautiful person I know, and I think I'm falling in love with you."

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


	11. Like Looking into a Mirror

A\N Hello peoples! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter :D Thanks for everybody who has been reading and reviewing you all rock! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, or CBS

**Like Looking into a Mirror**

Jules woke up at 7:30 and slowly opened her eyes, still feeling a little tired, she smiled when she saw that Sam had put a blanket over her and turned the TV off. She was surprised that she hadn't woken up when he had gotten home from work, she was usually a light sleeper, but she guessed the pain medicine really knocked her out. She reached for her crutches placed beside the couch to get some medicine for her leg, as she saw Sam had placed the pills she needed to take on the small glass table beside the couch with a glass of water. This made her smile even more as she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them after she drank some of the water. Putting the empty glass of water back on the table she grabbed her crutches again and stood up using them for support. "Sam, I'm up you can make noise again." She said as she walked into the kitchen where she figured he would be, and she was right, he was sitting at the kitchen table reading a mystery book.

Sam smiled brightly when he heard Jules voice and he immediately put his book down to help her walk. "Hey Jules, you have a good sleep?" He asked.

"Yea," Jules felt her heart skip a beat as Sam placed his hand over hers, "Thanks for putting my pills on the table for me." She smiled as she sat down in the chair beside in the one he was sitting in.

"No, problem, we can't have you in pain can we?" He smiled as he put his bookmark on the page of his book he was still reading and looked at her. "What did you do all day?"

"I went on the internet, watched TV, slept, nothing to exciting, how about you?" She asked as she looked into his tired blue eyes. "I'm sure your day was eventful."

Sam shook his head "No not really we didn't get any calls, we just worked out all day and looked at profiles of possible new rookies." He told her, he didn't know how Jules would feel about being replaced, even if it was just until her cast was off in a few mouths and she went back to work.

Jules smiled a little "Any look good?" She asked, she knew that Team One needed a replacement well she was off of work, and she was fine with that.

Sam smiled playfully as he stood up and walked over to her "none as good as you." He told her as he kissed her passionately.

As much as Jules tried this time she couldn't help but blush as Sam tucked a loose piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "I think you're the best medicine I have to take right now." She smiled playfully as she gently rubbed the back of her hand over his face.

"Really I don't know I thought I would be hard to swallow sometimes." Sam smiled, as he helped Jules stand up. "What are you doing?" He asked as she walked slowly towards the living room.

"Finding the remote, so I can turn you off." She told him playfully, as she sat slowly down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and pointed it at him, still smiling she said "Maybe there's a nice romantic chick flick on."

Sam smiled as he gently lifted her legs up and put them on the couch so she could lie on the couch. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I like the channel I'm on?" He asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"No, but I can see why you'd like it." She answered as she placed her head on his chest and stroked his face gently with her hand.

"I don't like it I love it and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head. "I think this channel is called the fairy tale channel." He smiled. He felt like he was living in a fairy tale when he was with Jules, and he still didn't know how he ever deserved to have somebody like her in his life.

"Jules smiled as she remembered something her young niece had told her "Allison was right." She whispered, but Sam could still hear her.

"Is Allison your niece?" He asked her as he put his feet up on a foot rest, he figured that if anybody had been talking about fairy tales and happy endings to Jules it would be a young niece.

Jules smiled "Yea she's eight, she keeps on asking me why I never bring anybody home for Thanksgiving and Christmas because according to her I'm really pretty and any man would be lucky to have me. Finally last Christmas she told me that my prince charming would have blonde hair and blue eyes." She blushed.

"She's a smart kid, because all of that is very true." Sam told her as he put his arm around her and gently pulled her in closer to him. "You have any pictures of your family?" He asked, he saw the way her face lit up when she told him about what Allision had said.

"Yea, on my computer." She said as she picked up her laptop from the table in front of the couch and opened the lid. "You know you're defiantly something else Sam Braddock." Jules smiled as she kissed his chin quickly, she had never had any other guy she had been going out with ask to see pictures of her family and especially not when they were cuddled on the couch. But the again Jules had never dated anybody like Sam Braddock and since when were they dating?

Sam smiled as Jules clicked on a folder that said Thanksgiving 08 on it and then clicked a picture of her family "Wow, that's a lot of people, it must be crazy on holidays." He said as he looked at the picture there must have been around twenty people in the photo.

Jules smiled, "Yea it is but I love it." Jules had grown up in a big family and she loved being around her family and seeing them as much as she could, "My oldest nephew will be eleven this year and my youngest nieces are seven months old." Jules said. "I get to see them at Thanksgiving, if I ever get this stupid cast off." She sighed in frustration, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to fly back home to Alberta with her cast and crutches.

"You'll get to see your family on Thanksgiving, sweetie don't worry." Sam told her gently as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I promise you'll get to see them, it's a month away." He told her.

"What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked him she had been thinking about inviting him to spend Thanksgiving with her and her family but she didn't know what he usually did.

"I have two older sisters." Sam told her. "My oldest one Amy lives in Buffalo and my youngest one Donna lives in Niagara Falls." Sam told her.

"Do you see them a lot?" Jules asked him, knowing that if they lived so close, he probably saw them a lot.

"No, I haven't seen them in a few months." Sam admitted sadly, the last time he had seen his family had been on Independence Day weekend when he had gone to his oldest sister's house in Buffalo.

Jules sighed as she realized she was never going to get an answer out of him unless she asked "If you want to see your family I'll understand but I was wondering if you wanted to come to Alberta with me for Thanksgiving?" She asked him talking really fast.

Sam smiled as he kissed her tenderly "Only if you come to Buffalo with me for American Thanksgiving." He told her as she looked at him strange, he explained "We moved around a lot from Canada and the US we celebrate holidays in both countries, but my parents live in Rochester now so it was decided it would be American Thanksgiving at my oldest sister's Amy's house.

Jules smiled "I'd love to." She said as she kissed him passionately, "What time does your shift start tomorrow?" She asked, as she ran her hand gently across his jaw line

"Late shift 8:00 pm till 5:00 am." Sam told her.

Jules sighed a little "Ok, I'll stay up and watch the Late Show and the Late, Late Show and the Late, Late, Late Show and-" Jules smiled and laughed as Sam started tickling her.

"Yea, you're going to stay up really late and watch talk shows huh?" He asked as he continued tickling her enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"I'm going to stay up until you get home." Jules told him through her laughter. "I need to make sure you're ok." She said and he stopped tickling her, and looked at her.

"Jules, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me." Sam told her as he pulled her closer to her and hugged her rubbing her back. "You don't ever have to worry about me Jules." He told her.

Jules kissed his shoulder "I know Sammy, but I do I worry so much, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." She admitted a few tears running down her cheek.

Sam looked at her "Sweetie, don't cry, its ok. Where is all of this coming from?" He asked as he whipped the tears from her eyes.

Jules looked at him, "I don't know, I was lying in the hospital bed and the first person I saw was you and I don't know Sam I care about you so much, I don't know what I would do if you were ever the one lying in that hospital bed." Jules told him as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh that's what this is about," Sam sighed, "Jules listen to me, listen I'm never going to leave you ok I promise and when I do it's going to be when were old and when we've already lived are lives." Sam told her as he continued hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Jules looked at him a huge smile threatening to spread across "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked.

Sam smiled as he kissed her gently "I'd like to." He told her as he stood up, "But that's in the future Jules and what I see when I look into the mirror is our whole life ahead of us to figure all of that out." He told her as he gently picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. "You Jules Callaghan are very light." He told her trying to make her feel, a little better.

Jules smiled slightly as she gladly wrapped her arms around his next, "Here I was thinking you were strong." She said as he gently placed her on the bed.

Sam looked at her, "I'll be right back I'm just going to go get your crutches." He told her as he quietly walked back out of the bedroom and towards the living room where her crutches were grabbing them, his heart stopped and so did the world when he heard his cell phone ring, and then his landline start ringing, what in the world is happening? He asked himself as he reached for the landline "Hello." He said in to it fearing for the worst but hoping for the best.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending, I promise you'll like the outcome of the upcoming story line :D I promise! :D I hope at least..... *continues ramble* :D


	12. The Past Never Really Goes Away

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger ending last chapter, I promise (really promise) no more clifhanger endings for awhile :D I'd say hope everybody likes this chapter but well.... let's just say I'm still crying.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: talk of death, talk of suicide, death

**The Past Never Really Goes Away**

"Hi Sam," Sergeant Cray said into the speaker phone of his cell phone as he started his car. "Sorry to bother you this late but I think you and Constable Callaghan should get to the station as soon as possible."

"The station?" A million thoughts played through Sam's head, and none of them were good. "Sir, what happened, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sergeant Cray, sighed a little he was not looking forward to what Sam's response would be when he was done explaining what had happened. "As you know Joey Abbot was released from prison two days ago and he showed up at the Police Station half an hour ago looking for Jules-" Sergeant Cray was cut off by Sam.

"Too kill her?" Sam asked his voice full of anger and hatred if Joey wanted to kill Jules he didn't want her anywhere near the police station.

"We don't know that." Sergeant Cray told him trying to keep his voice as calm as he could. "He took members of teams ten and two hostage in their briefing room after they tried to tell him that she wasn't on shift. Team's five and seven are their now trying to negotiate with him. He says he'll let everybody go if he can talk to Jules, and I think that if she's covered by a shield and if we can get him to put down his gun it's worth a try.

Sam couldn't believe his boss would even think about letting Jules anywhere near her ex-boyfriend who had a gun and probably wanted to kill her. "No offensive sir but I really don't think that's a good idea." Sam told him.

"Sam I know this is hard for you but he has five SRU officers in a briefing room and he's holding them at gun point, all he wants is to talk to Jules if she's covered and safe, I think it might work." Sergeant Cray tried to convince Sam that Jules would be ok and would not be in any harm.

Sam sighed, he knew his boss was right but he didn't want to put Jules in anymore danger even if she was going to be safe. "Sir, I don't think that's what she needs right now." Sam said Jules was already upset enough and he was afraid that talking to Joey would push her off the edge.

"Sam," Sergeant Cray sighed, "Sometimes we have to do to the hardest thing to get the best result. Do you understand me?" Sergeant Cray didn't want to order him to bring Jules down to the station, but he knew that Jules might be able to get through to Joey.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, he knew that Joey might let some of his hostages go if Jules talked to him, but Sam couldn't get the though that something was going to go wrong out of his head. "We'll be there soon." He sighed as he heard Sergeant Cray shut the lid on his phone. Putting the phone back on its base he picked up Jules crutches and walked back into the bedroom.

"Is everything ok?" Jules asked, Sam she knew that phone calls at night weren't usually a good thing and Jules knew by the mad, angry, worried and scared look on Sam's face that something was differently wrong.

Sam looked into her brown eyes as he placed her crutches beside the bed and sat down beside her "We need to go down to the station." Sam told her as gently as possible.

Jules reacted immediately getting scared and the same thoughts that were running through Sam's head a few minutes ago were now racing through hers. "Why?" She asked trying not to yell as tears came down her cheeks, "What happened? Who called?" She asked him as she fell into his arms crying.

"Joey Abbot came to the station looking for you, and he didn't believe Team's ten and two when they told him you weren't there so he took some of them hostage. The only thing he asked for is to talk to you.

"Yea, ok." Jules nodded her head, without really thinking about it. "If it'll help then, I'll give it a try. I'm just glad everybody's ok." Jules said showing no sign of fear as she grabbed her crutches and stood up walking towards the door, "You coming or what?" She asked as she stopped walking, what was he so worried about? She thought.

"Jules, you know you don't have to I'm sure there's another way get him to let the hostages go." Sam told her as he finally got up and walked towards where she was standing. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." He told her, he knew that even if she had a vest on and somebody was covering her with a shield something could easily go wrong.

"Sam." Jules said as she slowly turned around on her crutches. "I want to talk to him. It might be the only way to get everyone out safe." Jules told him, "I'll be fine I promise, I'll have you to protect me." She smiled as she walked slowly out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

Why did she have to be so brave and heroic? He thought as he followed her turning off the lights in his apartment before locking the front door on the way out.

**********************************************************

"Where is she? Why won't you let me talk to her?" Joey Abbot asked Sergeant Elliot Alexander of team five as he paced angrily around the briefing room his gun held up. All he wanted to do was talk to Jules and ask her why she had broken up with him. He didn't want to take anybody else hostage but he had to when nobody would tell him where Jules was. They all acted so innocent when they told him her team wasn't on shift and to please leave. He knew they were lying to him because he had been to her house and she wasn't there, and if she wasn't at her house she had to be at the station. It all made sense to him but everybody else thought he was crazy. He wasn't crazy; all he wanted to do was talk to Jules and tell her that they belong together. That she made a really big mistake when she broke up with him. He didn't want to hurt her, he could never hurt Jules. All he wanted to do was talk to her but nobody was listening to him and he was getting very mad? "Where is she?" He asked again his voice a little more forceful as he pointed the gun at Sergeant Alexander.

"Constable Callaghan is on her way, but I think we can settle this before she gets here. Just give me your gun and this will all be over." Sergeant Alexander told Joey. He knew the members of his team would shoot Joey if he pointed his gun at him for to long. "I don't think you want Jules to see you like this, and if you give me your gun, she won't have to." Sergeant Alexander tried to reason with him as team seven Sergeant Gregory Park told him that Jules and Sam had just entered the SRU unit.

Joey shook his head "I want to see Jules! Where is she?" He asked again still pointing his gun at Sergeant Alexander.

"Constable Callaghan is here but before you can talk to her I need you to let one of my friends go." Sergeant Alexander told him, he knew that Joey had said before that he wouldn't let any of his hostages go until he talked to Jules but he thought Joey might release on if he knew he wouldn't be allowed to talk to Jules until he did.

"No!" Joey yelled louder then he had before. "I'll kill all of you if I have to! I don't want to but I will!" He threatened. "I won't if I see Jules right now!" He told Sergeant Alexander.

********************************************

"Jules all you need to do is talk to him, try and get him to let his hostages go, if you need any help just ask." Sergeant Parker told Jules as he, Sam and Jules walked slowly into the SRU gym.

Jules nodded her head "Yea, Sarge I know." She said as she walked slowly towards the break room. Anybody looking at her wouldn't be able to tell that she was worried and scared, and she wanted it that way. She didn't want anybody to worry about her and if she showed her emotions they would be. She didn't want that, she was scared and worried enough for herself she didn't need anybody else to be feeling the same emotions.

"Sir what about me?" Sam asked Sergeant Parker as he looked at him. He knew that he probably wouldn't be allowed a gun because he would shoot Joey in a heartbeat and Sergeant's Cray and Parker both knew that, but he hopped that they would let him help in someway.

Sergeant Parker hesitated for a few minutes before walking over to the rack where the shields were kept and handed him one. "You can protect Jules." He said as he handed Sam the shield. "Make sure she stays behind it." He reminded Sam as he took it.

"Yes sir." Sam said smiling as he took the shield and ran towards the opening of the briefing room.

****************************************

"Joey I know you're mad at me but you don't have to take it out on my friends they never did anything to you, so can you please let them go, so we can talk?" Jules asked Joey as Sam, walked up behind her and put held the shield in front of both of them.

"I don't want to hurt them I just want to talk to you!" Joey told her as he started pacing fast around the room.

"I know you don't want to hurt them Joey that's why you need to let them go." Jules told him as calmly as she could.

Joey shook his head. "I'm sorry Jules, he said, "I can't let them go not until you tell me why you broke up with me.

Jules sighed as she felt Sam move closer to her "I saw you at a restaurant with another woman Joey." She knew her answer would upset him more but she had to tell him the truth.

"I know but I only did that to try and make you jealous but I still love you!" Joey told her, what he was saying made perfect sense to him, but it didn't make sense to anybody else.

"Joey, you really hurt me ok, I don't know if we can work past that." Jules told him, even though she didn't like him anymore when she saw him at the restaurant with the other girl it still hurt her and it really hurt her when she found out that he had punched Sam.

"Yes we can Jules! We can work past anything! We love each other!" Joey knew that he loved Jules and he thought that she felt the same way about him. "I went to your house but you weren't there, you weren't there yesterday either, that's why I knew you'd be here, that's how much I love you." Joey said.

"Joey, I wasn't here I've been staying with my friend because of my broken leg I can't live alone." Jules told him, she was very careful to say the word friend and not boyfriend and if Joey asked the name of her friend she could simply say Sam because it was a name that both girls and boys had.

"You can stay with me Jules I'll take care of you!" Joey told her. You should be staying with somebody who loves you not just your friend." He told her.

Jules gulped the never lie to a subject rule was really getting her into a lot of trouble, "I am living with somebody who loves me, and I love him very much." Jules told Joey as Sam moved closer to her, so close that she could hear his heavy breathing.

"No!" You don't love someone else you love me right Jules?" He asked her as he slowly raised the gun he had to his head. "Please tell me you love me Jules." He told her.

Jules was almost in tears as she watched Joey hold the gun to his head, she couldn't tell him that she loved him, but she didn't want him to kill himself either, she had no idea what to do. "Joey, let my friends go then we'll talk, I promise." Jules told him again hoping this time he would listen to her.

"No Jules tell me that you love me!" He yelled pleading with her as he put his hand on thee trigger of the gun.

"Joey! Don't do that I know you don't want to do that." Jules told him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know you don't want to do that, put the gun down." She told him, but he didn't listen. "Joey put the gun down and we can talk I promise we'll talk just put the gun down." She pleaded.

"If you don't love me then there's nothing worth living for." Joey told her as he pulled the trigger of the gun.

"No!" Jules let out a sharp cry as she heard her crutches and the shield protecting her and Sam fall to the floor. "No!" She repeated again as Sam pulled her into a tight hug and ran his hands through her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"It'll be ok sweetie, everything will work out." Sam told Jules as he hugged her tightly. "You did a great job, this isn't your fault. You didn't do this." He told her as he slowly led her away from the briefing room.

TBC

A\N I promise no more chapters like this for a really long time, I promise everything will work out :D


	13. Holding On

A\N Hello people! :D *waves hyperly* Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot of homework and I didn't get to finish the chapter. but I finished it tonight :D Hope everybody likes it :D It's happer then last chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: Talk of death and suicide

**Holding On**

Jules woke up early on Wednesday morning not being able to stand the nightmares anymore. She still remembered last night like it had happened a second ago. Joey killed himself right in front of her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She tried her best to believe what Sam any everyone else had told her, but she knew it was her fault she should have done something, she should have lied to him. If she had lied to him then maybe he wouldn't be dead, maybe she wouldn't be having nightmares and maybe just maybe she wouldn't be thinking that dating Sam and living with him wasn't a good idea. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Sam. She knew she loved him, she loved him more then she had ever loved anybody else but she thought that they were going to fast and they needed to slow down. She didn't think that before Joey killed himself right in front of her but she never got a chance to get to know him. That was the reason she was telling herself the reason she kept on wishing was true. The real reason, why she wanted to slow things down with Sam was because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. Her relationships had always turned out badly and she didn't think her heart could take anymore breaks. That's why she wanted to slow things down with Sam; she didn't want to feel the pain she felt when her relationships never worked. She knew deep down that Sam would never in his life hurt her and that's what she wanted to belief, but right now she couldn't, right now she needed a friend she needed to be able to cry in front of someone and tell them everything that was on her mind. Right now she needed to talk to Colleen. "Hey Sam." Jules put on her best fake smile as she walked slowly into the kitchen and walked towards the cabinet to get her pain medication. "You sleep well?" She asked.

Sam opened the cabinet for her and handed her, her pain medication for her before studying her face. He knew she was upset; actually she was very upset, probably no better then she had been the night before, but she seemed to be hiding it well. Something he knew she could do very well, so he took his time to answer her, not wanting to upset her even more. "Not really." He answered truthfully, he had spent most of the night tossing and turning on the couch. He was worried about Jules and how she thought what had happened was her fault even though he along with everyone else kept on telling her it wasn't she didn't believe them. The thing that kept him up the most however was the fact that Jules had said that she loved him. Jules loved him. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around that. He knew that he loved her. He had known he loved her for a long time, but there was no way she could love him. Yet she did because she had said it and she meant it, he had to believe that, but for some reason he couldn't, he couldn't believe that she loved him. "How about you, are you feeling any better? He asked.

Jules looked into his blue eyes. His baby blue eyes one of the things she loved most about him and tried to gather the courage to lie to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him and say that she was fine. She wanted to but she couldn't his blue eyes looked so warm and gentle and she just couldn't lie. She knew she would be able to lie if she was talking to anybody else, she knew she would be able to nobody else's eyes made her feel the same way that Sam's did and she hated that. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her she didn't want him to worry about her more. She wanted to lie to him, but she couldn't she just couldn't. "No not really, I just need a day alone; maybe I'll go and see Colleen." She told him as she put her pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of orange juice.

Sam nodded his head, as he got out a box of Lucky Charms from another cabinet and got two bowls out of yet another cabinet. "That's fine Jules, I'm here though, if you want to talk." He told her as he poured the Lucky Charms into both bowls and then milk into both bowls, then grabbing two spoons he walked over to the kitchen table and placed them down. "You know that right?" He asked her as she sat down in the chair beside him. He knew that she would want to talk to Colleen. Colleen had been her best friend since they were in high school they told each other everything. Sam knew that it would be easier fore Jules to talk to Colleen. Which was fine with him he just wanted her to talk to somebody about what had happened instead of keeping it bottled up inside for her all the time.

Jules looked at him as she moved her spoon in the bowl, not really feeling hungry "Yea Sam I know you are." She said trying to smile; she knew that he would never hurt her that's why she couldn't tell him she wanted to break up for awhile she didn't want to hurt him she couldn't hurt him. She loved him but she couldn't date him she couldn't risk something happening to him and her heart being broken, She knew Sam would never hurt her it was because of what they did that made her not want to date him. If he ever got shot, if he ever died, and if her ever killed himself she would never be able to get over it. She would never be the same and even though she knew she would hate life without Sam to her it was better then being in a relationship with him being happy, maybe even having a family and then having him taken away from her she couldn't do that, she couldn't live with that fear, but she already was dating him or not dating him Jules loved Sam and that was never going to change. "I'm going to go call Colleen, see if she wants to have lunch with me." Jules said as she stood up and walked slowly back into the bedroom with her crutches closing the door after she was in the room.

Sam sighed as he turned around in his chair and watched her walk away; he really wanted to help her. He wanted to help her more then anything and it killed him not being able to. He hated it; he didn't know what to say, what to do or how to act around her. It was like they had just met, he was so nervous around her because he didn't want to say anything to upset her or do anything to upset her. All Sam wanted was for Jules to be happy, he knew she wasn't, and he knew that he wasn't doing very much to help her, and he hated that and he hated himself for not being able to help her. Standing up he picked his empty bowl of cereal and put it into the dishwasher. He left Jules cereal bowl on the table because he didn't know if she still wanted to eat it or not. She hadn't even touched it, and that worried Sam. Jules always ate, running his hand over his face; he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to calm down and think, and for some reason having a shower hand always calmed him down and allowed him to think.

Jules was feeling a little better as she walked back into the main room. Colleen had happily agreed to meet Jules for lunch at her office. Jules had told Colleen a few things and Colleen had told her what she always did, it's ok to be afraid that something might happen to Sam, but you can't let that get in the way of a relationship. Jules knew Colleen was right, she usually was, but she was still worried that if she allowed herself to love Sam then something was going to happen, and she didn't want anything to happen, because she knew she loved him, and that scared her. Trying her best to hold back tears she walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the couch turning on the TV to the news, but her attention soon was on Sam who had just walked out of the washroom shirtless and hair and body soaking wet, Jules tried her best to remember how to speak as she said "I'm meeting Colleen at her office for lunch at 12:00.

Sam smiled as he nodded his head, shirtless. "That's great Jules." Sam said as he walked closer to her. Sam had lived alone for three months after he had gotten discharged from the army and he didn't think anything of it when Jules was there. "What did she say when you called her?"

"She-uh-she-uh-" Jules tried to talk but her words were getting mixed but she couldn't think with Sam standing in front of her shirtless, she just couldn't think, and she wanted to, she tried to but she couldn't. "She said a lot of things that made me think." Jules said after she had taken a few deep breaths.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked her smiling. Finally feeling relaxed around her again as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Uh-your-your-shirt-" She managed to get out, as she looked at him, trying to get her mouth to say what her brain was telling it to say. She couldn't believe that she was so speechless when she looked at his bare chest and abs. but she was and she finally realized that no matter what she did she was always going to love Sam.

Sam looked at her for a moment before he realized what she was saying, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm sorry Jules I-uh used to live alone so-uh yea I'll go put one on." He told her clearly embarrassed as he stood up from the couch.

"No, it's ok Sam." Jules told him as she held onto his hand not wanting to let go, as she felt tears run down her cheeks again. "You can stay here if you want." She told him as she gripped his hand tighter.

Sam sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug "I'd really appreciate it if you told me what was going on." He told her gently. "You don't have to but I really want to know what's going on so I can help." He said as he whipped some tears away from her eyes as she looked at him.

"I-I-don't know." Jules admitted as she tried to stop crying. "I love you so, so much, and the thought of loosing you makes me not want to date you, but I want to date you. I don't know what to do; I've never felt this way before, about anyone." She admitted as she whipped more tears away from her eyes

Sam rubbed her back as he said. "I wish you knew how much I loved you, because then you'd know nothing could ever take me away from you." Sam told her.

"I know." Jules admitted through tears, "but I feel like I'm climbing a mountain and I'm so close to the top and I'm holding on for my life but I can't get to the top and I want to but I feel like at any moment I could fall back to ground where it's safer and easier to get around, but I don't want that I want to reach the top of the mountain."

Sam looked into her brown eyes and it made his blue eyes fill up with tears she looked so sad and lost. "It's ok sweetie, will reach the top of the mountain together." He told her as she finally let go of him and placed her head on his chest. "I promise you we will."

Jules smiled through her tears "I love you so much Sammy." Jules told him as she kissed him on the lips. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you, but I must have done something right." Jules said.

"I love you to Jules." Sam told her as he stroked her brown hair. "We both must have done something right because I have absolutely no idea for someone as pretty and kind as you could fall in love with me." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head gently.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked it :D


	14. The Light at the End

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! : D Hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, The Notebook, Blockbuster, Borat, Dawson's Creek or 90210.

Warnings: None :D :D

**The Light at the End**

"Jules I'm not watching that I told you, that when you rented it." Sam told Jules shaking his head. There was no way he was going to watch The Notebook with Jules, no way in the world. He had grown up with two older sisters his oldest was four years older then he was and his second oldest was two years older him, and they had always made him watch chick flick movies with them and even when he had completely refused he had somehow ended up watching them.

Jules looked at him and put on her best sad face, after she and Colleen had lunch, she and Sam had gone grocery shopping and gone to Blockbuster to rent a movie, but they ended up getting three one that Jules liked, one that Sam liked and one that they both surprisingly agreed on. "Come on Sammy, I'll watch your stupid movie with you." She pleaded.

Sam sighed, "Jules calling my movie stupid isn't going to make me want to watch The Notebook anymore." Sam told her smiling, he was eventually going to watch the movie with her he was just liked teasing and having fun with her

"Sam, your movie is stupid mine is I promise you'll like it." Jules told him again as she placed her head on his chest. Sam had rented Borat a movie that Jules refused to watch. She likes comedies but Borat wasn't a comedy it was a very stupid excuse for a movie. "How did you survive with two older sisters?" She asked smiling.

"Jules that's actually the point they made me watch these movies and shows like Dawson's Creek, and 90210." Sam said completely disgusted. "I just don't like chick flicks." He told her, "I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her gently.

"The Notebook isn't a chick flick it's a romantic comedy, and it has bombs and shooting in it." Jules told him, she knew how much he liked war and action movies.

"Jules-" Sam sighed; then he got another idea, instead of watching movies, why don't you tell me about your family so I don't die at Thanksgiving." He suggested as he put the movies back on the table in front of her.

Jules smiled a little "That might take awhile but I guess I could if you thin you're smart enough to remember all of the times." Jules said as she poked him playfully in the ribs.

"I think I'll be able to manage." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Embarrassing, myself in front of your family is not the first impression I want to make." He said.

Jules blushed "You want to make a good first impression that means you want to see them more then once." She told him. She loved Sam and if possible she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she wanted to make sure he felt the same way.

Sam smiled "Yea Jules that's what it means. Now start talking we don't have all night." Sam told her as wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Ok, I hope you can keep up." Jules said, My Dad's name is Richard and my Mom's name is Isabella, my oldest brother Nick and his wife Lena have five kids James is ten, William is eight, Brianna's seven Benjamin is five and Alexandria is three. You with me so far?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I think so." Sam smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm guessing you have more nephews the nieces." He told her.

Jules smiled "You'll see." She smiled as she took another deep breath "My second oldest brother Bradley who you met has six children with his wife Michelle, Aalish is nine, Sullivan is eight, Tyron is six, Caitlynn is five, Rosabela is four and Filippo is two. My third oldest brother Nathan and his wife Rebecca have six kids, Allison is eight Antonio is seven Matthew is five, Jacob is three and Daniela and Aishlinn are seven months old. My fourth oldest brother Alan and his wife Jenna have two kids Elliot's two and Jason is one, but Jenna's six months pregnant so in December they'll hopefully have a daughter. "So, yea Sammy to answer your question I have more nephews then nieces." Jules told him smiling. How about you? Do you have any nieces or nephews?" Jules asked him/

Sam smiled "Not as many as you do?" He said. "I have two nieces and three nephews." Sam told her. My oldest sister Amy and her husband Justin have two kids Katie is ten and Abby is seven. My second oldest sister Donna and her husband Brendan have two kids Eric is six, Danny is three and Chris is nine months old. Sam told her. "You defiantly have the bigger family." He told her pointing out the obvious.

"Wow, Sammy you're smart." Jules said playfully as she kissed him. "You think you're smart enough to remember all the names I just told you?" She asked as she gently caressed his jaw line with the back of her hand.

Sam smiled, as he kissed the tip of her fingers "I don't think anyone could remember all, of those names sweetie."

Jules smiled "That's ok you'll learn them quickly once we're at my parents farm house." Jules told him smiling. "That is if you still want to go." She told him as she saw the unsure look on his face.

Sam looked up at her. "Of course I want to go, I'm just nervous and it's a mouth away." Sam sighed as he ran his hands over his face if he was like this now he didn't want to image what he'd be like on the plane ride to Alberta.

"Jules smiled a little "My family will love you, I promise." Jules told him she, was lying a little her father would probably ask Sam a million questions and so would her older brothers but Bradley liked him so it wouldn't be that bad. "It might take awhile but I promise they will. Jules told him as she kissed him quickly.

Sam sighed "Yea, I hope they like me." He said. "Bradley seemed nice, but I didn't talk to him for very long." Sam told her.

"He liked you." Jules told him smiling, "He told me that he wished I'd known you in high school so that maybe I would have dated you and not some of the guys I did date." Jules blushed. "He also asked me if you were my boyfriend and I didn't answer." She told him.

Sam looked at her completely confused "When was this?" He asked, he had spent almost all of his time with Jules when she was in hospital and he didn't remember Bradley coming to see her again.

"When Sergeant Cray made you go home that one day to sleep, Bradley and Michelle came with the kids, and then Caitlynn said she was hungry so Michelle took the kids to the cafitria to get something to eat and Bradley stayed with me. Jules told him. "I still don't know what the answer to his question is." Jules said shyly as she looked at Sam. "Are you my boyfriend?" She asked. "It's ok if you say no I-" Jules began as Sam pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Yea, Jules I'm your boyfriend." He told her after there lips finally broke apart, looking at his watch which read 6:30 he sighed his shift started at 8:00 "I should probably get ready for work." Sam said as he reluctantly stood up.

Jules sighed I'll be up when you get home." She promised. "Then we're watching The Notebook." She promised as he kissed her.

"Yea Jules that's fine it'll make me fall asleep." Sam smiled as he walked towards his bedroom.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D Next up Canadain Thanksgiving :D


	15. Life According to Rosabela Part One

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter, :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpointl, CTV, CBS or Dora the Explorer

Warnings: None! :D

**Life According to Rosabela Part One **

It was 4:00 in the afternoon on the Friday of Thanksgiving weekend and the airport was filled with people flying to see their families all over the country and in the States. That's why it was proving to be a very difficult task for Jules and Sam to find Jules older brother Bradley and his family, and after ten minutes of looking all around the boarding area Sam finally said "Sweetie why don't you call him and see where Ahey are?" Sam asked Jules as he placed there luggage on the ground. Jules was still on her crutches much to her disliking and she wouldn't be getting her cast off until the middle of November.

"That won't help Sam look around there's hundreds of people here." Jules told him sighing as she looked around the boarding area sighing she finally said "Maybe I will call, can you get my cell phone and press Brad's speed dial number for me?" She asked as she sat down in one of the blue plastic seats.

"Jules I don't think you'll need your need your phone, turn around." Sam told her as she turned around to see Bradley, Michelle and their kids walking towards them.

"I think we should call next time, this happens every year." Bradley smiled as he hugged Jules. "Your leg any better?" He asked noticing that she was still on crutches.

Jules smiled as she shook her head "No, but Sam's been taking really good care of me." She smiled. "I'm living with him until I get my cast taken off next mouth." Jules said, she couldn't wait until she got her cast off but she loved living with Sam and she knew she wouldn't like living alone in her townhouse without him.

Nine year old Aalish stopped playing with her long black hair and looked at her aunt smiling "Sam's your boyfriend right?" She asked. Aalish was in grade four at Catholic Elementary School, and half of her class was of boys who she and her friends didn't think were as gross as they were in third grade.

Aalish, you know better then to ask questions like that." Michelle scolded her oldest daughter. "Apologize to your aunt." She said.

"Sorry Aunt Jules." Aalish quickly apologized to Jules then turning to Sam she said, "Sorry Uncle Sam." She knew that Jules and Sam weren't married but she was taught never to address an adult by their first name alone, and she didn't know Sam's last name so she said Uncle Sam.

"That's ok, Aalish." Jules told her smiling. "We should probably board the plane." Jules said quickly changing the subject as she saw people boarding the plane.

"No!" Four year old Rosabela cried as she hung onto her mom's shirt tighter, she didn't want to go on a plane they scared her; they were big and very loud. "No!" She screamed louder.

"Rosie's afraid of planes." Six year old Tyron informed Jules and Sam as the group walked towards the loading area. "She doesn't like heights." Tyron added Tyron was a carbon copy of his father with jet black hair, dark skin and brown eyes.

Sam looked at the young girl who was still in tears afraid to get on the plane; he knew how she felt he never like planes either. "Some I'm I, there loud and nosy but I always bring a book to read something familiar from home." Sam said.

Five year old Caitlynn smiled brightly as she took off her backpack to show Sam "We brought Dora books, Uncle Sam." She said as she took out one of the Dora the Explorer books to show him.

Sam smiled back as the young girl put the books back into the backpack "I love Dora the Explorer who's your favourite character?" Sam asked her as they waited in line to board the plane.

"I like Dora!" Caitylnn told him excitedly as Rosabela stopped crying and looked at Sam. Rosabela had light brown hair and green eyes.

"I like Boots and Backpack." Rosabela told him calming down a little "Who's your favourite Uncle Sam?" She asked, as she finally took her head out of her mother's shirt and looked at Sam.

"I don't know I like Boots he's cool and Dora, I don't like Swiper though." Sam told the young girl who almost had a smile on her face.

Rosabela shook her head "I don't like him to." She smiled. "You read books with me on the plane?" She asked Sam, as she reached her hands out to him who was walking behind her mother.

Sam smiled, "Yea I can read the books with you, if you want." He told her as they boarded the plane

"Me to." Caitylnn said jumping up and down. She really liked Sam. "Uncle Sam reads with me to!" She said.

"I don't know girls Uncle Sam might want to sit with Aunt Jules." Bradley told his daughters who clearly liked Sam.

"No, its ok, I don't mind I love Dora the Explorer anyways." Sam told Bradley as Rosebela and Caitlyn smiled and jumped for joy. "What book do you want to read first?" He asked them as he sat down in the middle seat.

"Where did you find him?" Michelle asked Jules as they sat in two seats in front of where Sam was sitting with Caitlyn and Rosabela. '

Jules smiled as she listened to Sam read to Rosabela and Caitylnn "He's on SRU team three; he spilt hot coffee over me, that's how we met." Jules told her, smiling as she remembered how cute she thought he was. "He has two nieces but other then that I don't know how he'd know what Dora the Explorer is."

Michelle smiled "He got Rosie to stop crying Jules you're not allowed to break up with him." Michelle laughed. Sam was a really nice guy, and she liked him.

Jules tried not to blush as she said "Don't worry Michelle I don't want to break up with him."

"You know he'll make a really great father one day." Michelle told her, as Jules sighed.

"I think I should start making a list of how many people tell me that this weekend." Jules told her smiling and laughing, she knew she was going to get told that a lot.

"No, Jules I'm serious, he would, and you're going to make an excellent mother." Michelle told Jules as she listened to Caitlynn and Rosabela beg Sam to read them another story. "They really like him." She smiled;

Jules couldn't help but smile, but she said "We've only been going out a few mouths." Jules knew that she wanted kids and she knew that Sam did, and she knew that they loved each other, but she didn't want to talk to Sam about it because they hadn't even been going out a year.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	16. Life According to Jules Part Two

A\N Hello peoples! :D *waves hyperly* I'm sorry if my chapters are getting shorter the next chapter is going to be really, really long I promise :D Hope everybody likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Dora The Explorer

Warnings: Clifhanger ending :D

**Life According to Jules Part Two**

Jules slowly opened her eyes and looked out of the plane widow they were still in the air, she must have been sleeping for along time, she thought, the last thing she remembered was the plane taking off. "Sammy, she smiled as she saw Sam, sitting in the seat beside her reading a book. "Have fun reading Dora Books?" She smiled as she turned to look at him.

Sam put his book down on the table in front of him and looked at Jules smiling "Yes as I mater of fact I did." He smiled playfully. "You could learn a lot from Dora." He told her as he but a bookmark in his book. His nieces Katie and Abby had watched Dora the Explorer all the time when they were younger and he had watched it with them a few times

"You surprise me everyday Sam, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to survive the weekend, but maybe you'll be able to." Jules told him smiling. She knew that Sam was comfortable around kids but she wasn't sure how he'd handle nineteen kids running around, all of them wanting attention at the same time, but after she saw how he was with Rosabela and Caitlynn she knew that he would be fine.

Sam smiled as he said "I'm full of surprises baby, you haven't seen anything yet. Sam smiled sneakily. Jules knew a lot about him but she didn't know everything and there were something's he hoped she never found out.,

Jules looked at him for a few minutes usually she yelled at anyone who called her baby, but it sounded sweet and caring when Sam said it, and it made her feel warm inside because she knew that he loved her. "I can't wait to see what else you're hiding from me." She smiled playfully as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Sam whispered under his breath as he gently stroked her hair. "So- uh is your whole family coming for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked her trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Jules looked at him squeezing his hand a little "Just my brothers their wives and children I told you that one hundred times Sam will please relax their all going to love you." Jules told him sighing a little, she didn't know why Sam was so nervous, she didn't think there was anything to be nervous about, she wasn't nervous about meeting his family.

Sam sighed as he turned to face her "It's not everyone I'm worried about, it's your dad." Sam told her whispering a little bit and when Jules looked at him like he was crazy Sam said "Don't give me that look Jules I have two older sisters my father pounded and practically beat up every guy they brought home when he were kids and when they brought the husbands to meet us he asked them every question in the book and he still doesn't like them." Sam told her. "You have four older brothers and a father who I'm sure already hates me, you'd be nervous to." Sam told her.

Jules was still looking at Sam, her father and older brothers asked every guy she ever went out with in high school a million and one questions and they always him even if he answered all of their questions right, and even though she hoped that her father would go easy on Sam she knew that he wouldn't she was actually afraid he's ask him even more questions then he asked her dates in high school "Ok, Sam I'm not going to lie to you he probably will ask you a million questions but Bradley and Michelle already like you and Rosabela and Caitlynn love you ok that counts for something. Jules smiled. "I won't let him kill you don't worry." Jules smiled trying to make him feel a little better. "I'll give you one piece of advice though." She told him. "Be yourself don't be smart Sam, or tough Sam, be yourself, be the Sam that I fell in love with and the one that Rosabela and Caitlynn love." Jules said.

Sam looked at her smiling playfully "You don't like tough Sam?" He asked her as he gently and softly kissed her shoulder. "I thought you did." He whispered softly in her ear

Jules inwardly groaned as she felt Sam's soft voice tickle the inside of her ear "Don't do this to me Sam; you know I love it when you carry me to bed." She said softly into his ear as she fought the temptation to kiss him passionately. "

Sam smiled playfully as he squeezed her hand tightly. "Ok Jules, I'm done." He said as the plane landed. "I'm ready for a full weekend of being tortured he said half joking have serious as he shifted a little in his seat he was still nervous.

"You'll be fine." Jules told him again as he put his boom in his carryon bag.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you." She told him as she gently rubbed his back. "I promise." She said as she kissed his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, sweetie." Sam told her sighing as the airplane cam to a complete stop and everybody stood up to get there bags in the over head compartments.

********************************************************************

It took Sam, Jules, Bradley, Michelle and the kids around twenty minutes to get to baggage clam. "Mommy where's Grandpa?" Rosabela asked as she looked around the baggage calm area for her Grandfather who was picking them up.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere sweetie." Michelle told her daughter as picked up her suitcase and put it on the cart they had gotten. "We'll find him faster if we find our luggage really quickly. Michelle told her as Caitlyyn picked up her small suitcase and put it in the cart.

"I no see him Mama." Two year old Filippo told Michelle as he looked around the crowded baggage calm for his grandfather. Filippo had light brown, dark skin and brown eyes; he also had a huge smile and bubbly personality.

"Mom, are you sure he's picking us up?" Aalish asked her mother getting a little worried as she started to play with her black hair again.

Michelle was about to respond to Aalish when a very sad looking Bradley walked up to them followed by Jules and Sam who both looked equaly sad. "Brad what's wrong?" Michelle asked her husband as she saw how much he was trying to hold back tears.

TBC

A\N Please don't kill me :D *puts up shield* I promise to update tomorrow, with a really long chapter :D


	17. Life According to Sam Part Three

A\N Hello woderful peoples! :D I know you're all probably mad at me and I don't blame but (yes theres always a but) you have to be patient everything will turn out happy eventaully :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talks of strokes and dying

**Life According to Sam Part Three**

Bradley looked at his wife and then to his six kids and sighed. He knew he had to tell Michelle what had happened but he wasn't sure if he wanted his young kids to find out. He knew that they would be told soon and they'd know once they got to the hospital but he didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces when he told them. He didn't want to make them cry so he stood on the marble floor shifting his feet not really saying anything.

Sam who was holding tightly onto Jules hand noticed this and he looked at the six young children who were all looking at their parents their faces mirroring their parent's sad faces. "Rosie, Catie you wanna help me go outside and wait for your Aunt Lena and Uncle Nick? He asked, hoping that they would agree and then their siblings would also come with him.

Michelle mouthed a thank you to Sam as she said "Rosie, Catie go with your Uncle Sam and help him find Uncle Nick and Aunt Lena." Michelle knew that after Rosie and Catie started following Sam then Aalish would want to go and Tyron and Sullivan would go along just because their other siblings were.

"Ok Mommy." Rosabela happily agreed as she and Caitlynn ran over to where Sam was standing. Rosabela didn't know what was going on, so she was happy that she got to help her new uncle. "Aalish you come?" Rosbela turned to look at her older sister who was standing beside their mother.

Aalish knew that something was wrong. She knew that her parents and Aunt Jules and Uncle Sam were all upset about something and she knew that it wasn't good but she also knew that she needed to stay happy for her younger siblings so she turned to Rosabela smiled and said "Yea Rosie I'm coming." She told her as she took Sullivan's and Tyron's hands and took them with her "Sully and Ty are coming to." She smiled.

"Mommy is Filippo coming to?" Caitlynn asked her mom as she stood beside Tyron. "He can help to." She smiled and said as Filippo smiled and laughed happily in his mother's arms.

Michelle looked at Sam who was holding tightly onto Jules hand "Yea sure I guess." She said as Sam let go off Jules hand and walked over to take Filippo from Michelle, "Thanks again Sam." Michelle smiled as Sam took Filippo in his arms and started walking towards the exit of the airport Rosabela, Caitlynn, Tyron, Sullivan and Aalish beside him.

After Sam and the kids were out of sight Bradley sighed again as he turned to look at his wife "My father had a stroke, the doctors don't think he's going to live." Bradley told Michelle as he felt a few tears run down his cheeks. He didn't know what he would do of his father died.

Michelle was silent for a few minutes trying to think of something to say. She didn't know what to say that, but she finally walked over to Bradley pulled him into a tight hug and said softy "Everything will be ok, I promise." Michelle told him.

Bradley looked at Michelle as he shook his head a little "No, Shell he probably won't be my Grandfather died of a stroke when he was my father's age to." Bradley told her more tears running down his face. "Nick said that all that all the kids are at the house, but I want to go to the hospital." He told her.

Michelle sighed "Ok, Brad Sam and I will take the kids back to the farm and you and Jules can go to the hospital." Michelle told him as she turned to look at Jules who was in tears herself.

"I-I don't want to go to the hospital." Jules softly said "I'll go back to the house to." She said, she knew she always played tough but she honestly didn't think she could handle to people dying in front of her in less then two months. "I-I'll go later." She finally got out as she whipped tears from her eyes.

Bradley looked at his younger sister and walked over to her. She had never been able to handle hospitals very well, and she hadn't been to any funerals that he knew of "Jules, I think you should with Sam later, just go and if you can't handle it you can leave, but I think you should go." He told her softly.

Jules tried to nod her head "I-I want to go Bradley." She told him through her fast tears "I can't." She told him as he pulled her into a hug "Sam and I'll stay at the house with the kids." She told him. "They don't need to know what's going on." She said.

Thirty minutes later Lena was pulling up to the Callaghan farms in her blue mini van with Jules sitting in the front seat beside her and Sam and the kids sitting in the back. Lena had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She and her family had lived on the farm right next to the Callaghan farm when she was child and Jules was like a younger sister to her since she was an only child and Jules had four older brothers. "Jules, when do you get your crutches taken off?" Lena asked her sister in-law trying to keep in conversation happy as everyone got out of the van and started unloading the luggage.

"Next mouth sometime; hopefully before American Thanksgiving." Jules told her trying to smile as she slowly got out of the van.

"American Thanksgiving?" Lena questioned as Sam handed Jules her crutches. "Are you American?" She turned to look at Sam. Lena hadn't know Sam for a really long but she saw for much he cared about Jules and she knew that Jules must really like to bring him to Alberta for Canadian Thanksgiving.

Sam looked at Lena as he took two bags out of the trunk on her van. "I have Canadian and American citizenship. My family moved around a lot when I was kid." Sam explained. My parents and older sister live in the States so it's easier to celebrate American Thanksgiving, plus that means I get to be here on Canadian Thanksgiving." He told her smiling.

"I think I'd rather be back in Toronto right now." Jules responded to Sam's answer in a cold and sad voice as she tried to hold back tears that were threatening to come down her face. "I'm sleeping in my room right?" She asked Lena as they walked into the main house it was almost 8 o'clock at night and that meant that most of kids would already be in bed sleeping.

Lena looked at her as she said "Yea, you're sleeping in your room. She told her then she turned to Sam and said "You can sleep on one the couches if you want but I'm sure Jules told you-" Lena began before Jules caught her off.

"He knows Lee." Jules told her on the verge of tears as she walked slowly up the stairs that led to her bedroom. "My parents won't let us sleep in the same room until were married." Jules told him as they got to the top of the stairs and Jules walked quietly down the hall where she knew some of the kids were sleeping. "My bedroom's just down this hall." Jules whispered to Sam as she turned right down a hall and stopped at a room that said Jules room on a black sign with pink letters.

"I'm guessing you played a lot of sports." Sam commented as he walked into Jules room and saw all of the sports trophies she had, he saw hockey trophies, soccer trophies, baseball trophies and basketball trophies. "Is there any sport you didn't play?" He asked her smiling, trying his best to make her feel better. "Ok Jules, I know you need to rest I'll see you in the morning." He told her as he put her suitcase on her bed and started to walk back towards the door. Hen wanted to stay with Jules but he also wanted to respect her parent's rules.

"Sammy." Jules said sadly as he turned around "Can you-can you please-please stay with me?" She asked through fast tears that were streaming down her face.

Sam was almost in tears himself as he turned around and walked back towards her "Of course I can stay with you baby." He told her as he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her gently pulling her into a hug "Everything's going to be ok." He told her as he stroked her hair.

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	18. Nigtmares vs Reality

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! :D I'm aware that you all hate me right now, but do not fear because I said everything will turn out and it has! :D The last three chapters have been a nightmare that Jules had and this chapter starts the morning of the Friday of Thanksgiving weekend :D If that's confuzzilng to anybody hopefully this chapter will help you out and if not you can always message me :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: thoughts of sleeping with people before thier married

Spoilers: None

**Nightmares vs. Reality**

It was six o'clock in the morning on the Friday of Thanksgiving weekend. Sam had been up since five thirty after getting a good sleep on the couch in his living room. He was now sitting on the couch watching the CTV morning news. Looking at his watch he wondered why Jules wasn't up yet. Their plane to Alberta was leaving at 10:00 and Jules older brother Bradley and his wife Michelle and their kids were meeting them at Sam's apartment around seven o'clock so they could all go to the Toronto airport together. Sighing Sam stood up and walked across the wooden floors of his apartment to his bedroom where Jules was sleeping. He opened the door quietly and walked inside. She was tossing and turning in bed roughly, she must be having a nightmare Sam thought as he walked quickly but quietly towards his bed "Jules," He said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder to get her to stop moving, "Jules" he said a little louder as he gently shook her shoulder, "Jules wake up." He told her as she finally stopped moving and slowly opened her eyes tears quickly falling down her cheeks. "Jules its ok it was just a nightmare, it's ok." Sam told her as he sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a hug. "You're awake now everything's ok." He told her.

Jules shook her head still crying as she wished she would forget her nightmare "My dad-he-he-died-and-and-" couldn't finish telling Sam about her nightmare as she cried even more hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad it was just a nightmare." She told him as Sam gently whipped tears away from her eyes. "Why did I have that nightmare?" She asked as she looked into his baby blue eyes.

"I don't know sweetie." Sam told her gently, "But it was just a dream you're ok now." He told her as he rubbed her back. "You'll forget about it soon." He told her trying to smile as he put a loose piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

Jules smiled back as she felt his hand gently touch her skin "I need to get dressed." She said as she grabbed her crutches that were leaning on the bedside table and stood up. Jules was wearing a dark blue silk nightgown that fit her perfectly. The only reason she was wearing it was because it was easy to get into since all she had to do was put it over her head. The only reason she owned it was she usually wore it with pajama pants in the spring but today else had ever seen it, and seeing like look on Sam's face made it hard for her because she whished she could sleep with him. "Sorry I uh- it's easy to get into." Jules quickly apologized to Sam as she grabbed her pink housecoat and put it on.

"No, Jules it's-uh it's ok." Sam told her trying to remember what he was going to tell her before he saw what she was wearing. She looked very beautiful and the dark blue suited her perfectly. "I uh-I'll go get your medicine for you." Sam told her remembering what he was going to tell her before as he quickly stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Thanks Sam." Jules tried not to blush as Sam closed the door on his way out. She was raised in a very strong Catholic family. She knew that it was not acceptable to sleep with someone before you were married; she had known that since she was little, but she couldn't help but think that when she got her cast off would they sleep together? Would they even be living together after she got her cast off? Jules put all of these questions to the back of her mind as she put on a light blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Walking out of Sam's bedroom door she walked into the main room of the apartment and towards the kitchen table where Sam was reading the newspaper "Your finished packing right?" Jules asked Sam as she swallowed her pills down with a glass of orange juice.

Sam nodded his head as he motioned to the door where his suitcase and carryon luggage were placed. I finished my packing when I put my book in my carryon bag last night." Sam told her smiling. "You packed yet?" He asked her.

Jules nodded her head "Yea just need to pack these and I'm done." She smiled as she picked up the bottle that her medicine was in. She told him, as she stood up trying to figure out how to hold the medicine bottle and her crutches.

Sam sighed as he stood up and took the medicine bottle from her hands "You'll never going to learn to ask for help are you?" He asked her smiling as he started to walk back towards his bedroom. "It's easy, it really is." He told her still smiling as he turned around to look at her after he put her medicine bottle in her carryon bag. "I'll show you." He told her as he gently took her hands in his putting her crutches on the floor. "I want to kiss my girlfriend do you think you can help me with that? He asked her gently.

Jules smiled as she traced his jaw line with her hand "I don't know." She told him playfully and just as she was about to kiss him his intercom buzzed, sighing Jules said "That's probably Brad, Michelle and their kids." She told him as he picked up her crutches and handed them to her, then ran towards his intercom

"Hello." He spoke clearly into it; he knew that sometimes that it was hard to hear through the intercoms.

"Hello." Bradley's voice said clearly through the intercom outside Sam's apartment building. "It's Bradley Callaghan Jules's older brother." Bradley told Sam he didn't know if he'd remember meeting him.

"Yea, I remember." Sam told him. "It's open you guys can come up." He said as he pushed the button that opened the door. Sam said as he turned around to see Jules standing behind him smiling trying to control her laughter "What?" He asked as he walked towards her, "What's so funny?"

Jules looked at him "You said hello, I've never heard you say hello before." She told him as she continued laughing. "Do you usually say hello or was it just because it was my older brother?" Jules asked him still smiling.

"No, I usually say hello." Sam told her. "The only reason I say hello is because you don't know who it is buzzing at your door until you say hello." Sam explained to her, as he heard a knock on his door and went to open it. "Hi, Bradley it's nice to see you again. Sam said as he shook the older mans hand after he had walked into Sam's apartment.

Bradley smiled as he looked around Sam's huge apartment "You to Sam." He smiled as he walked over to Jules and pulled her into a hug. "Your leg doing any better?" He asked her.

"A little." Jules told him. "I get my cast off soon." She added smiling. "Where are Michelle and the kids?" She asked him as she didn't see his wife or kids follow him into Sam's apartment.

Michelle's with them in the car their all sleeping." Bradley told her. "We didn't want to wake them up before we had to." He explained as he walked back towards the door "You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea." Jules smiled as she slowly walked towards the door to put on her jacket and one shoe. "You ready Sammy?" She asked as Sam picked up both of their carryon bags over his shoulders and pulled out the handles on both of their wheel suitcases.

"Yea, Jules I'm ready." Sam told her smiling, as they walked out of Sam's apartment stopping for a minute while Sam locked the door. "You have any trouble finding the apartment building?" Sam asked Bradley as they walked towards the elevators on Sam's floor.

Bradley shook his head "No Jules gave pretty good directions." He smiled. Jules had called a few weeks ago to give him directions to Sam's apartment building since he had never been there before.

Sam smiled as he looked at Jules "Yea she has a pretty good sense of direction." Sam smiled as they walked into the elevator.

"No I don't, I'm surprised you didn't get lost." She told Bradley smiling as they walked out of the elevator and towards the parking lot where both Michelle's fan and Sam's truck were parked.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	19. The Best Medicine Part One

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! *waves hyperly* Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I was really sick, but I feel a lot better now :D So I'm going to update a lot I hope I can update two chapters on Monday because it's Family Day :D :D ! In the meantime I hope everybody loves this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Apple (who makes IPods which I also do not own expect I have an IPod so I do... *countines ramble*) or Hannah Montana

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Best Medicine Part One**

Nine year old Aalish Callaghan was getting very frustrated at the thunderstorm that had delayed her family's flight to her Grandparents farm in Alberta. It was already 11:30 and there plane was supposed to have left at 10:00 but it couldn't because of the thunderstorm that had knocked out half of Ontario's power and some in surrounding providences. Sighing the beautiful nine year old girl who had dark black hair and light green eyes turned off her bright green Video IPod. "Auntie Jules is it still going to be raining when we get to Grandma and Grandpa's house? She asked Jules as she took her forest green IPod headphones out of her ears and walked over to where Jules was sitting beside Sam.

Jules put down her book and looked at her niece who was clearly board because she had asked her the same question five minutes ago. "I don't know Aalish it'll be a surprise. You like surprises right?" Jules asked smiling as Aalish sat down in the chair beside her.

"I like surprises but if it's raining we won't be able to go in the corn maze." Aalish sighed. Aalish along with the rest of her family loved the corn maze that her Grandfather grew on his farm every year for Thanksgiving. It was a tradition every year when it got dark out they would try and make it to the center of the corn maze using flashlights but if it was raining she didn't think they would be able to go outside and that was what they did every Friday night because on Saturday they spent the day at a local fair and on Sunday they had Thanksgiving dinner.

Jules smiled as she looked at Sam she couldn't believe she'd forgotten to tell him about the corn maze. "I'm sure it'll stop raining before nighttime Aalish and if it's not will just use raincoats and go in it." Jules told her. "Then it'll be even easier for Sam to get lost." She smiled playfully as she looked at Sam.

"Jules I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about but I don't get lost." Sam told her as he squeezed her hand and looked at Aalish who looked completely confused. "Aalish you wanna help me out a little, what's your aunt talking about?" Sam asked the young girl who he had found to be very sweet and kind.

Aalish looked at her aunt's boyfriend wide eyed "Auntie Jules didn't tell you about the corn maze?" She asked in complete shock. "It's the best thing in the world!" She told him very excitedly as she started jumping up and down. "I'll tell you if you want!" Aalish told him. She had only known Sam for a few hours but she liked him a lot and she thought he was really cool.

Sam looked at Jules before turning back to Aalish and saying "Ok Aalish you can tell me all about this super cool corn maze." Sam told her.

"No Uncle Sam it's no super cool it's super, super, super cool!" Aalish said excitedly as she sat down in the chair beside Sam. "It's a maze that my Grandpa builds every year out of corn after the summer is over and it's always ready for Thanksgiving and it's so fun because we use flashlights and we try to make are way to the center. Not everybody goes into it though because it's really scary, so you don't have to go in it if you don't want to." Aalish finished explaining to Sam.

"Don't worry Aalish Sam has me to protect him he won't be scared." Jules said before Sam could speak. "I don't think he's ready go into the corn maze by himself." Jules smiled as Aalish nodded her head in agreement.

"No sorry Uncle Sam maybe next year." Aalish smiled as an announcement came over the Airport PA system that there plane was finally ready to board. "Yes! It's stopped raining!" Aalish happily cheered as she quickly turned around in her seat to see that the rain was slowing down. "Maybe will be really lucky and will see a rainbow!" She said happily as she walked over to where her parents were standing and took her Hannah Montana backpack from her mother's hands. "Mommy Uncle Sam's not scared to go in the corn maze because Auntie Jules is going to protect him."

"I hope you know you're going to pay for telling Aalish that I'm too scared to go into the corn maze without you." Sam whispered playfully to Jules was they walked towards the loading gate.

"I was just telling her the truth, but if you think it's necessary to hold a grudge…" Jules playful voice trailed off again as Sam put his hand on hers.

"I think it's very necessary to hold a grudge." Sam told her as they walked onto huge plane filled with families and young children. On the left side of the plane there were rows of three seats, and at the front and back a group of four seats. The middle aisle of the plane had rows of two seats each and the right of the plane was actually like the left side.

"Ok, Sammy I'm not going to argue with you." Jules smiled as they found there seats and sat down. "The corn maze is very scary, but if you're sure you don't need me to protect you, you're free to go in it by yourself. "Jules told him as she rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

Sam looked at her smiling "You know what maybe you can go in with me, I really don't want to get lost." Sam told her as he gently ran the back of his hand over her face.

Jules smiled as her eyes began to close "I wouldn't have it any other way Sammy." She said as she felt her eyes close and her body drift off to sleep.

"Neither would sweetheart." Sam agreed as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Jules, wake-up, we're landing." Sam gently shook Jules shoulder as the plane landed a few hours later in at an airport in Alberta. "Jules, you have to wake-up." Sam said as he shook Jules shoulder again as he sighed, why did she have to be such heavy sleeper when she was on her pain medication?

Jules opened her eyes, still very tired "This better be important Sam." She told him as she yawned. She didn't know that the plane had landed; she thought they were still at the Toronto Airport waiting to take off.

Sam smiled as he kissed her gently "The plane landed we're in Alberta." He told her as she yawned again. "You slept the whole plane ride." He told her as he stood up. "

"Ok Sammy you win that was important." Jules told him as Sam handed her, her crutches. "Sam you need to relax everything's going to be fine, I promise." Jules told him as she saw the nervous look on his face. "I promise I won't let my dad hurt you." She told him smiling, her father and oldest brother Nick were picking them up at the airport and taking them back to her parents farm.

Sam looked at her "What about your older brother?" Sam asked her half jokingly half seriously. Sam trusted Jules with his life and he knew deep, deep down that she was right everything would probably be ok but he loved Jules so much that he didn't want to wreck everything he had with her by making a mad first impression on her family.

"Nick won't hurt he, he's not as tough as he claims to be." Bradley told Sam as he fell into step with him and Jules "I will on the other hand, hurt you if you hurt Jules." Bradley warned Sam.

Jules looked at her older brother "Thanks Bradley that helped," Jules told him sarcastically as she punched him. "He's actually scared." Jules whispered to him, she knew he thought that Sam was just joking so she wasn't too mad at him.

Bradley looked at Sam he didn't look scared or worried but he guessed that was because he didn't want anybody to know he was actually scared and worried. "I won't have to hurt you though because I know you really like Jules and she's happy." Bradley told him as he looked at Jules who even though she would never admit it was probably the happiest she ever was with Sam.

"I like you Uncle Sammy." Five year old Caitlynn told Sam smiling as her dad placed her on the floor so she could walk. Caitlynn had brown hair and dark brown eyes and she had a smile that made anybody smile "I know Auntie Jules likes you." She said.

Sam smiled as he looked at the young girl. He didn't know why she had called him Uncle Sammy instead of Uncle Sam but he guessed it was because Jules called him that and Caiitylnn wanted to sound grown up like Jules so she called him Sammy too. "I like you to Caitlynn, your smile can make anybody feel better." He told her as he smiled a little to.

Caitlynn would have responded to Sam if she hadn't seen her Grandfather standing beside her uncle waiting for them in baggage claim. "Grandpa!" She yelled in excitement as she ran the rest of the way down the elevator and towards him.

"Wow, Caitlynn where's everybody else?" Richard Callaghan asked his granddaughter as he slowly picked her up. He had an aging face and grey hair that used to be light brown when he was younger.

"There coming their all walking really slow especially Auntie Jules and Uncle Sammy because Auntie Jules has to walk really slow because of her cast and crutches." Caitlynn explained as everybody else started to walk towards them.

Richard smiled at his granddaughter as his eyes went to Jules and who he assumed was her boyfriend Sam who was helping her walk with her crutches. Jules seemed really happy with him and she was laughing at something he said and her eyes seemed to light up. Maybe he would prove himself wrong and he would like her new boyfriend, he hoped so because she wouldn't have invited him to Alberta for Thanksgiving if they weren't serious about each other, "Dad, Happy Thanksgiving." Jules snapped him out of his thoughts as she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving Juilanna." Richard smiled as he hugged his daughter back. His wife and him were the only two people called Jules by her given name Juilanna everybody else called her by the nickname of Jules that she had used since grade one.

Jules smiled back as she looked at Sam and then to her dad and then older then she sighed as she said "Dad, Nick, this is my boyfriend Sam Braddock."

Richard was the first one to respond and he reached out his hand for Sam to shake "It's very nice to meet you." He said showing a hint of a smile to the younger man.

"You to sir." Sam said, he was very nervous but, he thought that he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Jules smiled as she looked at people getting their luggage and remembered that they still needed to get there's. "Sammy we should get our luggage." She said as she began to walk towards where Michelle, Tyron and Rosabela were standing. "See that wasn't that mad.' Jules whispered to Sam.

"Yea, Jules you pulled me away before he could ask any questions." Sam whispered back as he saw Jules's suitcase and picked it up.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	20. The Best Medicine Part Two

A\N Hello wonderful beautiful peoples! :D Happy Cupid's Day! :D Or Valentine's Day, or St. Valentine's Day or V-Day or anything eles you might call it :D It's still the same hoilday and I'm still hoping and wishing you have a good and happy and safe one :D ! Hope everybody likes this chapter :D, I havn't studied the Vietnam War yet so I don't know if the timing's right but I think it is because it ended 34 years ago it. To show you how much I don't know I thought the Korean War was after and so it was going to be the Korean War but then I found that Wikapedia actully helped me (suprsing I know) and I found out that I was wrong and it was before the Vietnam War so it's the Vietnam War :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

**The Best Medicine Part Two**

Jules had warned Sam that she lived in the country but it took them over half an hour to get to Jules parents farm from the airport. "I told you I lived in the country." Jules smiled as she saw Sam's face. "It's not my fault you didn't want to believe me." She told him. Jules knew that Sam had grown up living on secluded, very safe military bases where he had everything he needed and could walk everywhere and you could walk to a lot of places to from his apartment in downtown Toronto too, that was the complete opposite from what she had grown up with she couldn't walk anywhere since the farms were so spread out and they were all so big.

Sam looked at Jules smiling "I know you live on a farm Jules I just didn't think it would be this country." He told her as he looked out the window of her dad's truck again.

Jules rolled her eyes playfully and sighed at how cute it was that he thought that the small down they were driving through was considered the country "Around here we call this a small town." Jules explained to him as she heard him sigh.

"How can you call this a small town there's only one store." Sam told her, he thought he was being serious but she started laughing. "I'm serious Jules." He told her, and even though he was smiling he still was being serious.

"Oh, Sammy, you're worse then a city boy." Jules told him as she gently patted his knee. "There's only one store because there's not a lot of people living in this town so having two would just be a waste of land." She explained.

Sam looked at her smiling "How is growing up on military bases worse then growing up in the city?" He asked her, as she continued to laugh. "If I was from the city I would probably still be wondering why this so called small town only had one store." He told her, and even though he was still wondering that, he didn't want her to know.

"You grew up on military bases?" Richard asked Sam a hint of curiousness in his voice. He still didn't know a lot about his daughter's boyfriend. The only things he knew so fair about him was his name, the fact that Jules had met him at work and that he had grown up on military bases which led Richard to think that his father or maybe his mother worked in the military.

Sam looked at Jules father, "Yes sir, both here in Canada and the US my dad worked in the army so we moved all the time." Sam told him trying not to sigh he didn't like telling people his father was in the army because after awhile they figured out who we was and Sam didn't like that.

"Your father did he serve in the Vietnam War?" Richard asked Sam. He thought he had a pretty good idea about who Sam's father was, but he wanted to ask him just to be sure.

"Yes, sir he did." Sam said looking at him a little curious at why that was the first question he asked. The next question he was usually asked was if he was in the army to not if his father served in a war that happened a long time ago. "I don't know remember what unit but I know he did."

Richard smiled "That's ok Sam." He said, he was sure now after seeing Sam's puzzling face that he knew Sam's father. "Your father he's a general now right? General Jacob Braddock?" He asked.

Sam looked at Jules who looked just as confused as he did. "Yes sir, that's right." Sam told him. "If you don't mind me asking sir how did you know that?" Sam was thinking that Jules father served in the Vietnam War and he had recognized his last name and then slowly put the pieces together but the Vietnam War was over twenty years ago how could he remember that long ago?

Richard smiled as he said "Your father and I served in the same unit in the Vietnam War, and I remember now because if I'm not mistaken you look actually like he did the last time I saw him." Richard told Sam. "We said we'd keep in touch but we never did." Richard told Sam. Sam's father and he had been best friends during the time they spent over seas, and they said that they'd stay in touch but they didn't after the first few weeks of writing to each other.

"Were you close?" Jules asked her father as he turned into the driveway of the farmhouse. She found it very scary that her father knew Sam's father, and it would be even scarier if they were really good friends.

"Oh, yea we were close I knew everything about him, I'll try and remember some of it, one thing I do remember clearly was his shot and how it wasn't as good as he thought it was." Richard said as he climbed out of the truck.

Jules started laughing "That sounds like Sam, he thinks he better then me but he can't even hit twenty shots on target." Jules said as Sam helped her out of the truck and handed her, her crutches. "I don't know how many I hit on target how many was it Sam?" Sam asked him smiling playfully.

Sam looked at her "It was twenty Jules and I hit ten targets perfectly I didn't miss." Sam told her as they started unloading the truck. "Once you get your cast off I'll hit fifty targets perfectly if you want me to." He told her smiling.

"Sam, give it up I'm better then you, accept that and move on." She told him playfully as they began to walk towards the house. "Dad, you want me to say hi to General Braddock for you when I meet him in November on American Thanksgiving?" Jules asked her father.

Richard smiled "Yea Juilanna you can do that, I don't know if he'll remember me or not though he might." Richard told her smiling.

"He probably will sir, you can email him if you want I know his personal email address." Sam told him as they walked up the long dirt driveway.

"I think that might be a good idea Sam." Richard smiled as he opened the door to his house and walked inside followed by Jules and Sam.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	21. The Best Medicine Part Three

A\N Hello wonderful beautiful peoples! :D I hope everybody had a good Valentine's Day yestrday and I hope today has been just as wonderful! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter :D It's fixed now sorry for the confusing and mix up I don't know what happend

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

**The Best Medicine Part Three**

"Auntie Jules!" Eight year old Allison and seven year old Brianna ran excitedly up to Jules as soon as they saw her walk into the kitchen where they were colouring at the kitchen table well there mother's helped there Grandmother make diner.

Jules smiled brightly "Hey girls what are you guys doing inside on a nice day?" She asked curiously. Usually all the kids were outside playing games or sports because there wasn't much to do inside and they weren't allowed to spend a lot of time inside watching TV and games on the computer.

"Mommy let us wait until you got here because we asked nicely, now we have to go outside." Allison explained to her Aunt. Allison had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. "You can come if you want." Allison told Jules with a pleading look on her face.

Rebecca turned around and looked her daughter "Allison I think your aunt wants to rest for a little while she's had a long day." Rebecca explained to her daughter. Rebecca had medium length blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Brianna looked at her mom who was standing beside her aunt "Mommy do I have to go outside to?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to go outside it was just that she wanted to spend time with the grownups in the kitchen and she wanted to help make dinner. "I can help make dinner." She suggested smiling as she played with her long black hair that that was in pig tails.

"You can help make Thanksgiving dinner on Sunday, right now I think you should go outside get some fresh air. Lena told her daughter. Lena had dark black hair brown eyes and dark skin. She had grown up in town and had gone to the same school that Jules and her brothers had gone to and she knew Jules very well. "You and Allison can go outside and play with your cousins until dinners ready and then after dinner maybe it will be dark enough to go into the corn maze. Lena told her daughter and niece.

"Before you go, this is my boyfriend Sam Braddock." Jules told the girls as they walked into the coat room to get there shoes. "He's a SRU just like I am." Jules explained to them as they both smiling more.

Allison put out her hand for Sam to shake "I'm Allison." She smiled as she shook Sam hand. Blonde hair, blue eyes, you're Auntie Jules prince charming." Allison smiled brightly at him. "I told her that she would meet you, well I didn't know it would be you because I didn't know you but I said you would have blonde hair and blue eyes." Allison told talking really fast.

Sam smiled as he looked at the young girl he remembered Jules telling him about her. "Well I guess I owe you a huge thank you." Sam smiled. "You're like a little match maker." He told her.

"I'll try my best to think of something and try my best to get back to you." Allison told him as she hugged him. "What's a match maker?" She asked, she always asked a lot of questions and loved to talk.

Sam smiled when she hugged him "A match maker is someone who see's the good in people and tells them who to date." Sam explained hoping that Allison would understand. "You told your aunt that her prince charming had blue eyes and blonde hair and then she met me, that's really good match making.

"Oh!" Allison said a huge smile on her face "Thanks Uncle Sam." She smiled as she took Brianna's hand and started pulling her towards the back door. "Come on Brianna the sooner we go outside the more fun we can have playing match maker." Allison told her younger cousin

"In a minute." Brianna promised as she walked up to Sam. "I'm Brianna, later after dinner can I play with your hair because Allison and I we love playing with hair." Brianna explained.

Sam looked at her smiling, "Yea, you can play with my hair you think you can put it in pig tails like yours?" He asked her smiling, as he looked at her long pig tails.

Brianna smiled widely "Yea I can try but you have really short boy hair." Brianna explained. "Auntie Jules can try to put your hair in pig tails to if I can't she does my hair all the time." Brianna told him, as she turned and walked back over to Allison.

"Ok, girls go outside and play." Lena told the young girls as they both ran into the coat room to put on there shoes and fall jackets. "Make sure you stay together." Lena called after them as she heard the back door a close, she didn't have to tell them to stay together they were best friends.

Jules turned to Sam a huge smile on her face "Sam I don't know why but they seem to love you." Jules told playfully. She knew why they loved him, he was sweet and kind and easy to talk to, and she was very impressed at how much her family liked so fair.

"Ouch Jules that hurts, really hurts." Sam joked as he put his hands over his heart. He thought her family was really nice especially so fair all the ones he had met had been really nice, respectful funny and very, very sweet.

"Oh, build a bridge a bridge and get over it." Jules said still laughing a smiling then she turned to Rebecca and asked how are Daniela and Aishlinn? Jules had only seen pictures over her very, very cute seven month old nieces.

Rebecca smiled "Sleeping right now thankfully." She said. "You guys can hold them later if you want when they wake up." She said smiling then she turned to Sam and said "I'm Rebecca." She said sticking out her hand for him to shake. "You seem to be a hit already I don't Allison and Brianna will leave you alone all night." She smiled.

Sam smiled brightly "That's fine there great kids." He said, "It'll be funny to see what they can do with my hair." He told them smiling.

"Oh, you're such a good sport, Jules he's worth keeping." Lena smiled as she looked at her sister in-law she had known all Jules life."

Jules smiled "Yea Lena I know." Jules told her smiling. "I think I'm going to go upstairs to my room and have a rest." She told them as she slowly turned around towards the main hallway. "You coming Sammy?" Jules asked her boyfriend smiling playfully as she looked at him.

Sam looked at her, he would have said yes in a heartbeat but he didn't think that they would be allowed to sleep in the same room, actually he knew they wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room "Uh, yea, sure." Sam said

Jules looked at him curiously then she figured out what he was thinking so she turned to her mother and asked "Mom, Sam's sleeping in the guest bedroom right?" She asked as she looked at Sam quickly.

Isabella Callaghan nodded her head at her daughter "Yea Jules that's right she answered." As Jules smiled and walked into the hallway Sam behind her carrying there bags.

TBC

A\N Hello again! :D Hope you liked the chapter... you know you want to review :D


	22. The Best Medicine Part Four

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people! :D Happy Family Day. President's Day or any other holiday you may be celebrating today! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter :D I'm probably going to post another chapter tonight to :D

Disclaimber: I do not own, Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Warnings: Talk of people bein naked

Spoilers: None

**The Best Medicine Part Four**

Sam followed Jules up the stairs that led to the second story of the farm house he was walking slowly behind her so if she tripped and fell he would be able to catch her. He knew that she knew something was wrong that's why she wanted to go upstairs; she couldn't still be tired she had slept on the plane. It wasn't that he was upset he was just feeling a little uneasy as memories of his childhood and time spent in Afghanistan came flooding back to him. He tried his best to put them in the back of his mind as Jules opened the door to her bedroom and he followed her in placing their suitcases on the carpet. Her bedroom wasn't at all like he had expected it to be. It was a light shade of purple and her bed was white. Like he had accepted though the shelves of her room her lined with sports trophies, medals and pictures, one picture caught his eye and he slowly walked over towards the shelf that it was sitting on "I'd ask why you're all muddy but I think the picture speaks for itself." Sam smiled as he picked up a picture of a younger version of Jules who couldn't have been older then six, her school uniform was all muddy and she had a soccer ball in her arms. "What were you doing playing mud soccer?" He asked as he put the picture down and turned around to look at her.

Jules blushed a little she had forgotten she still had that picture "I was playing soccer during gym class on the last day of grade one. It had been raining all day but it cleared up so we went outside and played soccer where it wasn't muddy but there was on spot on the field that was, and the ball went in the mud and even though my teacher told me not to I went into the mud and got it, my parents were there and they thought it was cute after they got mad at me." Jules told him as she walked up to him.

Sam smiled as he looked at the picture again "I think it's cute." He told her trying his best to smile as he turned around and walked over her bed. "You have any other pictures?" He asked as he sat down trying not to think about his childhood.

Jules nodded her head as she slowly sat down beside him "You can see them later if you want." Jules told him softly. "Right now though I want to know what's wrong." Jules told him as she gently rubbed his back. She hadn't known him for that long but she knew when something was bothering him and he was defiantly upset about something and she had a pretty good idea what it was. He didn't talk about his childhood as much as she talked about hers and all she really knew was that his father was in the army and he and his older sisters grew up on military bases around the country and in the States. "You can tell me if you want, I'm a pretty good listener." She tried to smile as she pulled him in closer to her.

Sam ran his hand through his blonde hair and finally looked at Jules, sighing he said "It's not as bad as you probably think." Sam looked at her. "The army wrecked my family, my dad was never around, my mom and sisters and I moved around from base to base seeing my dad maybe twice a year if that, we had money and everything we wanted but growing up sometimes I just wanted my father, and then when I turned eighteen I joined much to my mothers disliking and I was in Afghanistan for six years when I realized that I didn't want to be in the army for life so at the end of my six year tour I came home and got an honorable discharge, with help from my father who had just made General." Sam told her.

Jules looked at him he clearly seemed upset about something else so she quietly asked as she put her hand in his and squeezed it "Are your parents still together?" She asked him quietly not wanting to upset him.

Sam nodded his head sadly "Yea but they've never really been happy together." Sam told her. "My family isn't as happy and close as yours is." Sam told her, still feeling a little upset we wished his family was as close and big as Jules was.

"Sam, you're part of my family, my work family is just as important to me as my real family." Jules told him as she rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm really glad you told me about your family though." She told him as she pulled him into a hug. "How many military bases did you live on?" She asked him curiously.

Sam looked at her "A lot, fifteen in seventeen years." He told her as he put his arm around her waist. He remembered hating it whenever they had to move because it felt like he had just gotten settled in and made friends

"Oh my gosh," Jules said very surprised, she had thought it would be five or six at the most but fifteen in seventeen years was a lot of moving and switching schools. "What's the longest you were ever in one place?" She asked.

"Two years." Sam told her as she looked at him completely shocked. "It was New Jersey, I loved it and I made a really good friend and we thought we'd finally be staying but at the end of summer right before school was about to start my dad got transferred again so we moved back to Ottawa. Sam told her.

"Oh, Sammy I don't you imagine how hard that must have been." Jules told him, she couldn't imagine moving that many times when she was a kid, leaving all of her friends and going to a strange city where she didn't know anyone. "What's the shortest you've ever spent in one place?" She asked him, knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer, if two and a half years was the longest he'd spent in one place she didn't want to know what the shortest amount of time was.

"I got used to it." Sam admitted sadly. "The shortest I've ever spent in one place is half an hour." Sam told her. "They got some papers mixed up, we were in LA and we were supposed to be in Las Vegas."

Jules smiled a little "I bet that must have been annoying." She said, "What happened?" She asked.

"Yea I was thirteen and I had met some girls that I thought were really hot and then we had to leave for Las Vegas where we only spent one mouth before we went to Hawaii." Sam told her smiling.

Jules looked at him and hit him gently in the ribs "Oh I hope your older sisters have some embarrassing stories about you they can tell me when I meet them." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell my about Hawaii, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Jules told him.

"Well we were only there for three months, but I can tell you one thing surfing isn't as easy as snowboarding I can't tell you how many times I fell into the water but that was probably because I was too busy looking at all of the girls walking around in bikinis, maybe I'll take you sometime." Sam told her smiling as he gently kissed the back of her neck.

Jules smiled as she gently punched him in the ribs "If you take me you won't see me in a bikini." She told him playfully. "I like to wear actual bathing suits." She told him as he over exaggerated a disappointed sigh. "I won't even wear a bathing suit if you keep that up." She told him playfully.

"Ok, baby, I'm sorry." Sam told her as he pulled her close to her and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He said again. "You can just walk around naked if you want." He joked playfully.

Jules looked at him smiling and she said "Sam I don't know how you ever survived living with two older sisters." She told him as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him trying not to laugh.

"I did but just barley and it's half there fault, they made me watch chick flicks with them." Sam told her as she shook her head laughing a little.

"You can't blame them for everything." She told him as she gently ran her hand over his face. "And just so were clear if we never do go to Hawaii if I have to walk around naked so will you." She said playfully.

Sam looked at her. "Sweetheart I don't have a problem with that." He told her as he pulled her into a deep romantic kiss.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter :D Next chapter should be up later tonight :D


	23. The Best Medicine Part Five

A\N Hello wonderful, beatiful peoples! :D Sorry I didn't update twice last night I was watching the TV and I lost track of the time. I hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Dusclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or American Eagle

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None:

**The Best Medicine Part Five**

"Sam listen to be I'll be fine I promise I won't die!" Jules told Sam for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was after dinner and dark enough to go into the corn maze but after Sam had seen it and seen how dark it was outside he had told Jules that he didn't think it would be safe for her to go through the maze on her crutches. "I'll have you to protect me if anything happens." Jules smiled a little as she moved closer to him. She knew he was trying to protect her but it was getting a little annoying.

"Jules I know you think you'll be fine, but I don't know I'd do if anything else happened you to I just don't want to risk losing you." He admitted as her put his hands in hers. "I just don't think it's a good idea." He told her again.

Jules sighed as she looked at him "You know you're worse then my dad and brothers, none of them said anything to me." She told him as she thought about what could happen if she went out into the corn maze and even with a flashlight it would be easy for her to trip and fall. "Ok Sammy you've convinced me I'll stay." She told him giving in as she sighed and put her arm around him. "I hope you're happy." She said.

"Baby as long as you're safe I'll always, be happy." Sam told her as he pulled her closer to him and gently pulled her into a deep romantic kiss. "I love you so much." He told her as their lips broke apart.

Jules tried not to blush as she ran her hand gently over his face "I love you to Sammy." She told him as she hugged him tightly. "Now come on let's go downstairs and see if Rebecca and Nathan want to give up Daniela and Aishlinn for awhile so we can hold them." Jules said smiling as she slowly stood up. "If we're not going out to the corn maze we might as well do something fun." She explained as she walked towards her bedroom door Sam closely behind.

As soon as eight year old Sullivan, seven year old Antonio and six year old Tyron saw Sam walk down the stairs they ran excitedly up to him. All three boys thought Sam was really cool and they liked him a lot. "Uncle Sam, hurry up! The sooner we go outside the more time we have in the corn maze!" Six year old Tyron explained to Sam as he ran up to him followed closely by Sullivan and Antonio.

Sam looked at the young boy with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Sorry buddy I'm staying here with your aunt." Sam looked at the young boy he felt like he was in a loose, loose situation he didn't want to upset Sullivan, Antonio and Tyron but he wanted to stay with Jules.

If Tyron was upset in anyway he didn't show it and he currently didn't sound upset as he said "You're making sure Auntie Jules get's better?" He asked Sam as he looked at him and then to Jules who was now holding either Aishlinn or Daniela on the couch in the living room.

Sam nodded his head at the young boy. "That's actually what I'm doing, it would be too unsafe for your aunt to go into the corn maze with her crutches so were going to stay here." He answered as he watched Tyron nod his head a little.

"Aunt Jules is going to be able to go to the fair tomorrow right?" Eight year old Sullivan asked. He wanted to go on some of the rides at the fair with Sam and Jules and if they didn't go then it wouldn't be as much fun.

"Yea she should be able to go to the fair." Sam told the young boy who had brown hair and green eyes. He was very impressed that the three young boys had not gotten upset and he was even more impressed that at such a young age all three seemed to understand that since Jules was hut it wouldn't be safe for Jules to go into the corn maze.

Seven, year old Antonio smiled as he walked up to Sam and said "If it will make Auntie Jules feel better then its ok, but can you go on a few rides with me tomorrow?" Antonio knew that his aunt needed to get better because somebody had hurt her leg really bad but he also thought that it was a little unfair that his aunt and uncle couldn't do things with him.

Sam smiled as he ruffled the young boy's dark black hair "You bet we can buddy." He told him as Antonio smiled widely. He didn't know how much the three young boys liked him he just thought they were really nice, very polite and very understanding for such a young age, all of those traits we found were in all of Jules nieces and nephews and he thought it must have something to do with the way they were raised and since they all lived in strong Catholic families it made sense.

"Ok then I, guess its ok." Antonito smiles brightly as he went to follow Sullivan and Tyron to the coat room to get there boots and fall jackets so that they could go outside and into the corn maze.

"Sam do you want to hold Daniela I want to go catch up to Antonio, Sullivan and Tyron make sure they don't get lost." Nathan said to Sam as he walked up to Sam carrying a smiling Daniela in his arms.

Sam looked at Jules older brother and smiled "Yea sure." He smiled brightly as Nathan gently put seven mouth old Daniela into his arms and ran off to catch up too his two nephews and son. "Hey, baby girl." Sam smiled widely as he looked at the infant that he was now holding tightly in his arms "You're beautiful you know that you're going to grow up and break a lot of boy's hearts." Sam told the young baby as she began playing with the zipper on his American Eagle jacket. "You're also a trouble maker look at you." He smiled brightly as he gently took Daniela's hand off of his jacket, needing something to play with Daniela tightly held onto Sam's finger and put in her mouth sucking on it.

Walking quietly over to where Sam was standing holding onto Daniela Rebecca smiled when she saw Daniela sucking on Sam's finger "I see you've made a new friend, just be careful she doesn't like it when you take your finger out." Rebecca warned as Sam nodded his head and began to walk over to the couch wear Jules was hold Aishlinn.

"Are they identical or is it just because I don't know them because if I didn't know I was holding Daniela I wouldn't have any idea what one I was holding." Sam admitted. To him Daniela and Aishlinn looked identical but he was wondering if that was because he hadn't know them that long or if they were in fact identical twins.

"Don't worry Sam their identical twins it's not just you." Jules told her boyfriend smiling as he sat down beside her. "I can't tell them apart that well either which will probably get better in time once they start walking and talking." Jules told him.

Rebecca smiled as she looked at her two daughters "They already have different personalities Daniela cries loudly whenever I try to put her in a dress and she's more social, and Aishlinn loves wearing dresses and she cries more." Rebecca told Jules and Sam.

"Oh, so you're going to play sports and beat up all the guys just like your Aunt Jules." Sam smiled softly at Daniela as she started playing with his zipper again finally releasing his finger from her mouth.

"I wore dresses when I was younger." Jules defended herself smiling as Aishlnn started playing with her brown hair. "Only when I had to but I wore them." Jules told him smiling as she tried to hide a yawn from him.

Sam smiled lovingly as he looked at Jules "You getting tired?" he asked gently as he heard her yawn. "It's ok if you want to go you bed." He told her gently.

"I'm fine, Sam I'm not tired." She lied as she yawned again, she was dead tired and she would do anything to go to bed, but it was only 9:00 and she wanted to stay up until everybody got back from the corn maze so she could say goodnight to them.

"Jules, I can see you yawning why don't you go to bed?" Sam asked her. "You'll see everybody tomorrow." He reminded her as she sighed and looked at him.

"Sam I-" Jules began as she yawned again getting more and more tired by the minute. "Maybe I will go to bed." She gave in as she handed an almost sleeping Aishlnn to Rebecca.

"I'll come up with you, to make sure you actually go to bed." Sam told her smiling as he handed Daniela to Jenna and helped Jules stand up.

"Sam I don't need any help." Jules smiled, she always said that and he never listened to her and helped anyways.

"Goodnight." Jules said as she and Sam made there way to the stairs that led to the second story.

"Goodnight." Jenna and Rebecca called back.

"Sam, I'm ok from here, I can get changed on my on, you should go back downstairs before Daniela starts crying." Jules smiled as they got to her bedroom door. She knew that it wasn't a good idea for Sam to come into Jules room with her when she had said she was going to bed. "I' promise I can get changed by myself I do it everyday back at home without you helping me." Jules told him.

"Yea, Jules I know you do, but I would like to help you someday." Sam smiled as he pulled Jules into a quick romantic kiss.

Jules smiled as she ran her hands through his blonde hair "Well Sammy that day's not today." She smiled playfully as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked the chapter! :D Next chapter will be up tomorrow :D


	24. The Best Medicine Part Six

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people! *waves hyperly* :D Happy Wednesday! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Sesame Street or PBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**The Best Medicine Part Six**

Sam woke up early Saturday morning to the sounds of loud cries coming from the bedroom next to guest bedroom he was sleeping in. Rolling over to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table he saw that it was only 6:00. Yawning tiredly Sam slowly stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. Sam didn't recognize the crying but he knew that one year old Jason and two year olds Elliot and Filippo were sleeping in the bedroom next to his. Walking quietly into the bedroom Sam saw two year old Elliot staying up in his crib shaking the bars and crying loudly not wanting the young boy to wake anybody else in the house up Sam walked quickly but quietly over to the toddler's crib. "It's ok, it's ok." Sam tried to calm the crying toddler as he picked him up and placed him on his hip. "What's wrong?" Sam asked Elliot as he stopped crying and looked at Sam.

"Wook teddy?" Elliot pointed to the spot on the ground where his brown teddy bear was laying. Elliot had stood up in his crib holding tightly onto his teddy bear but it had fallen to the ground when he had stood up and Elliot couldn't reach it so he cried knowing that somebody would pick it up for him.

Sam looked down to they brown teddy bear that was lying on the floor "Oh you dropped your teddy bear." Sam said as he put Elliot on the ground so he could pick up his teddy bear. "Does your teddy beat have a name?" Sam asked Elliot as he picked up again.

Elliot nodded his head "Awex." Elliot answered trying his best to say Alex.

Sam smiled "I like the name Alex." Sam told Elliot. "My teddy bears name was Oscar." Sam told the toddler as Alan walked quietly into the room and smiled when he saw Sam holding a smiling Elliot. Sam smiled as he saw Alan, but he was also a little disappointed because he was having fun with Elliot.

Alan walked quietly to where Sam was holding Elliot, "Thanks Sam." He smiled as he took Elliot from him. "I was wondering why he suddenly stopped crying." Alan told Sam. Alan had dark brown hair and brown eyes he was Jules youngest older brother and was only three years older then she was.

Sam smiled "no problem, he dropped his teddy bear Alex but he has it now." Sam explained as he started to walk quietly back towards the bedroom door.

"No Unca Sam." Elliot called to Sam as he reached his arms out as fair as he could. He didn't want Sam to leave he really liked Sam. Sam turned quietly on his heels and walked back over to where Alan was holding the young boy. "Stay." Elliot told Sam as he reached out his hands to him.

Sam looked at Alan and said "I can take him downstairs with me I was going down there anyways it's no problem, and you look like you need sleep." Sam said and he was right Alan did look very tired.

"Oh, no Sam that's ok thanks though." Alan told Sam. Alan was very tiredAlan knew that he was tired his wife Jenna was seven months pregnant, and she has been tossing and turning all night in bed trying to get comfortable. He knew that Sam was tired to and it wasn't that Alan didn't trust Sam, he did but he knew that Sam also needed sleep and as tired as he was he didn't want to make Sam loose sleep.

"No Unca Sam!" Elliot said as Sam began to walk away again. "Stay!" He said a little louder as tears started filling up in his eyes again.

Alan looked at his two year old son "Do you want Uncle Sam to take you downstairs?" He asked even though he knew the answer already he needed to ask him just to make sure.

Elliot quickly nodded his head, "Yea Dada." He said excitedly as he reached his hands out to Sam again.

Alan looked at Sam, "Are you sure it's ok?" He asked again he wanted to make sure Sam wasn't saying it was fine just because he knew that he was tired and needed to sleep.

Sam smiled brightly "Yea Alan its fine." Sam told him smiling as Alan handed Elliot to him again, "You wanna go downstairs and have some breakfast." Sam asked Elliot as he began to walk quietly towards the door Alan close behind him.

Elliot smiled and nodded his head "Yea Unca Sam." He said happily as Sam opened the bedroom door and walked into the dark hallway. "You ungrey to?" He asked Sam trying his best to say hungry.

Sam nodded his head "Yea I'm hungry." He said, he was telling the truth he was getting hungry the last meal he had eaten had been dinner at 7:00 the previous night.

"Elliot's foods in the fridge and the cupboard, just asking him what he wants and he should be able to pick one." Alan told Sam as he started making his way back towards his bedroom. "Thanks again Sam." He smiled

Sam smiled brightly back. "No problem Alan." He said as he walked slowly and carefully down the wooden stairs. "What do you want to have for breakfast?" Sam asked Elliot as he walked towards the kitchen turning on the light he placed Elliot in his booster seat and walked towards the fridge.

"Unca Sam, cerrewl." Elliot told Sam from his booster seat trying his best to say cereal.

"You want cereal?" Sam asked as he opened a cabinet door to find some baby cereal. "We can do that." Sam smiled as he put the cereal bowl on the counter to open another cabinet door to get a small bowl and spoon. "Do you want milk?" Sam asked Elliot as he poured the cereal into the small bowl he had found

Elliot nodded his head "Yes pwese Unca Sam." Elliot smiled as Sam walked towards the fridge to get out the milk. "Twank Wou." Elliot smiled brightly as Sam put the bowl on cereal and the small spoon in front of him.

"Your welcome." Sam smiled as he sat down beside Elliot and watched as the toddler fed himself getting milk on his face and shirt. "I'm going to go see if I can find a bib or something." Sam said standing up and walking back towards the cabinets.

A few minutes later Jules walked into the kitchen not being able to see Sam, Jules walked over to Elliot and curiously asked "Elliot who got you out of your crib?" Jules knew that the two year old couldn't have been able to get himself out of his crib and even if he could there was no way that he would be able to pour himself cereal.

Elliot smiled brightly as he looked at his aunt "Awie Juese Unca Sam's here." Elliot told her.

Jules smiled widened at the thought of seeing Sam as she asked "Sam brought you downstairs?" That didn't surprise Jules, she had heard Elliot crying but had assumed that either Alan or Jenna had brought her downstairs but she could picture Sam going into the bedroom and picking up the young boy then offering to take him downstairs himself so that Alan and Jenna could sleep. "Did he forget to get you bib?" Jules smiled as she saw that Elliot was covered with milk.

"Not anymore, I found one." Sam smiled as he walked back towards the table carrying a bib along with a few paper towels. "I thought I heard your voice." Sam smiled at Jules as he put the bib on Elliot. "You have a good sleep?" He asked her, as he looked at her, in his opinion she looked beautiful even though she would probably disagree with him. She was wearing a light brown sweater that fit her perfectly and tight jeans that also fit her perfectly. Sam smiled at how country she looked.

Jules tried not to blush as she saw Sam looking at her "Yea, it was ok." Jules told him it didn't take her long to get to sleep once she started counting down the hours until she got to see Sam again counting the hours until she got to see Sam got her to sleep faster then counting sheep. "How about you?" She asked him as she sat down in the chair beside Sam.

"I slept like a baby." Sam told her smiling, it was true that he had a good sleep but he had gotten to bed late because none of the kids wanted to go to sleep, they were all way to hyper from going through the corn maze.

Elliot smiled "I done." He proudly said as he pushed the empty cereal bowl away from him. "Can we pwese watch TV now?" Elliot looked at Jules and Sam. "Pwese." He said again when they didn't respond right away.

"Yea sure we can watch TV." Jules told Elliot as Sam picked up his cereal bowl and spoon and walked over to the sink. "What do you want to watch?" Jules asked the young boy.

Elliot thought about his aunt's questions for a minute "I don't know." Elliot shrugged his shoulders as Sam picked him up from his booster seat and placed him on his hip. "Unca Sam does you know what's on TV?" Elliot asked.

"No sorry buddy." Sam told the young boy as he walked into the living room followed by Jules who was slowly walking using her crutches. "I'm sure they'll be something we can watch though." Sam told him as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Do you want to watch Sesame Street?" Sam asked Elliot as he saw the show on PBS.

"Yea Unca Sam!" Elliot agreed happily as Sam clicked on the show. "I wove Senee Street!" Elliot said happily as he watched the show.

An hour later Jenna walked slowly down the stairs not being able to sleep anymore and getting restless in bed. She smiled brightly at the sight that she saw Elliot was sitting happily on Sam's lap watching Sesame Street on TV. Jules was sitting beside Sam and her head rested on his shoulder well his hand lay protectively over her. She walked silently into the living room not wanting to interrupt the moment. "You guys look perfect together." She finally smiled and said. "You're going to make really great parents." She said to Sam and Jules as Elliot immediately ran up to Jenna when he saw her.

"Mama Awie Juese and Unca Sam are rewwy nice." Elliot smiled as Jenna picked him up and placed him on her knee.

Jenna smiled "I know their really nice." She smiled as she stood up. "Come on let's go find you some clothes to wear." Jenna told Elliot as she started walking back towards the stairs holding onto Elliot's hand.

Jules waitied until Jenna and Elliot were upstairs before she turned to Sam and said "Good morning Sammy as she kissed him quickly on the lips." Jules wanted to ask Sam a question she had wanted to ask him for a few weeks now. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer but she wanted to make sue.

"Good morning to you to." Sam smiled as he gladly kissed her back. "You taken your medicine yet?" He asked her curiously. Jules was usually pretty good at remembering to take her medicine but he asked wanted to make sure she had taken it.

Jules nodded her head as she looked at Sam "Yes, Sammy I took my medicine when I woke up." Jules told him, as she looked up at him she knew she had to ask him sometime so she finally asked him "You want kids right?" She asked.

Sam looked at her for a few minutes "In the future yea of course I do." Sam told her smiling as he tightened his grip around her. Why, do you want kids?" He asked her, he knew it was a stupid question but he asked it anyways.

Jules nodded her head "Yea I want a really big family." Jules told him smiling she wasn't going to tell him but she only wanted to have kids with Sam and she was already getting used to the name Jules Braddock since she had thought about it so many times.

Sam smiled as he kissed her gently "I want a big family to." He smiled. He only to have kids with Jules but he would never tell her that because he didn't want it to scare her away. He really loved her and he didn't want to do anything to wreck the relationship they had.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! :D


	25. I won't say I'm sorry

A\N Hello all you people's in Flashpoint fanfiction reading land! :D So nobody is confused I skiped a few days, this chapter is after Sam and Jules get back from Alberta :D It's on the Monday night so I only skiped over one day :D Anyways please don't kill me after you read this chapter :D I promise everything will work out :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: A fight, talk\thought of wanting sleeping with somebody who you're not married to.

**I won't say I'm sorry**

"I'm having some ice cream and then I'm going to bed." Jules told Sam tiredly as they walked into his apartment late Monday night. They had spent all day in Alberta with Jules family and they didn't leave for the airport until noon. "Tomorrow I'm sleeping all day, so don't wake me up." Jules playfully warned as she walked towards the freezer.

Sam smiled as he walked up behind her. "I have shift tomorrow from 12:00 pm till 8:00 pm, so when I get home all I'll want to do is sleep to." Sam told her smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew how strongly Jules felt about not sleeping together but he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Sam." Jules said slowly, "My legs getting better now I can sleep on the couch if you want to-" Jules began telling him before he interrupted her.

"No, Jules sleeping on the couch will only make your leg worse, I'll sleep on the couch, I love the couch its fine. Sam lied as he opened the freezer door for her and got out the chocolate ice cream. Getting two bowls and two spoons he dished out of ice cream putting more in one bowl and less in the other.

Jules looked at the two bowls wondering which one was meant for her "Which one's mine?" She asked Sam as she looked at him.

"Which ever one you want." Sam told her, he knew how much she loved chocolate ice cream so he was pretty sure she would pick the bowl that had more ice cream in it

Jules smiled as she pointed to the bowl on the left. The bowl on the left was the one that had more chocolate ice cream in it. "Sorry." Jules smiled shyly "I love chocolate ice cream." She told him as Sam picked up the two bowls and spoons and carried them over towards the kitchen table.

"That's ok sweetheart." Sam told her as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I know you love chocolate ice cream." He told her as he sat down at the table and began to eat his ice cream.

Jules smiled brightly as she looked at her boyfriend "I love you more." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I never thought I could love anybody more then I love chocolate ice cream but I love you more." Jules told him laughing as she put a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

Sam smiled as he looked at her "Jules you're not making any sense but it's very, very cute when you don't make any sense." Sam told her as he began to kiss her neck completely forgetting that Jules had said she was tired and had wanted to go to bed.

"Sam." Jules said in a warning voice, "I said I was tired remember." She told him trying her best not to give in to Sam's kisses. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Sam and she wanted to sleep with him. She wanted to sleep with him so badly but she couldn't. She couldn't because if she did she'd feel horrible knowing she let down her family herself and her religion. "I really meat it I am tired." Jules was finally able to tell him. "I thought you were tired to?" She asked him as he finally stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"I am." Sam said as he looked at her getting a little frustrated, he didn't understand why she didn't want to sleep with anybody until they were married. To him the whole idea seemed stupid, but he how strongly Jules felt about it so he left it alone not wanting to upset her. "I'm very tired." He told her as he finished his ice cream and stood up walking over to the sink to place his empty bowl into it.

"Ok," Jules sighed as she also stood up, "So we should both go to bed." She told him. "Separate bed's." Jules clarified as Sam walked over to the kitchen table to pick up her empty bowls. "You on the couch and me in the bedroom." She told him, as she turned around to walk towards the bedroom knowing that if she kissed him it would surly have a bad outcome.

"Jules." Sam raced to catch up with her grabbing her arm gently. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" He asked her playfully as he rubbed her arm gently with his hand. He knew she didn't want to sleep with him but a kiss was just a kiss and she had kissed him before.

"Sam." Jules let out a sigh. "I don't think it's a good idea I-" Jules began telling him shyly and quietly before Sam cut her off again but this time he wasn't very happy.

"Jules!" He almost yelled at her. "I know you don't want to sleep with me but a kiss is just a kissed! You've kissed me before!" Sam reminded her as he took a few steps away from her running his hands quickly through his hair trying to calm down.

"Sam!" Jules said a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, but I have to do this, ok I have to and I'm not going to apologize for that because if you love me as much as you say you do you would understand!" Jules told him even more cheeks running down her cheeks.

Sam turned quickly around to look at Jules; did she just say he didn't love her? Jules! Let me make this perfectly clear! I love you, I love you very, very much you know that! This isn't my fault ok I'm telling you I love you you're the one who has this whole idea in your head about not sleeping together if or when we get married." Sam told her, getting madder by the minute. He knew how important it was to her but he couldn't really see why.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you Sam!" Jules told him fats tears now streaming down her face. "I know you love me and I love you to, but we shouldn't even be living together! Sometimes I feel like our relationship is moving way to fast and I don't know what to do." Jules said as she tried to stop crying.

Sam looked at her, still a little angry what did she mean when she said they shouldn't eve be living together? Did she not like living with him? Was he doing something wrong? All of these questions and more started running through his brain at a fast pace "What do you mean we shouldn't be living together?" He finally asked her shifting his feat a little bit uncomfortably.

Jules looked at him as more tears began to fall down her face. "I mean the only reason we're living together is because I'm on crutches if I wasn't I'd still be living at my townhouse and we wouldn't be having this fight right now. She told him.

Sam looked at her, "So what you're saying is you don't like living with me?" Sam asked her, his voice full of anger.

Jules looked at him even more tears running down her face she couldn't believe he would even think something like that of course she loved living with him. "Sam! I love living with you ok but were both tired right now and if I'm afraid if we say anything else we're going to wreck are relationship. If we both sleep on this, will feel better in the morning." Jules told him, even though she knew it wasn't true she needed to believe that it was.

"Jules! This isn't going to go away! You know that! We're still going to have the same problem tomorrow, and the day after that and so on! This problem is never going to go away unless we fix it! And I don't think we can do that!" Sam told her close to tears himself.

Jules looked at him fast tears running down her face "Are….are….you….breaking….up with….me?" She somehow managed to ask him through the fast tears that were now running down her face.

Sam looked at her "I don't know Jules. I don't want to but I don't think we have any other choice." Sam told her sadly trying as best as he could not to cry.

Jules nodded her head as she looked at him still crying she told him "If you love me as much as you keep on saying you do you'd be able to wait but can't wait so you must not love but fooled me because I thought you did and I was ready you spend the rest of my life with you." Jules told him still crying as she walked as quickly as she could into his bedroom and closed the bedroom door.

Sam sighed heavily He did love her, but it was because he loved her so much that he wanted to sleep with her why doesn't she understand that?" Sam thought angrily to himself as he walked over to the couch.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D Remember everything will work out! :D


	26. Best Part of Fights

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D Did anybody eles see the promo for next weeks new ep?

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Toronto General, or The Notebook

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of sleeping with somebody before your married

**Best part of fights**

Jules woke up early the next the morning. She had been up half the night crying about what happened between her and Sam she couldn't believe he had gotten so mad at her at something he knew would never happen. He had known for along time that he wasn't going to be able to sleep with Jules until they were married. Jules thought he was ok with that but after their fight she wasn't so sure. She didn't even know if they were still dating after their fight. Letting tears fall down her face she looked at the alarm clock it read 6:00, sighing she knew that Colleen would be getting ready for work and wouldn't have made any plans for lunch yet. Dialing her best friend's number she knew off by heart Jules waited for somebody to pick up the phone, hoping praying that it was Colleen because she didn't think she could wait another second before she broke down in complete tears and Colleen was the only person she felt safe crying to.

Hearing the phone ring Colleen raced towards the phone on the other side of the bedroom, "Hello." She said into it not bothering to look at caller idea figuring it would be Robbie who was working night shift at Toronto General.

"Hey, Colleen." Jules said softly into the phone her voice breaking as fast tears ran down her face. "Did I wake you up?" She asked, she was hoping that she didn't wake her best friend up.

Colleen immediately knew that Jules was upset very upset, "No Jules you didn't wake me up. Coleen told her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the bed not caring that she should be getting ready for work.

Jules tried to hold back her tears. "I don't know, I think Sam broke up with me." Jules told Colleen through fast tears running down her face.

"What?" Colleen asked completely surprised by her best friend's news. Colleen was under the strong impression that Sam was strongly in love with Jules and nothing no matter what it was would cause him to break up with her. "What happened?" Colleen asked fearing for the worst and expecting to get it.

"We got home late last night from Alberta and we were eating chocolate ice cream and everything was going really, really well but then he started kissing me on the neck and not that I didn't love it because I did but then I told him to stop because I can't sleep with him and we got into this huge argument and he said the problem couldn't be fixed and I don't know what to do." Jules told her crying even more.

Colleen sighed heavily she hated Sam right now how could he do something like that? "Ok Jules the first thing you have to do is calm down ok this isn't your fault it's his, strongly, strongly his, talk to him, and see what he has to say and explain that you don't want to break up, third meet me at my office for lunch." Colleen told her as she stood up from her bed. "You going to be ok until then?" Colleen asked her.

Jules nodded her head even though she knew Colleen couldn't see her "Yea I'll be ok." Jules told her. "Sam has shift at 12:00 so maybe if we be civil enough I'll get him to drop me off." She told her, her voice a mix of anger and sadness.

"Ok Jules, remember it's not your fault, see you around twelve." Colleen reminded her.

"Yea Colleen I know. See you around twelve." Jules tried to smile as she slowly stood up and walked towards the closet to get changed. She picked out a black long sleeved shirt and track pants.

Not being able to sleep Sam finally grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV to the CTV news and got up to walk towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Sam found him self hopelessly staring at his bedroom door hoping, preying that Jules would walk out. He knew she probably wouldn't talk to her and after thinking about the fight they had he wouldn't blame her. He did act somewhat like a huge jerk but she needed to see things from his side as much as he needed to see things from his. He loved Jules very much and he wanted to sleep with her, but he knew he could wait a few years until they were married. He knew they were going to be married because they were perfect for each other. Just then Jules walked slowly out of the bedroom her head down. "Hey, Jules." Sam said softly as Jules continued walking.

Jules looked up after hearing Sam's tired, sad voice "He must not have had a good sleep either "Hey." She said quietly back as she walked towards the kitchen totally prepared to talk about their fight.

Sam looked at her she looked really tired and her eyes were red like she'd been crying all night he couldn't believe that he had made her cry that much and it broke his heart to know that he did. "About last night I was a complete jerk and I'm sorry I really am." Sam told her, he hoped she accepted his apology but he would completely understand it if she didn't.

Jules looked at him for a few minutes before finally nodding her head and saying "Yea, you were a jerk but you can't just apologize, last night you broke up with me. What was that about?" Jules asked him, she didn't want to break up with him and she hoped that Sam didn't really want to break up with her.

Sam shook his head "Jules, I know this is an excuse but I was tired and not thinking straight, I don't want to break up ok and I do love you, I love you very, very much and I want to sleep with you but I can wait a few years until were married." Sam told her.

"Were getting married now?" Jules asked him smiling as she walked closer towards him. Jules could see herself marrying Sam in a few years, but she didn't know that he was also thinking of the idea.

Sam blushed as he said "In a few years maybe." Sam told her, "But to tell you the truth I really, really, hope were married in a few years." Sam told her smiling.

"Me to." Jules told him as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "You think you can wait until were married to sleep with me because if you can't then I think you were right last night. If you can't wait then maybe we should break up." Jules told him. She really hopped that he told her he could wait until they were married.

Sam smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her passionately "I think I can mange it." He smiled as she kissed him back. "You know how they say the best part of a fight is making up? Sam asked as Jules looked at him "Well watching The Notebook with you doesn't seem like such a bad idea." Sam told her smiling as Jules kissed him.

"I don't know Sam…It's really romantic I'm not sure you'd like it." Jules told him playfully as she began to walk slowly towards the couch.

"Jules just let me watch it with you." Sam told her smiling as he followed her towards the couch picking up the movie from the coffee table he put it in the DVD player and turned around to find Jules stretched out on the couch smiling. "Very funny Jules." Sam told her also smiling as he walked closet towards the couch. "Don't make me sit on top of you, I don't want to do that." Sam told her laughing and smiling.

"Fine," Jules sighed smiling as she slowly sat up letting Sam sit down. "Can you drop me off at Colleen's office on your way to the station?" Jules asked Sam as she placed her head on his chest.

"You bet I can sweetheart." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you more then anything in the world right?" Sam asked her as he softly as the movie started.

Jules tried not to blush as she moved closer to him and said "I love you more then all of the ice cream in the world, Sammy." Jules told him smiling as she gently rubbed his arm with her hand.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	27. Rollercoaster Ride

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people! :D Hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't owN Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or the Royal Canadian Milatry College

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Rollercoaster Ride**

"Sammy you don't want to forget your cell phone. I might die and need to call you." Jules told Sam smiling as she walked into the kitchen where Sam was filling up a water bottle.

Sam quickly turned around placing his black water bottle on the counter, looking at her Sam said "Jules how you could call me when you're dead, and I have my cell phone it's on the kitchen table." Sam told her as he grabbed his black water bottle and walked over to the kitchen table pick up his work cell phone.

"I'm just making sure you don't forget it, and I was being sarcastic." Jules told him. "You ready to go?" She asked as he started walking towards the front door.

"Almost." Sam told her as he stopped right in front of her and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Now I'm ready." He smiled as he started walking towards the front door.

Jules was about to answer him when her cell phone rang taking it out of her pocket she saw that it was Colleen and answered it "Hey Colleen, were just leaving now." Jules told her best friend.

"Hey, Jules." Colleen said quietly she was outside of a courtroom, the judge had called for a twenty minute recess and she decided to call Jules to tell her she wasn't going to be able to have lunch with her since she was going to be stuck in court all day. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I'm stuck in arraignment court all day. I'm sorry I'm going to have to cancel lunch." Colleen apologized; she hoped her best friend wouldn't be to upset. "You sound happier did Sam finally realize what a jerk he was?" Colleen asked.

Jules was disappointed but she knew Colleen had to work "No that's ok Colleen I understand I've canceled on you before. Jules told her and it was true she had canceled her plans with Colleen before because of work to. "Yea, I'm feeling a lot better, I talked to Sam and everything's great." Jules told her smiling.

Colleen smiled "That's great Jules." She told her. "I'm really sorry again for canceling on you and I wish I could talk longer but recesses is over I have to get back to court. I'll talk to you later." Colleen told her trying not to sound rushed even though she was.

"That's ok Colleen go keep the city safe. I'll talk to you later." Jules promised as she hung up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. Turning to look at Sam she said "That was Colleen, she's stuck in court all day so she canceled lunch." Jules told Sam.

"Jules I'm sorry, I know you wanted to see her." Sam told Jules as he walked over to her. "You sure you're going to be ok here on your own?" Sam asked her as he pulled her into a hug.

Jules looked at him a smiling mischievous smiling threatening to spread across her face. "Well as you know my legs getting stronger and since you're worried about me being here all alone I was thinking maybe I could-" Jules began saying before Sam interrupted her.

"Nice try sweetie but you're not going back you work until that cast is off your leg and the doctor says you can." Sam told her as he kissed her.

Jules looked at him. "Come on Sam, you said yourself you don't want me staying here on my own." Jules told him twisting his own words. "I miss my friends I haven't seen any of them in over a mouth that could be considered a form of torture you know." Jules told him playfully.

Sam looked at her sighing a little "Jules you're be in more danger at the station and in case you haven't noticed you kind of need two good legs to do are job." Sam told her smiling. "You can come out for drinks with us after work ok; I'll come home and pick you up how does that sound?" Sam asked her

Jules looked at him sighing a little knowing that he wasn't going to budge anymore "Yea ok Sam that's fine." Jules told him, "Don't forget about me though." She playfully warned him.

Smiling as he kissed her passionately "Jules I could never forget about you." Sam told her, and he was telling the truth he thought about Jules all the time.

Smiling Jules said "I'm glad because I won't be very happy if you forget about me." Jules told him playfully as she kissed him slowly and then quickly pulled away causing him to groan.

"Jules," Sam groaned quietly, "You shouldn't be allowed to do that." He told her as she looked at him smiling playfully "That's really not fair." He told her finally getting his voice back.

Jules just smiled as she said "Don't forget about me." She told him smiling as she started to walk away. "Now go you're going to be late." She told him as he walked towards the front door. "I love you Sammy, be safe." She told him

Sam smiled as he looked at her "I love you to Jules don't worry I'll come back and get you." He told her smiling as he walked out of his apartment.

"Sam, how was Alberta?" Lukas asked his friend as Sam walked into the male dressing room. "You're still here so I'm guessing it didn't go that mad." Lukas smiled as he attached his work cell phone to his belt and put on his boots.

"Of course I could be Sam's, ghost that were seeing and Sam could actually be dead." Spike laughed as he put of his uniform black t-shirt, walking over to Sam he pinched his arm. "Nope it's the real Sam! I can't believe you actually survived." Spike smiled at his friend.

"Shut up man." Sam hit Spike jokingly as he took off his running shoes and put them inside his locker. "Alberta was great, Jules family is really nice." Sam told his friends as they both stared at him not believing what they were hearing. "Jules father and my father were best friends during the Vietnam War when they were in the same unit." Sam told them.

"That's kind of scary, if you really think about it." Lukas said as he finished tying up his shoes and walked over to where Spike was standing. "At least they were best friends and not worst enemies." Lukas told him.

"Yea, that's true." Sam smiled. "I thought I knew what country was Jules grew up in the middle of nowhere and I mean that in literally." Sam told them.

"So I guess that means you're back to be in Toronto." Lukas smiled as he started walking towards the dressing room door. "Spike you coming I don't fill like getting pounded on for not working out." He explained to his friend as Spike sighed and followed him out the door.

"You really need to learn how to live life on the edge." Spike smiled as he followed Lukas up the stairs and towards the SRU gym, walking up the stairs we saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright blue standing in off to the side of the hallway

The woman walked up to Spike and Lukas and asked "Do either of you know where I can find Sergeant Parker's office?" She asked, she had a soft sweet voice that made Spike's heart melt. "My names Molly Charlton, I'm here for a job interview." She explained.

Spike looked at her again and he finally remembered her from her picture in her file "Of course, it's just down this hallway I can show you if you want." Spike told her smiling as Lukas rolled his eyes at his friend. "My names Spike." Spike introduced himself sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Molly smiled as she looked at Spike "It's very nice to meet you Spike I-" Molly began to tell him when she saw Sam walk up the stairs and start walking towards her. "Sam. Sam Braddock?" She asked a huge smile on her face.

Sam looked up when he heard his full name and he stared at Molly. He hadn't seen her since they both graduated from the Royal Canadian Military Collage. "Molly Charlton." He smiled as he walked up to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "How've you been?" He asked.

Molly smiled "I've been good." She told him smiling as she looked at his hands no wedding ring. "I thought you'd still be in the army what happened?"

Sam looked at her, smiling he still couldn't believe that she was here in Toronto "Oh you know it wasn't for me I've been working here for a few months now. "What are you doing here?" He asked her finding himself hoping that she was interviewing for a job.

"I'm here for a job interview if I'm lucky enough I might be a sniper on team one." Molly told him, "What team are you on?" She asked him.

"I'm on team three, but team's one and three always have the same shift." Sam explained to her. "Sergeant Parker's office is down here, come on I'll take you." Sam told her as he motioned for her to follow him.

Molly looked at Sam, "Actually Spike, here was going to take me." She smiled as she motioned to Spike who was standing beside her.

Sam was about to respond when the alarm signaling that team one and three had a call came on.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	28. Different Emotions

A\N Hello, wonderful, beautiful people! :D I'm sorry I havn't updated in ahwhile the sitw wouln't let me but it's working again now! :D So I have three chapters for you tonight :D Happy reading! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Different Emotions**

It was almost 10:30 when teams one and three got back the station they had all had a long shift and all they wanted to do was go out for drinks with there friends and forget about their day. "Sam, you seemed to know Molly Charlton really well." Spike commented as they walked into the male dressing room. Spike thought that Molly was very good looking and he hoped that she didn't get the job on team one so he could ask her out.

Sam stared at his friend and sighed "Spike it's not like that we're friends I haven't seen her in a few years so I hugged her, I'm still in love with Jules." Sam told his friend. He didn't want Spike to think that he liked Molly because that would only cause problems.

"No, I know, you still love Jules. You uh won't shut up about her." Spike smiled at his friend, the whole car ride to the scene and back Sam was telling, Spike, Lou, Justin and Lukas all about Thanksgiving in Alberta.

Sam tried not to blush as he put on a grey t-shirt "You guys asked me about it." Sam tried to defend himself. He knew that he had been talking a lot about Jules and her family but it really was only because they asked him about it and they all seemed interested.

"No it's ok Sam we understand." Justin told his friend as he quickly finished getting changed; put his duffle bag around his shoulder pressing his home phone number on his personal cell phone's speed dial as he left. "I promised Rach I'd come home right after work tonight." Justin explained to Sam, Lukas, Lou and Spike as he listed to his home phone line ring and he smiled widely as Rachael answered. "Hey baby." He said as he walked started walking out of the male dressing room waving goodbye to his friends as he left.

"Ok." Lou sighed, "I guess it's just the four of us." He said as he looked at Spike, Sam and Lukas.

Locking his locker Sam opened the lid on his personal cell phone "I don't know what Jules wants to do." He told them as he pressed the speed dial number for his apartment and waited for Jules to answer, he didn't have to wait long as Jules tired voice answered.

"Hey Sammy," Jules said as she turned the volume down on the TV. "Did you just get back to the station now?" Jules asked him, she knew that was probably the answer but she asked him anyways.

"Yea," Sam nodded his head. "You still want to go out for drinks with us, it's just Spike, Lou, Lukas and I here everyone else has gone home." Sam told her as he sat down on the bench.

Jules blinked her eyes a little she was curled up on the couch comfortably and she didn't feel like moving "I don't know Sammy, you sound pretty tired." Jules told him, he did sound very tired but Jules knew he was trying his best to hide it from her. "I'm curled up on the couch with no one to talk to. You wanna come keep me company?" Jules asked Sam smiling playfully.

"Sweetheart, that sounds like a perfect idea." Sam told her standing up. "What are you watching?" Sam asked her as he started walking towards the door.

"I'm watching the news but I'm sure there's something else on." Jules told him, "I'm sure I'll find something before you get home." Jules told him as she started flipping through the channels on the guide menu. "I'll see you when you get home, love you." Jules told him, she knew the quicker she hung up the sooner she would get to see Sam.

"I love you to, Jules; I'll see you when I get home." Sam told her smiling as he closed the lid on his personal cell phone and put it back in his pocket turning to look at Spike, Lou and Lukas he said "Sorry, Jules wants me to go home so it's just the three of you." Sam told them.

Spike sighed as he looked at his friend walking over to him he asked "You don't happen to have Molly's number in that magic phone of yours do you?" He asked trying his best to hide the shyness in his voice he knew Sam probably didn't have Molly's number yet but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Sam looked at his friend and smiled as he said "Spike I'm going to take a wild guess and say you like her." Sam said smiling.

"No….well….not-" Spike tried to find something to say. "I don't like her as much as you do, I just wanted her number." Spike finally managed to get out.

Sam sighed. "Spike I don't like her and I'm sorry I don't have her number but she has a make up interview next Tuesday so you can get it then." Sam told his friend as he walked backwards towards the dressing room door. "See you guys later." He told his friends as he walked out of the dressing room door and up the stairs.

"It took Sam around twenty minutes to get from the police station back to his apartment. Sam walked quietly inside not knowing if Jules had fallen asleep but he knew quickly that she hadn't when he heard the TV on from the living room and saw her stretched out on the couch. Walking as quietly as he could towards the couch, he gently wrapped his hands around her eyes "Guess who?" Sam asked her smiling.

Jules immediately recognized Sam's voice but she decided to play his game so she thought for a few minutes before playfully answering "I don't know I give up." Jules told him playfully.

Sam smiled, he knew that she knew it was him but he was having fun so. "How about now, do you know who I am now?" Sam asked her as he kissed her passionately.

Jules smiled as she said "I think I might have a good idea, but I'm not sure you're going to have to kiss me again." Jules knew that Sam would gladly kiss her again because he loved kissing her as much as she loved being kissed by him.

"Ok," Sam told her. "You think you know now?" He asked as he pulled her into a deep, passionate romantic kiss. Sam loved the feeling he got inside of him every time Jules and him kissed.

Jules groaned a little as Sam pulled out of the kiss doing the exact same thing that she had done in the morning. "Sam, I really hope you know I'm going to have to get you back for that." Jules told him as he took his hands off of her eyes and walked towards the front of the couch.

Sam smiled as Jules slowly sat up to let Sam sit down "That's absolutely fine with me sweetie." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head. "You find anything to watch yet?" He asked her.

Jules shook her head as she yawned. "No not yet." She told him as she moved closer towards him.

"Sweetheart, you're tired, let me take you to bed." Sam told Jules gently as he slowly sat up. "I have late shift tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together." Sam promised.

Jules shook her head as he pulled Sam back down on the couch, "I thought you were going to keep me company?" She asked him playfully as she turned off the TV and gently rubbed the back of her hand over his face, "Were both dressed and nothings going to happen right?" Jules asked Sam as she looked at her.

"Baby, you don't have to do this I told you I-" Sam began explaining before Jules pulled him into a romantic kiss

"I want to do this and its fine we both have clothes on and nothings going to happen." Jules told him again.

Sam smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his nose gently onto the back of her neck enjoying the smell of her soft, silky hair. "Nothings, going to happen Jules." He promised her as he picked up a blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and pulled it over them.

Jules smiled as she gently rubbed the back of her hand over his face "I love you so much Sammy." Jules told him as her eyes started to close.

"I love you to Jules, now go to sleep." He told her gently as he kissed her shoulder.

Jules nodded her head as her eyes began to close more "Good night Sammy." Jules said as she finally let her eyes close.

"Good night Jules." Sam said back as he closed his own eyes feeling himself drift off to sleep.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	29. A Little Plan of Action

A\N Hello, again! :D Here's the next chapter :D Hope everyone likes it :D The next one will be up later tonight :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Old Spaghetti Factory

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**A Little Plan of Action**

Sam woke up the next morning a bright smile appearing on his face when he saw Jules sleeping peacefully in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head Sam whispered "I love you Jules."

Stirring a little in her sleep Jules quietly opened her eyes and smiled up at Sam "Morning," She said smiling. "Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

Sam looked at her for a few minutes he felt really bad that he had woken her up. "I'm sorry I woke you up sweetie." Sam apologized as he began to stroke her long brown hair.

"No, Sammy you didn't wake me up I've been waking up through the night it's my leg that's really sore." Jules told him, her leg was hurting her and she hated that because it had been getting better over the past few weeks.

Sam quickly sat up "It's probably because you slept on the couch. I'll go get your medicine." Sam told her as he stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen where Jules medicine was. "What do you want for breakfast?" Sam asked Jules as he walked back towards the couch a pill in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"I'm not hungry." Jules told him after she swallowed the pill with the glass of orange juice. "I'll make something later," Jules said as she picked up the TV remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Come on Jules, what do you want?" Sam asked her again as he sat down beside her, "It's almost 11:00 you must be hungry." Sam told her as he looked at his watch.

"Sam I-" Jules began as the landline phone rang and she picked it up "Hello," She said into it, she knew that she was in Sam's apartment but she had been living there so long that she felt comfortable answering the phone.

"Hey, Jules, you want to get out of Sam's apartment for a few hours?" Spike asked his friend as he paced around the living room on his small one bedroom apartment. He knew that Jules said she wanted to see everyone so he was in the process of inviting everyone out for lunch.

Jules smiled "Hey Spike," she greeted her friend "I don't know what are you thinking?" Jules asked him. "Is it something outside and not inside?" Jules asked, she was tired of being stuck inside all day.

"Well I was thinking of lunch but you know we could do something in the cold fall weather." Spike told her sarcastically, it was nearing the end of October and as a result it was getting cold outside.

"Come on Spike I'm sure it can't be that cold outside." Jules told her friend smiling, "You're just acting like a baby." She laughed.

"Jules if you're being mean to me I'm going to have to ask to talk to Sam." Spike laughed and smiled.

"Fine but whatever you to plan I want to be apart of." Jules told him as she handed the phone over to Sam who was sitting beside her.

"Hey, man what's up?" Sam asked Spike, "How late did you, Lou and Lukas stay out last night?" He asked smiling and laughing.

"Not very late." Spike admitted, "That's why we were thinking of going out for lunch because then everybody could go." Spike told him. "Everybody including Molly." Spike told him smiling. "You have her number I know you do." Spike told him, he didn't think that Molly would leave without giving Sam her current home address.

"Spike, I don't have her number, I already told you that and she won't be able to go anyways she has an interview at the Military Police Station this afternoon." Sam told Spike.

Spike sighed "Come on Sam you know she had a meeting at the Military Police Station but you don't have her number?" Spike asked not believing what Sam was saying how could he know she had an interview but now know her number.

Sam sighed heavily "Spike if I had her number I'd give it to you I promise, now are we going out for lunch or not?" Sam asked his friend getting a little annoyed with him.

"Yea I don't know I haven't called anyone else yet." Spike admitted "But you and Jules like the idea?" He asked.

Sam nodded his head "Yea Spike we like the idea." Sam told Spike as Jules nodded her head in agreement.

"Great." Spike smiled, "I'll call you guys later." He promised Sam." As he hung up and dialed Lou's home number.

Jules looked at Sam for a few minutes "Who were you guys talking about?" Jules asked him curiously.

"Oh I ran into my old friend Molly Charlton from military collage, and Spike likes her and he thinks I have her number but I don't." Sam explained to her.

"She must be pretty." Jules commented trying not to sound jealous she knew that Spike would never have told Sam her liked Molly if he knew Sam liked her which made her feel a little better but she was still a little jealous for some reason.

Sam looked at her "Well Spike thinks she is but I think you're ten billion times prettier then she is." Sam told Jules as he kissed her passionately. "You don't have anything to be jealous about Jules; she was my friend nothing more." Sam promised. "You'd actually probably get along great with her." Sam told her.

"I wasn't jealous." Jules lied, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't used to date her." Jules explained. "Why would I get along great with her?" Jules asked.

"Molly has three older brothers and a father who's in the army to and she's really tough and nice at the same time." Sam explained. "I just think you should try and get along with her, she just got back from Afghanistan and she doesn't know anybody in the city."

Jules smiled "Yea ok Sam I'll meet her, I'm sure I'll like her Colleen and I are having lunch on Saturday, if you get her number by then give it to me and I'll call her, or you can call her and arrange for us to meet." Jules told Sam smiling. "When did she get back from Afghanistan?" Jules wondered.

"Last week." Sam told Jules, "She got an honorable discharge and now she's thinking about joining the military police." Sam told Jules as the phone rang again and Sam answered it "Hey, Spike he said, 12:00, at The Old Spaghetti Factory, got it, see you then." Sam told Spike as he hung up the phone. "We're having lunch with everybody at 12:00 at The Old Spaghetti Factory." Sam told Jules.

Jules smiled "I know Sammy I heard." She told him. "What do you want to do until then?" Jules asked him as she turned the TV back on.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D


	30. New Friends and Old Faces

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people :D I hope everyone loves this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Old Spaghetti Factory

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**New Friends and Old Faces**

"After lunch we should go grocery shopping we need everything." Jules told Sam as she looked in the fridge. ""I've already written some things down but I missed a few things." Jules told Sam as she walked over to the kitchen table where she had placed the grocery list she needed she had started writing, as she added more things to the list she looked at Sam and said "Can you think of anything else we need?" She asked.

Walking towards her Sam said "I don't know Jules cereal we need cereal." Sam told her as he sat down beside her.

Jules looked at him smiling "Nope sorry Sammy I already wrote that down." She told him as she pointed to the word cereal on her list.

"Well I'm sorry I can't read your messy writing." Sam smiled as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "We should go soon," He told her as he stood up.

"My writing, Sam your writing's so small and messy." Jules told him as she walked over to him. "That's why I wrote the shopping list." She told him as the phone rang.

"It's probably Spike." Sam said as he ran into the living room to pick up the home. "Hello." He said into it after not recognizing the number on the caller display.

"Hey, Sam," Molly told her friend smiling as she walked down the street. "How did the call go?" She asked.

"Molly." Sam said. "How-how did you get my number?" He asked her very confused as he sat on the couch.

"Ever hear of a little thing called the phone book." Molly smiled sarcastically. "It comes in handy when you're trying to locate an old friend." She told her.

Sam laughed "Molly, normal people use this thing called the internet maybe you've heard of it." Sam had always liked teasing Molly she was like a younger sister to her.

"Shut up." Molly told him sarcastically as she continued to walk down the street towards her new apartment building. "I pity the girl who has to marry you." She laughed.

"Well you know Molly you just might be in luck Spike invited all of team one and three for lunch this afternoon and my girlfriend Jules used to be on Team on until…" Sam got cut of when Molly interrupted him.

"If I got the job I'd have her job." Molly concluded feeling a little uneasy. "What uh-what happened to her?" She asked Sam,

"She broke her leg." Sam told Molly. "How did the interview go?" He asked her, almost forgetting that Spike would kill him if he didn't invite her to lunch.

"Aw, I hope she get's better soon." Molly told Sam, and she meant every word of what she said she didn't like hearing about other people being hurt "It went great, I really hope I get the job." Molly told him.

"Well you might be able to tell her that yourself what are you doing for lunch?" Sam asked her smiling.

"Nothing yet why?" Molly asked him as she waited for a light to turn green. "You're not going to ask me out on a date are you? Because I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much. Molly joked.

Sam laughed "No Molly, don't worry," Sam told her, "I'm asking because Spike would kill me if I didn't invite you out for lunch." Sam told her "So what do you say think you can spare a few minutes out of your not very busy day you have lunch with me and my friends, who will hopefully soon be your friends." Sam told her.

Molly smiled "Yea, I guess, she said, when and where?" She asked him. She really appreciated Sam introducing her to people in the city.

" The Old Spaghetti Factory 12:00." Sam told her then realizing she didn't know where that was he said "Go to the Police Station and we'll come and pick you up." Sam told her.

Molly was a little curious she assumed he meant him and his girlfriend "Your girlfriend is she with you? Can I talk to her?" Molly asked Sam.

Sam looked at Jules quickly as he started walking over to her "Uh yea, hold on." Sam said as he took the phone away from his ear and turned his attention to Jules. "Molly wants to talk to you." Sam whispered to Jules.

Jules smiled as she took the phone away from Sam "Hello, Molly right, I'm Jules, Sam's girlfriend, I'm sorry I didn't steal the phone away sooner I didn't know he was talking to you." Jules smiled.

"Yea," Molly told her "its ok I managed, I don't know how you manage though, being with Sam all the time, I don't think I could do it." Molly laughed then she added. "In all seriousness though, he's a really nice guy." Molly smiled.

"Yea I know." Jules told her. "So from what Sam tells me you have three old brothers." Jules told her smiling. "I have four older brothers." She told her

"Oh, I thought I had it bad how did you survive growing up?" Molly asked her smiling. "You must not have gone out with a lot of guys." She told her.

"It was ok, some of the time other times it was horrible, I would have traded with Sam any day some days I would have loved two older sisters." Jules told her.

"Yea I know, but you can't choose your family." Molly sighed. "Have you gotten used to your crutches yet?" Molly asked her.

Jules smiled "Yea a little, Sam's been a really big help to tell." Jules told her, "So you're coming out to lunch with us that's good it'll be fun having another woman to talk to." Jules told her smiling "Well I should go, it's already close to 11:30, see you at the station." Jules told her

"Bye, Jules, see you at the station." Molly smiled as she hung up the phone. Jules sounded like a really nice person, but she couldn't help but wonder what Jules was short for.

"She seems like a really nice person." Jules smiled as Sam put the phone back on its base. "I can't wait to meet her." Jules smiled.

"I told you, you'd like her." Sam told her as he kissed her on the lips. "Why don't you even believe me?" Sam asked her smiling as he pulled her into a deep romantic kiss.

"I don't know." Jules smiled as she gladly kissed him back "I'd believe you if you told me you thought you were a good kisser." She told him quickly running her hands through his blonde hair.

Trying his best not to blush Sam said "We should go now, if we need to pick Molly up at the station." Sam told Jules as he gently put his hand on top of hers to help her walk towards the door.

Sighing Jules said "Yea I guess you're right." Jules sighed feeling disappointed that Sam had stopped kissing her.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone loved the chapter! :D


	31. Times are Changing Part One

A\N Hope everyone likes this chapter! :D

Disclamiber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Old Spaghetti Factory

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Times are Changing Part One**

It was almost 11:40 when Sam pulled into the Toronto Police Head Station parking lot. Parking the car Sam grabbed an umbrella from the back seat, turning to Jules, Sam said "I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her as he reached for the door to open it.

Jules looked at Sam as she said "Sam just because it's raining outside you want me to stay in the car, that's crazy." Jules told him a hint of playfulness in her voice. "I can come with you." She told him as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Sam grabbed her hand gently and looked into her brown eyes. "Sweetheart, its pouring rain, it's hard enough for you to walk on crutches on dry land. You could slip and fall and…." Sam trailed off not liking the ending of his thought.

Jules looked at him, "Ok, Sammy you win I'll stay here." Jules sighed as she put her seatbelt back on. "You better share that umbrella to Molly." She told him as he opened the door and walked outside into the pouring rain. Jules knew that Sam was being slightly over protective of her and she knew that she could have easily fought going with him and she probably would have one, but the look on Sam's face when he told her he didn't think it was a good idea broke her heart, he looked very worried and she hated seeing him like that so she gave in and smiled when he smiled a reassuring smile knowing that she would be safe. Just then she saw Sam walking back towards the car with a woman who Jules guessed was Molly, "You're soaked." Jules told Sam smiling as he got into the drivers seat. "When I told you to give your umbrella to Molly I meant share it with her not give it to her." Jules told him as she smiled at how cute he looked with wet hair.

Sam looked at her smiling as Molly got into the back seat and quickly put on her seatbelt, "Oh, before I forget Jules Callaghan, Molly Charlton." Sam said introducing the two women as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Molly smiled "In the thirty seconds that I talked to Sam he managed to say a billion nice things about you, he really likes you." Molly told her. She had always thought of Sam and his best friends as players that didn't date any girl for more then a few months. She never would have pictured Sam as the type to settle down with one woman but she was glad that did because he and Jules mad an excellent couple.

Jules tried not to blush as she turned around in her seat to look at Molly. "I bet he said a few things twice." Jules told her, she couldn't imagine that anybody could love her as much as Sam did.

"I don't think he did." Molly told her. "When do you get your cast off?" Molly asked her changing the subject.

"Next week, I can't wait." Jules smiled brightly. "I'm sick of staying home everyday, I need to be at work and I don't care if I'm stuck in the command trailer, well actually I do but that's a completely different story. Jules told her talking really fast.

"Oh, I bet you're happy, what's the first thing you're going to do?" Molly asked her.

Jules smiled as she quickly looked at Sam "I think I'm going to make my boyfriend anything he wants for dinner, as thanks for taking care of me." Jules told her. "Then maybe dance." Jules told her. "So where do you call home?" Jules asked Molly completely forgetting that Sam had said her father was in the army.

"Well I'm sure you know Sam's from a military family, so I'm I and I beat Sam's record of the number of moves eighteen in seventeen years." Molly told her, "Canada and the US."

Jules looked at her "I don't know how people do that, you just move into a place and then you have to move again, I don't think I could have done it." She admitted. "I love my hometown." Jules told her.

Sam smiled playfully as he gently placed his hand on Jules shoulder, "She doesn't live in a town she lives on a farm and there's nothing near it." Sam told Molly as Jules rolled her eyes smiling."

"What province?" Molly asked Jules as Sam pulled into The Old Spaghetti Factory parking lot."

"Alberta." Jules smiled proudly as she opened the car door forgetting for a second she needed crutches to walk then she remembered and sighed as Sam handed her crutches to her and helped her stand up.

"I lived in Alberta for two months when I was eight," Molly told her smiling. "I don't remember much about it but I think I liked it." Molly told her as Sam opened the door to the restaurant and the group saw Spike, Lou, Lukas and Justin standing inside the restaurant talking.

Spike was the first one to see the group and his smile widened and brightened when he saw Molly. "What took you guys so long?" He asked trying to sound causal as he tried not to stare at Molly who in his opinion looked beautiful.

Sam smiled at his best friend "It's raining Spike I was driving as fast as I could." He told him. "Who else is coming?" Sam asked his friends as he looked at them.

"It's only us." Lukas told him. "So Jules how's life?" He asked her smiling and laughing he knew how much she hated being on crutches.

Jules smiled "It'll be better next week after I get my crutches off and everything goes back to normal." She told them smiling as a hostess showed them to there table and gave them all means.

Lukas was happy for his friend as he saw her smiling face but he also noticed that as much as Sam was trying to hide it he didn't look very happy. Sam must not want Jules to move out of his townhouse?" Lukas thought

**********************************************************************************************

One hour later the group was done there lunch and they were sitting at the table waiting for the bill. Jules was talking to Molly when her cell phone started to ring and she answered it "Hello." She said into it.

"Hey Jules." Colleen smiled brightly as she heard her best friend's voice, "You want reschedule lunch?" Colleen asked her as she walked into the elevator. "Court ended early and the rest of my day is free." Colleen told her happily as she fought the urge to place a hand over her stomach. She had something she wanted to tell Jules before she told Robbie.

Jules sighed a little "I just finished lunch but you don't finish court early everyday. I'll be at your office soon." Jules told her as she looked at Molly who was laughing at something Spike had said. She was getting along really well with Molly and she felt really bad for leaving her alone with all of the guys "Do you mind if my friend joins us?" Jules whispered so that Molly wouldn't hear her. "I'm having lunch with Sam and are friends and one of his old friends just got back from Afghanistan and she's here with us too, she's really nice her name's Molly." Jules told Colleen.

Colleen smiled "No problem, we don't want her to be left alone with all the guys." Colleen said what Jules was thinking. "See you in few minutes." Colleen smiled as she closed the lid on her cell phone.

"That was Colleen, she got out of court early today and she wants to have lunch with me." Jules told Sam, "Molly, you can come if you want it's better then staying here with the guys." Jules smiled as she looked at her friends.

Molly looked at Jules for a few seconds before answering "Yea sure, I'd really like that." She told her as she got up. "Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." Jules smiled back as she turned to Sam and said "Keys please, don't worry Molly's going to drive." Jules promised as Sam handed her the keys to his truck.

"How I'm I supposed to get home?" Sam asked her playfully.

"That's your problem Sammy, not mine." Jules told him playfully back as she and Molly started walking towards the front of the restaurant.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter! :D


	32. Way to Fast for Me Part Two

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people I hope everybody likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Way to Fast for Me Part Two**

"Your friend Colleen is she a lawyer?" Molly asked Jules as they walked towards Sam's truck. Molly was very happy that Jules invited her out for lunch with her friend Colleen. She could have easily just left and not invited her, but she did invite her which made Molly feel really good.

"Yea a crown attorney, she works really long hours so I don't get to see her a lot." Jules told Molly. "Then when she is off I'm ether working or she's spending time with her husband Robbie who also works long hours." Jules told Molly. "I don't know what their going to do when they have kids." Jules admitted.

"I'm sure their figure something out." Molly told her then she asked shyly. "Does uh- does Spike have a girlfriend?" Molly asked hopping that he didn't have one because she really, really liked him.

"No not as fair as I know." Jules smiled. "He's really, sweet; very nice I mean I-uh I don't like him like that but that's great if you do, he really deserves a girlfriend." Jules told Molly honestly.

Molly smiled brightly "Yea I really like him, that's part of the reason I'm hoping I get the job at the Military Police Station, so I can maybe ask him out." Molly told Jules shyly. "Do you think he likes me?" Molly asked feeling like she was back in high school.

"Well then I hope you get the job to." Jules told her as she climbed slowly into the passenger's seat of Sam's truck. "He seemed really happy talking to you and the fact that he chose to sit beside you and Lukas instead of Lou and Justin show's just how much he likes you." Jules told her smiling as she started the truck.

"You think?" Molly asked almost not believing Jules, she wanted Spike to like her as much as she liked him but she had really low self confidence and she didn't think that he could like her.

"Yes, Molly I think he likes you." Jules told her, "Like I said he seemed really happy, I mean instead of talking to his four best friends he decided to talk to you even Sam was talking to Lou, Lukas and Justin." Jules told her.

Molly smiled, "Yea maybe if I get the job at the military police station, I'll come by the police station and see him." Molly told her. "You too, you know to see you without your crutches."

"I'd really like that." Jules told her smiling. "If Spike doesn't hog you we can go out for whichever meal is closest." Jules told her. "Or which ever one we feel like." Jules laughed.

"I'm sure we'll be able to go out to get something to eat." Molly told her as she stopped at a red light.

"So, Sam you and Jules you-uh you seem really close how do you feel about her moving out?" Lukas asked his best friend, he was never good at asking questions like that but he wanted to make sure that Sam was ok.

"That's next week, I'll be fine by then." Sam waved the question off. He didn't want to tell his friends the truth because he didn't want them to know that he was devastated that Jules was going to be moving back into her townhouse when she got her cast off next Friday.

"Does that mean you're not fine now?" Lou asked curiously as they walked out of the restaurant, none of them knowing what to do.

Sam looked at his friend "I just don't want Jules to move-out is that really bad?" Sam asked getting a little annoyed. Why did his friends care so much?

"No just talk to her about it." Justin told Sam, "For all you know she could feel the same way.

Sam shook his head sadly "No she already thinks were moving to fast if I suggest she permanently moves in with me I don't know what she'd do but I don't think it would be good." Sam told them as they started walking towards Justin's van. "I still can't believe you actually drove this." Sam told his friend laughing as he gladly changed the subject.

"Yea, yea, keep on laughing Braddock, but when you and Jules have kids you'll be driving one of these things to." Justin told his friend not realizing what he had said until after he had said it. "Sorry," He apologized.

"No that's ok, in a few years I might be driving one of these things who knows but for now it's still funny seeing you drive one." Sam smiled and laughed as he climbed into the back with Spike.

"Seeing you drive one of these would be funny." Justin told Sam as he started the van.

"Yea well…" Sam trailed off "Did you guys all come in the same van?" Sam finally asked as he looked at his friends.

Lou nodded his head "Yea Justin picked us all up and now he's taking us home." Lou told Sam logically. "Now I guess he's taking you home to." Lou said.

"Yea I guess." Sam sighed, thinking about how he was going to ask Jules to move in with him permanently without scaring Jules away. "So Spike I didn't see you ask Molly out." Sam told his friend smiling it was clear to see that Spike liked Molly.

"Spike turned around the captain's chair to look at his friend "I'm working on it the next time I see her you know I'll ask her out." Spike tried to sound cool and calm when he actually felt scared and nervous. He didn't want to ask Molly out and then have her say no that would defiantly not be good. "I promise you guys I will ask her out sometime." Spike said nervously

"Don't worry about it man just ask her out I bet you she'll say yes." Lukas promised his friend.

"I hope you're right." Spike told him still a little nervous. He knew that if we liked Molly as much as he then he should ask her out and he wanted to but he didn't know how to ask her out.

"Jules,' Colleen tried her best not to squeal with excitement as she saw her best friend walk up her desk "I'm so happy to see you." She told her as she hugged her. "We need to find less busy lives." Colleen smiled. "Molly right, I'm Colleen Stacy." Colleen smiled as she shook Molly's hand.

Molly smiled "Yea I'm Molly Charlton." Molly told her. "Thanks for letting me come with you guys." Molly told Jules and Colleen happily as they started walking back towards the elevators.

"No problem, what are friends for." Colleen smiled, Jules was right Molly was really nice and she was already starting too really like her. "So where do you want to go, I'm guessing somewhere small since you guys just ate." Colleen told Jules and Molly.

"Yea but you're probably hungry." Jules told her. "Where do you want to go?" Jules asked her.

"I don't know I'm not really that hungry." Colleen admitted as they got into the elevator. "My stomach's acting up." Colleen smiled as she waited for a reaction.

Jules looked at her wondering what she was talking about "If you're trying to tell us you're pregnant you're-" Jules began as Colleen smiled widely. "You're pregnant!" She shrieked as loudly as she could. "That's great Colleen!" Jules said as she hugged her friend.

"Yea congratulations." Molly smiled.

"Thanks," Colleen smiled as she hugged Molly, "Now come on let's go get a small snack." Colleen smiled at her two friends as she began to walk towards the door that led outside.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter! :D I promise way more Jules\Sam next chapter :D


	33. Round And Round We Go

A\N Hello, wonderful, beautiful people! :D I'm sorry I didn't update yestrday I was really busy I was also trying to pink which storyline I should use, I had a few ideas but I think I picked the best one :D The other's were kind of sad and would include I lot of fights and arguements, this one doesn't :D. I hope everyone likes this chapter. :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint. CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None :D

**Round And Round We Go**

"Sam, I'm back!" Jules said loud enough for him to hear as she walked into his large apartment. Molly, Colleen and her had spent an hour talking at a coffee shop near Colleen's work they probably would have spent all afternoon there talking but Colleen got called back into work. "How did your afternoon with the guys go?" She asked smiling as he walked out of his bedroom.

"It was great," Sam told her as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "How was your afternoon?" He asked her. He was very glad that Jules and Molly had become really good friends and he hoped that Molly and Colleen would become good friends to.

"It was nice to finally get out of this apartment building and see my friends. Jules told him as she walked towards the couch in the living room "It's also nice to come home and see you before you have to go to work." She told him as she kissed him. "I hate late shifts." She sighed as she sat down beside Sam on the couch resting her head on his chest.

Sam smiled as she looked at her "So do I, but I have tomorrow off and I promise we can spend the whole day together." Sam told her as he gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her soft brown hair with his fingers.

"You said that we'd spend today together." Jules reminded him playfully as she poked his ribs gently "What happened to that?" She asked smiling as she ran her hand gently over his face.

"What happened to that was I didn't expect we'd be going out for lunch." Sam answered her as he rubbed her arm. "Tomorrow we can spend the whole day doing what ever you want." Sam told her.

Jules smiled playfully "I like the sound of that." She told him as she kissed him passionately running her fingers through his hair. "I'll be up when you get home tonight." Jules told Sam as their lips finally broke apart.

Sam shook his head "Oh no you won't sweetheart, you need your rest." Sam told her as he kissed her quickly. "You shouldn't be staying up late every night." He told her.

Jules looked at him "Don't argue with me Sam, remember I always win." She smiled. "I'm staying up because I want to, I don't like going to bed early even if the pain medication makes me tired.

Sam sighed "Ok Jules you're going to do what to want but I really think you should go to bed early, I'll wake you up when I get home if that'll make you feel better." He told her, he knew how much she worried about him.

Jules smiled "Ok Sammy, you're lucky I'm in the mood to compromise, you've got yourself a deal but you better wake me up." She told him.

"I promise I'll wake you up sweetie." Sam told her as he looked at the clock on the table beside the couch and sighed "I should get ready for work." He told her as he reluctantly stood up.

"You better." Jules warned him smiling as she turned on the TV.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sam what are you getting Jules for her birthday because I-" Spike began as Sam walked into the male dressing room.

Sam looked at his best friend completely confused "Jules's birthday? That's not coming up is it?" He asked. He felt really stupid asking because he felt as her boyfriend he should know when her birthday was but it never came up.

"Oh man, don't tell me you don't know when Jules's birthday is?" Lou asked his friend as he opened his locker and took out his SRU uniform. "It's next Saturday." Lou told him as Sam still didn't say anything.

"Next Saturday as in the day after she get's her cast off next Saturday?" Sam asked Lou as he opened his locker.

"That would be the one." Lou told him as Ed and Wordy walked into the dressing room both in full uniform "I thought you'd already have everything planned out." Lou told Sam.

"I guess that makes you the worst boyfriend ever?" Lukas joked as he patted Sam on the shoulder as he made his way towards the dressing room door.

Ed stopped talking to Wordy and looked at Sam. "Braddock! What did you do?" He asked looking directly at Sam.

Sam closed his locker and locked it "Nothing sir I-uh, I-uh just-" Sam tried to tell Ed but the words got all jumbled up in his mouth.

"He just forgot that Jules's birthday was next Saturday." Spike spoke for Sam, smiling.

"I didn't forget I didn't know she never told me." Sam defended himself. He was right; Jules's had never told him when her birthday was she didn't know when his was either. He made a mental note to tell her sometime.

Spike stared at his friend "Yea because you know that's better, if I hadn't asked you what you were getting her you wouldn't have gotten anything." Spike told Sam as he walked past him on his way towards the door. "You owe me big time." He called back to him as he walked out of the male dressing room.

"So, Sam any ideas as to what you're going to get Jules's now that you know her birthday is next Saturday?" Wordy asked Sam.

"No sir, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Sam admitted as he walked towards the door to go to the gym to work out before briefing. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm going shopping without her getting suspicious." Sam told them.

Ed looked at him "Well Braddock, you know the simplest thing you could do would be to lie to her." Ed told him earning him a glare from Wordy.

"Don't listen to him Sam he doesn't know what he's talking about." Wordy told Sam. "Just go after work, one day that way she won't know anything." Wordy told Sam as Rollie walked up to the group.

Sam smiled grateful for the helpful advice. "Thank you sir," Sam smiled as he turned around to walk towards the gym.

"Is it just me or does Sam, remind you of a current someone we know?" Rollie asked Ed and Wordy. Sam reminded him of Johnny when he first joined team three, fresh out of the Military, and very formal and polite.

Wordy nodded his head "If you're thinking about Johnny we already had that discussion." Wordy told his friend smiling. "Johnny agrees with you to, you know you should really talk to your team."

Ed shook his head disagreeing with his friends "Johnny had more rare talent and skill that Constable Braddock doesn't have." Ed told them, he knew Sam had the potential to become a very good negotiator but all Sam wanted to do was practice shooting at targets.

Rollie sighed and looked at his friend "Ed when are you going to stop tormenting Sam? He asked Ed had been at Sam's throat ever since Sam joined team three. In Ed's mind Sam could do nothing right.

"When, he starts showing some improvement." Ed told them he started walking towards the SRU gym.

TBC

A\N I hope eveybody liked the chapter :D The next chapter will be up tomorrow :D


	34. Forever and a Day

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful peoples! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint but I wish I did becuase then I could do sometihng to Donna... *stops rant* I also don't own CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None :D

**Forever and a Day**

"Another boring night, you know this is why I hate nightshifts there's never anything to do." Lukas explained to his friends. Sam, Lou Spike, Justin and he were all hanging out in the dressing room after already having done what seemed like a weeks worth of working out. "If I was the chief of the SRU I would get rid of nightshifts." He declared.

"That's why you're chief of the SRU." Sam joked as he put his head down on the bench.

"Nice." Lou said to Sam as he also laughed. "You have any idea what you're going to get Jules for her birthday?" He asked finally finding something to talk about.

"Not a clue, you got any ideas for me since you obviously care enough to ask?" Sam asked his friend smiling as he sat up. Sam didn't want to admit it but he had absolutely no idea what to get Jules for her birthday. Jewelry was the first thing that crossed his mind but Sam didn't think that Jules was that into jewelry. After that he thought of many different things none of which he thought were any good.

Lou was about to answer when Justin cut in "I do." He told Sam who immediately looked his way. "It was a few months ago and Jules and I were walking to a restaurant to meet everyone for lunch, we passed this jewelry store and Jules stopped and looked at this beautiful gold necklace that had her birthstone in the middle of it, she loved it." Justin told Sam. "I don't know if it would still be there, but it's worth a try." Justin told him.

Sam smiled brightly "It's defiantly worth a try, do you remember the name of the store?" Sam asked Justin hoping that he did. He wanted to get Jules something that he knew she would love and that necklace that she saw seemed perfect.

"Yea I do actually it's the same store I bought Rachael's engagement ring at." Justin told Sam as he wrote down the name of the store on a pad of paper and threw it to Sam. "I hope you find it." Justin smiled as Sam caught the pad of paper easily.

"I hope I find it to." Sam told him as he opened his locker and put the piece of paper safely in his duffel bag.

"Hamtin! Braddock! Armaola! Young! Scarlatti! What are you doing in here? Get back to work! Now!" Team Three Leader Tim Mountuian yelled as he walked into the dressing room to find all five young men relaxing. He was not impressed with Justin Hamtin, Sam Braddock and Lukas Armaola and he knew that Team One Leader Ed Lane would currently not be impressed with Lewis Young and Spike Scarlatti.

"Yes sir." Lukas was the first to respond to his boss as he slowly stood up and starting walking towards the SRU gym, followed by Justin and Sam and then Lou and Spike. "This is going to be along night." He whispered to Justin who just nodded his head in agreement.

Sam was sore, sweaty and stiff when he walked into his apartment. Since they got no calls they worked out and did exercises all night. Sam walked slowly into the living room. He heard the TV on bit that didn't necessarily mean Jules was still awake. She had a habit of falling asleep with the TV still on something that Sam found very cute. This time however Jules was still awake watching a late night talk show, sighing Sam walked up to her. "I thought I told you to go to bed early." He told her smiling.

Jules looked up at Sam she could tell that he was very tired. "I know, you did but I can't sleep until I know you're safe." Jules said quietly as Sam sat down beside her. "Now that I know you're safe I can sleep." Jules said as she turned off the TV and placed her head gently on his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm going to miss this when I move back into my townhouse next week." Jules told him. Jules really liked living with Sam and as much as she loved the fact that she was getting her cast off she hated it that much more because she knew that it meant she wouldn't get to live with Sam.

"I'm going to miss you, so, so much." Sam told her as he gently kissed her lips, Sam knew that he had to ask Jules to move in with him sometime he just didn't want her to say no "I'll completely understand if to say no but do you-do you want to move in with me?" Sam asked Jules nervousness in his voice.

Jules was silent for a few seconds before she smiled brightly "Sammy I would love to move in with you." Jules told him as she pulled him into a romantic kiss. "It took you forever and a day to ask me though." She told him smiling as their lips finally broke apart. "Why didn't you ask me last night?" She wondered.

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I don't know baby, I don't know." Sam told her as he gently ran his hand over her face "I guess I was afraid you'd say no." Sam admitted.

Jules shook her head "I love living with you Sam and I love you. When are you going to realize that?" She asked him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you to Jules, I love you so much." Sam told her as he gently pulled her closer to him. "Now go to sleep, or else you're going to sleep all day tomorrow." Sam told her.

Jules yawned tiredly "Don't worry Sammy I won't sleep all day tomorrow." Jules promised as she closed her eyes. "I love you." Jules told him again before she finally let her eyes close.

"I love you to sweetheart." Sam told her as he tucked a loose piece of her brown hair behind her ear and gently kissed the top of her head, before drifting off to sleep himself.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked this chapter! :D Lot's more Sam\Jules in the next chapter! :D


	35. I Need More Hours in the Day

A\N Hello wonderful, beautifu peoples! :D I'd say I hope everybody likes this chapter like I usually do but I think that might mae you more mad at me...

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Thoughts of seeing people naked

**I Need More Hours in the Day**

Sam woke up early the next morning looking at his watch he saw that it was only 6:30. He hardly ever slept past 6:30 thanks to all of those years in the military. Sam quietly picked up a few pillows from the couch, sitting up he gently put them underneath Jules head not wanting to wake her up. Standing up Sam walked quietly into the kitchen to figure out what to make Jules for breakfast. He knew she loved bacon and eggs, but he also knew she loved pancakes. Sam decided on bacon and pancakes as a compromise.

Blinking her eyes tiredly Jules looked at the time on the alarm clock it was 7:00, slowly sitting up Jules smiled brightly when she smelt bacon coming from the kitchen. Grabbing her crutches Jules walked slowly into the kitchen "Morning, Sammy." Jules smiled when she saw her boyfriend making breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie, you sleep well?" Sam asked her as he finished making the bacon and turned around to look at her. Her hair was messed up and she looked very tired but he still thought she looked very beautiful. "You look, very beautiful." Sam told her as she rolled her eyes at him; she never thought she looked beautiful.

"Yea, I did thanks to you." Jules smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him. "This looks good." She said as she looked at the pancakes and bacon Sam had made. "I love bacon and pancakes." She said as she kissed him.

"I don't know I've never been much of a cook." Sam told her smiling as he got two plates and put bacon and two pancakes on each. "You might not like bacon and pancakes after this morning."

Jules took a piece of bacon off one of the plates and put it in her mouth "I like it." She smiled. "What do you want for dinner on Friday?" She asked him as she followed him towards the kitchen table.

"Jules you don't have to make me anything." Sam told her as he sat down at the table. "If anybody should be making super for anybody I should be making it for you." Sam told her. "You shouldn't have to do any work on the first night you're not on crutches." Sam explained to her.

Jules shook her head "No Sam, don't argue with me. You've been taking care of me and I really, really appreciate it, now tell me what you want." Jules told him. "What's your favourite food? Jules asked giving him a place to start.

Sam sighed "I don't know Jules, I'm easy." Sam told her. "Just as long as it's not pasta," He told her playfully as he started laughing. "As long as it's not pasta I'm fine." He repeated again.

"Shut up, Sam that's not funny." Jules smiled playfully as she hit him lightly in the chest. "Just for that I'm going to make pasta." Jules told him as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, really," Sam said as he started tickling her. "What if I said I didn't want pasta?" He asked smiling as he continued to tickle her. "What would you do then?" He asked her as she started laughing and he smiled even more he absolutely loved the sound of her laughter.

"I would still make pasta." Jules told him through her laughter. "I'd make it and then put lots and lots of peanut butter in it, and jam, I'd put every kind of jam in the world in it, then there would be a peanut butter and jam sauce. Jules told him as she pulled him into a deep romantic kiss.

"I don't know pasta with peanut butter and jam is it really that bad?" Sam asked her laughing. "It sounds pretty good."

Jules looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're so lucky you're cute." She told him smiling as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "If you weren't I'd be very, very mad at you."

"Cute, Jules I'm hurt, you think I'm cute?" Sam asked her playfully as he stood up putting his empty plate on top of hers and carrying them towards the empty dishwasher.

"Ok, Sammy, I think you're very, very hot is that better for you?" Jules asked him smiling playfully as she walked up to him.

"So, so much better," Sam told her playfully as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to go have a shower, you ok?" He asked her. He would have had a shower last night but he was dead tired and he knew Jules was tired to.

Jules looked at him her imagination running wild at the thought of him wet. "You, with wet hair and a soaking wet body, yea I think I'll be ok." Jules smiled playfully as she walked back into the living room.

"Ok, Jules just checking Sam told her as he turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. "You have shampoo right?" He asked her smiling playfully he knew how much she hated it when he used her shampoo.

"Don't use my shampoo." Jules warned as she sat down on the couch. "I hate it when people do that." She told him smiling.

"Don't worry Jules, I have my own shampoo. Sam told her as he walked into the bathroom.

Jules smiled as she turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch; finally she gave up and thought about how hot Sam looked with wet hair and a wet body especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. She had only seen him shirtless one time but it made her heart skip a beat, and she couldn't wait until they were married so she could see him completely naked. Jules snapped out of her thoughts when the landline phone rang and she answered it, "Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hello, is Sam there?" A voice that Jules didn't recognize asked. The voice sounded sad but it was almost like they were trying to hold it back like they were ashamed to be sad.

"Yea, hold on." Jules said as she put the phone down on the table and grabbed her crutches walking towards the bathroom door Jules knocked on it "Sammy, phone, it sounds important." Jules told him, she knew that that the sad voice probably meant something bad.

Jules could hear Sam turn off the water, "Was there a name on the call display?" Sam asked her as he walked out of the washroom and quickly towards the table where Jules had put the phone on; looking at the call display he picked up the phone knowing he would not like this call "Hello." He said into it.

"Sam," Sam's oldest sister Amy's voice was barley audible over the phone as tears ran down her face.

TBC

A\N Ok, I know I said no more clifhangers awhile ago but things change and this clifhanger and storyline is going to end up better then the other ones I had in my head.


	36. Wall of Blocked Emotions

A\N Hello, wonderful, peoples! :D Here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. I don't know much about the army, so of I made a miskate anywhere please feel free to correct me and I'll fix it. Italic writting means flashback.

Disclaimber: Oh if you only knew how much I wished I owned Flashpoint.... but I don't CTV and CBS do and I don't own them so I don't own Flashpoint.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death in the army, talks of death,

**Wall of Blocked Emotions**

"Amy," Sam sighed running one hand over his face as he sat down on the couch. "Amy, what's wrong?" He asked her trying hard to make his voice not sad in an effort to calm her down a little.

"It's Dad," Amy was trying hard to hold back her tears but it wasn't working very well "He-he was in Afghanistan and-his-his jeep got shot at and-and no-nobody lived." Amy told Sam fast tears streaming down her face.

"No." Was all Sam managed to get out "How's Mom doing?" Sam asked her older sister, his first concern was his mother and older sisters then he would worry about himself.

"Not good, but she's trying hard to hide it like she always does." Amy admitted. "There's going-going to be a service in Ottawa on Saturday." Amy told him. "I know you and Dad had your problems but it would really mean a lot to everybody if you went." Amy told her younger brother finally getting out a sentence without crying.

"I'll be there." Sam told her, as he felt his eyes fill up with tears, "Does Lizzie know?" Sam asked Elizabeth was his youngest older sister.

"Yea I-I called her." Amy told Sam, "I should- probably go but you take care of yourself." Amy told her younger brother in her motherly tone that would usually make Sam roll his eyes.

"I will, you take care of yourself to." Sam told her as he hung up the phone, and stood up, not wanting Jules to see him crying.

"Sammy," Jules said softly as she followed him, "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked knowing that whatever it was Sam probably wouldn't want to talk about it, but she hoped that he did because she wanted to help him.

Sam turned around looking at his girlfriend "My Dad was in Afghanistan and his jeep was shot nobody lived." Sam told Jules as his sadness turned to anger and he suddenly felt like hitting or punching something.

"Oh, Sammy," Jules said as she walked up to him and pulled him into a gentle hug "I'm so sorry," She said, "When's the service?" Jules asked.

"On Saturday it's in Ottawa." Sam told Jules as he pulled out of her hug. "I know you want to help, but I'm fine I really I'm." Sam lied as he started walking towards his bedroom.

Jules just nodded her head "Ok, Sam, I'm here though if you want to talk." Jules reminded him.

"Yea, Jules I know you are but I'm fine really." Sam lied again as he opened the door to his bedroom and started punching a pillow that was placed on his bed. He wasn't going to cry he hardly ever cried. His father made sure of that. Whenever his father was home if he saw Sam cry for any reason he would get very angry Sam remembered one time when he was six he fell off his bike and skinned his knee so much that it was bleeding. Sam ran into his house crying and his father was the first one to see him, so he walked up to him and grabbed his arm looked him straight in the eyes and said Braddock men don't cry. That was when it started and as Sam got older he cried less and less taking his anger out instead on pillows or things that didn't have any meaning. Sam punched the pillow a few more times as he remembered quite vividly his last meeting with his father.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_You wanted to see me sir." Sam said as he knocked on his father's door. Sam had just gotten back from Afghanistan and was now stationed in Ottawa where his father was also stationed. _

"_Yes come in." General Braddock told his only son, "Sit down." Jacob told Sam as Sam sat in one of the chairs opposite his desk in his office. "I just received this. Jacob told Sam as he showed him the piece of paper that he was holding in his hands. "Do you know what this is?" He asked Sam._

_Sam tried to hold back a smile he knew exactly what it was "Is it my request for an honorable discharge sir?" Sam asked his father._

_Jacob nodded his head and looked at his son "That's exactly what it is. Do you want to explain to me why I have this in my hands?" Jacob asked his son his voice full of anger,_

"_I just got back from a five year tour in Afghanistan, and now I can choose to ether re enlist or leave the army." Sam explained as his father glared warningly at him. "I saw too many of my friends die. Friends that had families they had wives and they had children and I can't stop thinking it should have been me because I don't have a wife and I don't have kids, but they did and they died." Sam said his voice full of anger. "I don't want to go back there's an opening for a position on an SRU team in Toronto, once that honorable discharge is approved and signed I'm gone, and I'm never looking back." Sam told him_

"_Soldier, you have ten seconds to give me one very good reason as to why I shouldn't tear this piece of paper in half and send you back to Afghanistan where you belong." Jacob told his son getting angrier by the minute. _

"_The army isn't for me it never has been and if you think that this is easy for me it's not I know that Braddock men have served in the army as fair back ad the First World War and that we don't quite but the SRU is the closest thing you can get to the army without being in the army. I want to fall in love with a woman and get married and have kids, but I don't want to do that if I'm in the army, because I know that I'll never be able to be there for them only see them a few times a year and-" Sam got cut off rudely by his father. _

"_Dismissed!" Jacob ordered angrily as Sam got up and stormed out of his office_

_****************************************************************************************************************_

Sam hit the pillow again as a few tears started to roll down his face but he quickly wiped them away, but more kept coming, it was like all tears he had ever held in were all coming down his face at once and as much as he tried to stop them he couldn't. For once in his life he couldn't stop crying.

Jules heard Sam crying and it broke her heart she had never heard or seen him cry before and she didn't want to because she knew that when Sam cried he was really upset about something. Standing up slowly Jules walked towards his bedroom door. "Sammy, you don't have to let me in but I would really appreciate it." Jules told him

"Jules I-" Sam began to say through his tears as he finally realized that he needed somebody to talk to "Yea baby you can come in." Sam told her as Jules slowly opened the door.

"Do you want me to come with you to Ottawa?" Jules asked Sam as she sat down beside him on the bed and hugged him tightly. Jules would go with Sam if he wanted her there for support but she also wanted to give him his space.

Sam didn't know what to say "You can come if you want." Sam told her through tears as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll go with you Sammy." Jules told him as she rubbed his back. "You're going to get through this you'll see." Jules told him.

"I hope so." Sam whispered through tears as he let her hold him.

"You will Sammy I promise." Jules told her feeling a few tears of her fill up in her eyes.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it! :D


	37. Get Over This

A\N Hello peoples! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter as much as you can, this one is a little sad to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV oe CBS.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of death and people being beat up

**Get Over This**

Jules slowly opened her eyes and whipped dry tears away it was 1:30. Sam and I must have fallen asleep. Jules thought to herself as she slowly got up watching Sam toss and turn in his sleep she realized why she had woken up. "Sammy, wake up, wake up." Jules said shaking her boyfriend's shoulder, "Wake up." She said again as he finally started opening his eyes, "You were shaking, you ok?" She asked him a look of concern on her face.

Sam tried to tell her he was fine but tears started rolling down his face "I had a nightmare that I was still in Afghanistan and I died and you had to hear the news and you were so sad and.." Sam trailed off as he continued to cry.

"Sam, that's never going to happen because you're out of the army now," Jules told Sam as she pulled him into a tight hug. "You never have to go to Afghanistan again." Jules said.

Sam nodded his head "Yea, I know but I can't get the image of you crying out of my head." Sam told her as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Jules took Sam's hands in hers and squeezed them tightly "Sam, it's like you said you're not going to leave me until were very old and we've spent our lives together. " Jules told him as she whipped a few tears away from his face "What do you want for lunch?" She asked him. "You made me breakfast I'm making you lunch, what do you want?" Jules asked him before he could refuse.

Sam looked at Jules "Sweetie, you're on crutches it's going to be very hard for you to make lunch." Sam told her as he slowly stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll make lunch." He said.

Jules sighed as she slowly got up and followed him "at least let me help." She told him as the phone started to ring again and Jules went to answer it "Hello." She said into it already knowing from the caller display that it was somebody calling from her parent's farm house in Alberta.

"Hi, Juilanna, how are you?" Richard asked his daughter, he had just heard about the news of Sam's father's death and he wanted to make sure that his daughter and her boyfriend were ok.

"I'm fine." Jules sighed as she sat down on the couch, quickly realizing that her father probably already heard about the news, "You heard eh?" Jules asked as she sat down on the couch trying to keep her voice quite, she didn't want to upset Sam even more.

"I did." Richard told his daughter, "Sam must be upset, how is he?" Richard asked. He didn't know how close Sam and his father were but he knew that Sam would probably be upset.

Jules sighed a little "Uh, sad wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe what Sam's feeling right now angry would be the word I'd use very, very angry, Sam and his father didn't actually see eye to eye." Jules explained.

Richard sighed a little "I should have know neither did Sam's father and his grandfather." Richard told his daughter "I remember Jacob always complained about how his father made him join the army when he didn't want to, they hated each other."

"That's what Sam and his father always fought about, but I guess Sam won because he got an honorable discharge." Jules told her father. "You'd think that Sam's father would know not to treat his own son like that if his father treated him like that and he hated it."

"Juilanna, Sam's father never got out of the army, he never one, and he grew up bring treated badly by his father. I hated his father and I didn't even know him all the stories story's Jacob told me about how his father beat him up all the time."

Jules was in complete shock "Sam's never told me that his father beat him up." Jules said getting a little worried about how much she may not know about her boyfriend's past.

"I don't think he did Juilanna, Sam's father told me he was never going to lay a hand on his children when he had them, and I think he kept the promise." Richard explained to his daughter, then getting back to why he called he said "Is Sam up to talking to anybody or is he still to angry?" Richard asked.

Jules thought for a little while she didn't think that Sam would want to talk to anybody right now especially about his father "Sorry dad, I don't think he is maybe later." Jules said.

"That's ok." Richard said, he wasn't upset, "I just had a few things to tell him. Maybe I'll see him in Ottawa." Richard said. Sam's father had been his best friend when they were Vitamin and he owed it to him to go to his funeral.

"You're-you're going?" Jules asked, to say she was shocked would be a complete understatement, she knew that Sam's father and him had once been best friends but that was along time ago.

"Of course, Juilanna, Jacob was my best friend. Are Sam and you going?" Richard asked knowing that Sam would probably go even though he didn't want to. He didn't know however if Jules was going with him.

"Yea, we're going." Jules said her voice full of sadness. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Jules told her father, she wanted to help Sam make lunch.

"Yea, Julianna, go, I'll talk to you later. Her father told her.

"Bye, Dad." Jules said as she hung up the phone and put it back on its base. Walking slowly into the kitchen, Jules saw Sam looking in the fridge still trying to figure out what to make "What are you trying to do, make all are food go bad?" Jules asked him smiling trying to make him feel better.

Sam smiled a little as he closed the fridge door and turned around to look her "Who was on the phone?" He asked curiously as he walked closer to her pulling her into a hug.

"My Dad." Jules told him, "He just called to ask us how we were doing, I told him we were doing ok." Jules told him still trying to smile, "You know what yet?" Jules asked him.

Sam looked at her, "No not yet maybe pasta but that's more for dinner isn't it?" Sam asked Jules. He didn't know a lot about cooking but he knew Jules did.

Jules looked at him "It doesn't matter we can make pasta." Jules told him, "I love pasta, almost as much as I love you." Jules told him sweetly as she kissed him.

"I'm glad you said almost as much." Sam told her as their lips broke apart.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it! :D


	38. Turn Back Time

A\N Hello wonderful peoples! :D I'm sorry for another sad chapter, I promise they will get happier soon :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Tropic Thunder

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talk of abuse, and death and hate

**Turn Back Time**

It was 6:00 at night and Jules and Sam were sitting on the couch watching TV silently. Sam hadn't said much all day, only when Jules asked him over and over again. Jules wanted him to talk to her but she didn't want to push him. "So tomorrow were going into work and you're going to tell Sergeant Cary why were leaving and then were going to the airport?" Jules asked Sam as she watched him flip through the guide display for something to watch.

"Yea, if he doesn't already know." Sam answered shortly as he continued to look for something on TV to watch. Sam knew that Jules was trying to help him but he didn't really feel like talking, he didn't even want to go to his father's funeral but he knew he had to go so he was going but he didn't want to go. He hated his father in every single bone in his body he hated him. For everything he ever did to him, for every time he yelled at him for getting one wrong answer on a test, for every time he made him cry and then hit him again for crying. Sam hated his father and he wasn't sad that he was dead.

Jules looked at Sam "I'm sure he doesn't already know Sam. Jules said. "Why would you think he'd already know?" Jules wondered.

"Everybody knows Jules that's why were not watching the news. I don't want to hear about the hero my father was when I know he wasn't one." Sam said angrily as he finally turned off the TV.

"Sam," Jules let out a sigh, "I know you never liked your father and I don't know what to say to that because I never met him but just think about all of the lives he saved while he was in the army. I know you don't think he's a hero but to some people he probably is." Jules explained to Sam.

"He's only a hero to them because he was just doing his job; he didn't care about them all he wanted were those stupid medals and awards. Sam told Jules his voice getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Sam, you don't know that." Jules said desperately wanting to know what exactly happened between Sam and his father.

"Yes I do! Sam almost yelled, "I do know that because I know the type of person he really was, he was a bully Jules, and everything that goes along with that title, the only person he cared about was himself, nobody else.

"Sam," Jules breathed softly, "What happened to you? Why was your father a bully?" Jules asked wrapping her arms around Sam who was now shaking.

Sam looked a Jules fast tears streaming down his face "He hit me, all the time whenever I did something wrong he'd hit me and my mother knew about it but she was too afraid to do or say anything because she was afraid of him just like everyone that really knew him was." Sam told her. "That's why I hate him so much." Sam told Jules.

Jules felt her heart break into a million pieces how could anyone hit their child "Did-did you ever tell anyone?" Jules asked him trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

Sam shook his head "No, only you." Sam told her, then seeing tears fall down her face he said "I'm sorry I made you cry." One of the main reasons why Sam didn't want to tell Jules about his past was because he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to see her cry, he hated seeing her upset.

Jules whipped away some of her tears. Sam was shaking and in tears and he was worried about her, "No, I'm fine, it's just I can't believe you kept that in for all these years." She told him.

Sam tried to smile as he held her close to him "I've never had anybody I trusted as much as you in my life." Sam told her, "I love you so much." He told her as he softly kissed the back of her neck.

Jules tried not to blush, "I love you to Sammy." Jules told him. "I think it's very, very brave and strong of you to go to your father's funeral." Jules told him gently.

"I'm only going because there will me an uproar if I don't go." Sam told her. "I don't want to go; everybody's going to be talking about what a great person my father was." Sam told her

"It's only for a few hours." Jules reminded him, "I'll be there with you to." Jules said as she held onto his hand tighter.

Sam nodded his head, "Yea the longest few hours of my life." Sam agreed. "I wish I could turn back time so that my father never hit me and then turn it back to this moment so I'd maybe be able to get through Saturday afternoon."

Jules looked at him, "So do I." Jules told him, "I can't believe you had to live with that for eighteen years."

Sam shook his head "It wasn't eighteen years, when I was about thirteen I started fighting back, but then he got more mad at me and.." Sam trailed off looking at Jules who was crying even more, "Maybe there's a move we can watch." Sam said changing the subject as he slowly got off of the couch and walked over to the shelf where he kept all of his DVD's "What do you want to watch?" Sam turned around to look at his girlfriend.

Jules thought for a few minutes "Something funny, I think a comedy will do us some good." Jules said truthfully.

Sam nodded his head as he looked at his DVD collection "What about Tropic Thunder?" Sam asked Jules.

"Yea, ok, I want to see if it's as funny as everyone claims it is." Jules said as Sam walked over to his DVD player to put the DVD inside.

"Don't worry Jules it is." Sam told Jules as he sat back down on the couch.

"I hope you're right, I need something funny to cheer me up." Jules told him as she placed her head on his chest.

TBC

A\N Again I promise chapters will get happier.


	39. So the Story Goes

A\N Hello people! :D This chapter is a little happier, I hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**So the Story Goes**

Sam woke up early the next morning smiling when he saw Jules sleeping peacefully in his arms. Trying his best not to wake her up Sam turned around to see what time it was. The clock on the table beside the couch said it was 6:00, only two more hours until I have to go to work, Sam sighed inwardly, then I have to go to Ottawa. Ottawa, Sam suddenly remembered that his father had died, not that he wanted to remember in the first place. Grabbing some pillows from the couch Sam put them gently under Jules's head so he wouldn't wake her up when he got up to make breakfast.

Jules stirred lightly in her sleep as he eyes slowly opened, "Good Morning." Jules said smiling as she looked up and saw Sam's face. She loved falling asleep and waking up in Sam's arms where she knew that she was safe.

"Good Morning sweetheart," Sam said as he gently kissed the top of Jules head. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He told her.

Jules shook her head "No Sammy you didn't wake me up." Jules reassured him "You feeling any better today?" Jules asked Sam as she saw the look on his face, he was smiling but she knew that he was probably only smiling to make her feel better.

"A little," Sam told her the truth; he was feeling a little less angry. "I don't know how all feel tomorrow though." He said as he slowly sat up. "I think I'm going to go have a shower." Sam told her as he looked into her tired eyes. "You should go back to sleep." He told her as he saw her yawn.

"I'm fine; I'm always tired in the mornings when I wake up." Jules told him as she picked up the TV remote from the coffee table. "Make sure you use your own shampoo." Jules warned him smiling as he started walking towards the washroom.

"I will Jules don't worry." Sam told her smiling, "Your shampoo smells too nice for me to get it confused with mine anyways." Sam told her as he walked into the washroom.

Jules couldn't help but blush as she turned her attention to the TV pressing the guide button, Jules flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch, but her mind couldn't concentrate on anything on the TV so she turned it off and thought about what Sam had said about her shampoo. He thought it smelt nice which meant he thought her hair smelled nice which for some reason made her heart melt, I must really be in love with Sam, she thought to herself. She knew she was head over heals in love with Sam, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Seeing Sam walk out of the washroom wearing jeans and carrying his dark blue t-shirt Jules said "Come here, I want to smell your hair, to make sure you didn't use my shampoo. Jules smiled as he walked over to her.

"I'm telling you Jules I didn't use your shampoo." Sam reassured her as he walked over too the couch and sat down beside her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jules told him smiling playfully as she moved closer to her and smelt his hair; it currently didn't smell like her shampoo. "Ok, you're off the hook." Jules told him still smiling as she looked at his naked chest.

"I told you I didn't use your shampoo." Sam told her as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Yea, yea," Jules smiled playfully as she ruffled his hair "You're lucky." She told him trying to run her fingers through his messy hair "Jules asked "Do you ever brush your hair?" She asked playfully as he tried not to brush.

"Ever hear of bed hair?" Sam asked her as he ran his fingers through her messy hair "you have it to." He told her smiling.

"I know that's why it takes me so long to get ready in the mornings, I have to brush my hair have a shower and put on make-up." Jules explained.

"I think you're beautiful now." Sam told her as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Jules gladly kissed him back "Cute, but I still have to get ready." Jules told him as she grabbed his crutches and slowly stood up. "You have to get ready to you know." Jules told him smiling as she walked into her bedroom where all of her clothes were."

"After you, it takes you longer to get ready." Sam told her smiling playfully as he walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

"I'll go as fast as I can with crutches." Jules promised as she opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Do we really have to play nice with Sam today or is that just something only I heard?" Lukas asked Spike and Justin as they walked into the male dressing room followed closely by Lou.

"I hope not because that wouldn't be any fun for me." Sam told him as he walked into the dressing room trying to hide his anger from his friends "Jules's outside she wants to see you guys." Sam told them as he put his duffel bag in his locker and locked it again "I'm going to go talk to Seargent Cray." He told them as he walked out of the dressing room and up the stairs.

"Sam, just the person I was looking for you mind coming into my office with me?" Sergeant Cray asked. He had heard about Sam's father's death and he wanted to make sure that Sam was ok/

"No, problem sir I actually wanted to talk to you to." Sam told Sergeant Cray as he followed him into his office.

"Sit down." Sergeant Cray told Sam as he sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk "I heard about your father's death and I'm very sorry, if you need to take some time off you can take it." Sergeant Cray said he knew how difficult loosing a parent could be.

"Thank you sir," Sam said, "There's a service in Ottawa tomorrow, that's what I was coming to talk to you about, see if I could take today off." Sam said. He knew that Sergeant Cray didn't know how much he hated his father and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Take as much time as you need." Sergeant Cray repeated "You can take tomorrow off to if you want." He said, Teams one and three had late shift tomorrow.

"That's ok sir, I'm sure will be back in time Jules is coming with me, that's why she's here." Sam explained as he followed Sergeant Cray out of his office and back into the hallway.

"Constable Braddock can I see you in the briefing room" Ed told Sam as he walked up to him, "It will only take a second, just a second."

"Eddie." Wordy said warningly to his friend as he looked at stared at him, Ed knew that Sam's father had just died.

"It will just take a second relax." Ed told Wordy, as Wordy just sighed hopping that Ed wasn't going to start yelling at Sam.

"Constable Braddock what do you see out there?" Ed motioned to the outside hallway where Jules was talking and laughing with Justin, Lou, Spike and Lukas.

"I see my girlfriend talking to my four best friend's sir." Sam said, he had no idea why Ed was talking to him,

Ed shook his head "No I see something different because I know something they don't I know that all of those stories floating around about your father being a hero aren't true, just like you do." Ed told Sam staring right at him.

"Stories sir?" Sam tried to sound surprised what Ed had just told him, when really he was wondering how he had managed to figure out what his father was actually like.

"People talk, cops talk, I know a lot of people in a lot of places, and maybe some of the things I've heard aren't true and maybe they are only you know that and you can't hold it in forever especially now.

"All of those things you heard sir, there probably all true." Sam told Ed shuffling his feet on the floor.

"You bet they are." Ed told Sam as he snapped his head up, "I know things Braddock, about everybody whether or not there own my team or not, now Tim he was going to talk to you, but I said I wanted you I know why?" Ed asked Sam.

"No sir." Sam said shaking his head as he slowly looked at Ed.

"I wanted to talk to you because contrary to what people seem to think I like you I see great potential in you and I know that you love this job and…" Ed stopped when he saw Sam looking out the window at Jules walking up to Sam he said "Jules is very nice and she listen's well to people, she'll understand just tell her everything and she'll understand, you got that?" Ed asked Sam as he started to walk towards the briefing room doors.

"Yes sir." Sam told Ed as he walked out of the briefing room and towards Jules, Lukas, Lou, Justin and Spike.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked it :D


	40. All the Lies and Secrets Stop Here

A\N Hello People! I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm sorry if the funeral part seems rushed I didn't know how to write and it would be to sad. This chapter is a little happer and the next chapter will me up later tonight and it's really, really, really, happy! :D Happy reading! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Talks of murder-suicide, killing people and people taking hostages,

**All the Lies and Secrets Stop Here**

"So, what did Ed want?" Jules asked Sam as they walked towards his truck that was parked in the SRU parking lot. Jules has seen Sam talking to Ed and she wondered why her team leader would want to talk to Sam who was on team three.

Sam looked at Jules "He just wanted to talk to me; turns out he doesn't hate me after all." Sam tried to smile. He knew he had to tell Jules the whole truth about his childhood and what had happened. He knew he had to because right know Jules only knew some of it and she was about to be pulled into it.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Jules asked carefully, she knew that Sam was angry and she didn't want to make him angrier.

Sam opened the passenger side door for Jules thinking about what Ed had told him sighing he walked around to the other side of his truck and climbed in the drivers seat "He knows, I haven't told you everything about my childhood yet." Sam told her.

'There's-there's more?" Jules asked him quietly as her mind raced with ideas of what else Sam could have gone through.

Sam nodded his head sadly "Yea,"

Jules sighed "Ok, tell me." She told her boyfriend as she looked at him, she knew that he needed to tell her everything that had happened to him.

"My Dad, he-he tried to commit murder-suicide once I-I was-eleven-and-I tried-tried to stop him-I-ran-up to him-and-and tried to grab-grab-his gun-but he was stronger then I was-he-he-took me hostage outside of out house-the military police had to talk-talk him down-it was-thirty minutes before-they could." Sam told Jules as he looked at her trying to stop crying,

Jules was shocked, he had been held hostage by his own father "What-what happened?" Jules asked wondering how his father would still be allowed in army after doing something like that.

"Well, he was taking pain medication for a leg injury and the investigation led the military police to believe that the pain medication had caused it, and that he would never do something like that if he hadn't been on it so he got put on different drugs and was on desk duty for three months." Sam said.

"Is that why you wanted to join the SRU, so you could safe people that were being held hostage?" Jules asked Sam softly as she looked at him.

"I didn't have a choice of what I wanted to be it was always going to be the army, but after five years I didn't like it so I got an honorable discharge and came here, the SRU seemed like a better fit for me, for some reason, and now I know why." Sam told Jules as he took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Jules tried not to blush "I'm glad you came here, really glad," Jules smiled, "I want you to know that I really appreciate you telling me all of this." Jules told him. "I know how hard it is to talk about."

"I'm so used to lying and keeping secrets from people its second nature to me, but you, I can't lie to you I don't ever want to hurt you , I love you to much." Sam told her as he started his truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"I can't lie to you either, not that I'd ever want to but…. Jules trailed off finally she turned to Sam and said "I think what I'm trying to say is that I love you to, and that I'll always love you."

*****************************************************************************************

"Sam, I know this is probably a stupid question but where are we spending the night?" Jules asked Sam as they walked towards baggage clam at an Ottawa airport.

"I didn't tell you? We're staying with my friend Henry and his family." Sam told Jules. "I thought I told you." Sam told Jules truthfully.

Jules shook her head "No, but that's ok you had other things to worry about." She told him, "Are they meeting us here?" Jules asked Sam.

"Yea, Henry's somewhere around here I just don't know where." Sam told Jules as he looked around baggage clam he smiled when he saw his friend Henry with his with Veronica and there two young kids. "They're over here." Sam told Jules as he started walking over to where his friend was standing. "They need to make larger airports then maybe it would take us longer to find each other." Sam smiled as he walked up to Henry.

"I don't know, it took us pretty long." Henry smiled as he looked at Sam; Henry knew some of the things Sam went through as a child but not everything. "How are you?" He asked he didn't realize what a bad question it was until after he had asked it.

Sam looked at his friend "I'm not going to answer that because then I'd have to lie and I really don't want to do that." Sam answered simply as Jules tried not to laugh. Sam looked at Jules, "this is my girlfriend Jules.'" Sam introduced Jules to Henry.

"It's nice to meet you." Henry said shaking Jules hand wondering why she was on crutches "This is my wife Veronica, and are two daughters Courtney and Nicole." Henry told Sam and Jules.

Sam looked at the oldest girl who he knew was Courtney because he had met her when she was a few months old "You may not remember me but I met you when you were probably not much older then your younger sister." Sam told Courtney. Sam had met Courtney when she was six months old.

Courtney looked at Sam "You guy in picures." Courtney told him smiling. "I know you."

Sam smiled "You get to look at pictures in photo albums you must be a big girl, how old are you now?" Sam asked her, he knew Courtney was four.

"I just turn four." Courtney told Sam proudly "Nicki is seven munths old." Courtney told Sam as she pointed to her younger sister who was sleeping in her car seat that her father was holding.

"I was right you are a big girl." Sam told her, as Courtney smiled proudly. Turning to Henry he said "We still need to get are luggage. "It'll only take a second." He told him.

"I'll help." Henry told Sam as he gently gave Nicole's car seat to Veronica and followed Sam.

"I help to." Courtney said as he followed her father and Sam.

Sam looked at Henry who nodded his head "Ok, Courtney you can help you can be my eyes I'll tell you what are suitcases look like and you can tell us where they are." Sam told Courtney smiling as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Jules smiled brightly as she watched Sam pick up Country and put her on his shoulders he was great with children and she couldn't wait until they were married so that they could start a family. She saw Sam start tickling Courtney's feet and her heart melted she wished they had been dating longer so that they'd be able to get married sooner.

"Sam's great with Nicole." Veronica commented snapping Jules out of her thoughts.

"Yea he is." Jules replied.

**********************************************************************************

"Jules are you sure you're ok with this? I can sleep on the couch I'm sure that will be fine with Henry and Veronica. Sam told Jules, they were sleeping the guest bedroom and even though Jules had said she was fine with them sleeping in the same bed before he wanted to make sure.

"For the last time Sam, I'm fine it's no different then when we sleep together on the couch back home the only difference is it will be more comfortable" Jules told him as she leaned her crutches on the wall beside the bed and slowly climbed into bed.

Are you sure because-" Sam began again before Jules rolled her eyes and pulled him into a deep romantic kiss.

"Yes, Sam I'm 100% sure this is fine, now go to sleep." Jules told him, "It's already 11:30, and we have to get up early tomorrow. Jules reminded him.

"Yea, I know." Sam told Jules as he kissed the back of her neck "You need to sleep to." He told her as his eyes began to close.

"I know I do." Jules told him as she moved closer towards him and let her eyes close.

**********************************************************************************

"You did great Sam, that wasn't so hard was it?" Jules asked Sam as they walked out of a building on the army base. Sam's father's funeral service had just ended.

Sam looked at Jules whipping some of the tears away from her eyes. "Anything that makes you cry is hard to sit through." He told her. "I'm sorry you had to come." He apologized.

"I didn't have to, I could have stayed in Toronto but I wanted to be here with you." Jules told him.

"Toronto, I can't wait until we get back to Toronto." Sam told her, "Toronto where everything's normal."

Jules looked at Sam trying to smile "If everything was normal we wouldn't have a job." Jules told him

"I mean more normal then this." Sam clarified laughing a little.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! :D Next chapter up later tonight! :D


	41. Numbers Don't Mean Anything

A\N I hope everybody likes this, happier chapter! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or The Office

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Numbers Don't Mean Anything**

"Hey Jules I have a question how come we're carrying all of the heavy boxes and you're holding the door open?" Spike asked Jules smiling as he walked into Sam's apartment carrying another box of her things.

"Uh, because I just got my cast off today and my legs still sore." Jules told him smiling sarcastically. "At least I'm holding the door open it's not like I'm not doing anything and Molly, Colleen and I are going to be decorating later while you boys do something." Jules told him.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Spike sighed as he put the heavy box on the floor and began to walk towards the elevator to get another one.

"You, love your friends that's why." Molly reminded him smiling as she walked into the apartment carrying another box. "Come on there's not a lot of boxes left." Molly told Spike smiling playfully as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards the hallway.

"Only six boxes left." Sam told Jules smiling as he walked into the apartment putting the box he was carrying beside all of the other things Jules kept and didn't sell.

"That's great." Jules smiled as she looked at her boyfriend "You and the guys are going somewhere after all of the boxes are brought in right?" Jules asked. "Molly, Colleen and I need to spend some time redecorating this apartment." She told him.

"Yea, sweetheart we're probably going to go out for lunch, you know." Sam told Jules, they were actually going to go to that jewelry store and get Jules that necklace she loved. "Don't wreak the apartment to much ok." Sam smiled as he kissed her. "I have to go bring in the last of the boxes." Sam told her as their lips broke apart.

"No more boxes left." Justin told Sam as he walked into the apartment followed by Lukas, Spike, Lou, Molly and Robbie. "Everything's done, now we eat." Justin smiled.

Molly rolled her eyes. "All guys think about is food!" She told them smiling "food, food, food," Molly repeated as Jules and Colleen let out small laughs.

Spike looked at Molly, shaking his head he said "That's not true, I think about you all the time." He told her, he still hadn't asked her out yet, he was too afraid that she would say no.

Molly didn't know what to say her brain and her mouth didn't seem to be communicating with each other "I-uh-I." Molly tried to say. "Thanks." She managed to get out as she blushed.

"Ok, well, I have to go but, maybe I'll talk to you later." Spike told her shyly, as he turned to walk towards the door where Sam, Lukas, Lou, Justin and Robbie were all waiting for him.

"I'd like that." Molly smiled brightly as she turned around to where Jules and Colleen were sitting on the couch waiting for the door to the apartment to close Molly said "I can't believe all I couldn't say anything." She sighed frustratingly. "Why does that always happen?" She asked sighing as she fell on the couch.

"That tongue tied thing only happens when you really, really care about somebody, I still get tongue tied around Sam sometimes." Jules told Molly as she slowly stood up she loved not being on her crutches anymore.

"I do care about him, I just whish I could talk to him!" Molly sighed again as she also stood up. "Maybe I should ask him out you guys think that will make any difference?" Molly asked her two best friends.

"It might." Colleen told her as she opened a box of Jules clothes "Where in the bedroom do you want these?" Colleen asked her friend she didn't know where Jules was going to be keeping her clothes.

"In the closet just move some of Sam's things over, we haven't really figured all of that out yet." She said as she and Molly walked into the room carrying the rest of Jules clothes that were in the box. "He'll probably give me the closet though." Jules smiled as she walked back into the main room.

**********************************************************************************************

"Sam, come on let's go, we don't have all day." Lou complained slightly to his friend. Sam had already bought Jules the necklace but now for some reason he was looking at engagement rings.

"Yea, in a minute." Sam told his friend not really paying attention to what he was saying he had been thinking about proposing to Jules for a few weeks.

"Earth to Sam, do you know what you're looking at?" Spike asked his friend waving his hand in front of his face. "One….Two…Three…Four. Four months that's how long you and Jules have been going out, I think you might be coming down with a case of crazy." Spike said.

"One….Two….Three….Four…Five…Six….Seven." Sam counted, "It will be seven months in February." Sam told him.

"February what's in February?" Spike asked clearly confused as he searched his brain for what could be in February.

"Valentine's Day." Robbie told Spike as he walked up to stand beside Sam, "It's really pretty, I think Jules would like it." He told Sam as he looked at the beautiful diamond engagement ring Sam was looking at.

***************************************************************************************

"So how happy were you when you got your cast taken off and your crutches taken away?" Molly asked Jules as she Colleen and Jules sat down on the couch finally fished redecorating Jules and Sam's apartment.

"So happy, the doctors had told me before that I might need to stay on my crutches for awhile but my leg is doing much better so they decided I didn't need to. " Jules smiled.

"What's the first thing you did?" Colleen asked her friend. If she was ever on crutches for as long as Jules was the first thing she would do when she got them off would be to jump up and down.

Jules blushed "I kissed Sam, does that count?" Jules asked her friends, "You guys wanna go somewhere?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, yea that counts." Molly told her, "Yea, we could go shopping, get something to eat." Molly suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Colleen said slowly standing up.

"Ok, I just need to write Sam a note so he doesn't worry." Jules told her friends as she grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote Sam a not leaving it on the kitchen table where he'd surely see it. "Come on, we can take my truck and I'm driving." Jules smiled as she grabbed her car keys and keys to her apartment and walked towards the front door.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"I still can't believe you got that I-" Spike told Sam as Sam opened the door to his apartment. Spike, Lou and Lukas all couldn't believe what Sam had bought but Justin and Robbie who were both married seemed fine with it.

"Shut up." Sam told Spike as he walked into his apartment, "Jules," Sam called out not seeing her, "Jules!" He called again walking further inside the apartment before seeing the note she had left, "Gone shopping with Colleen and Molly, don't know when will be back, Love Jules." Sam read aloud the note that Jules had left him, "This might actually help me." Sam said as he walked towards the bedroom to hide the things he had bought for Jules at the jewelry store.

"Where are you going to hide them?" Lukas asked his friend curiously as he followed Sam into the bedroom. "Now that Jules is living here, she'll probably find anything you hide." He said.

Sam looked at his friend shaking his head "Oh no she won't." He told him picking up the chair from the desk he placed it into the walk-in closet and hide the two bags on a hidden top shelf "She doesn't even know that's there." Sam explained as he jumped off the chair and put it back at the desk.

"Smart." Lukas told him smiling as they walked back into the main room.

**************************************************************************************

It was almost five o'clock by the time Jules got back to her apartment she had dropped Molly off at her apartment and Colleen off at her house, opening the door to her apartment she walked quietly inside, "Sammy!" She called out walking towards the living room where she saw Sam watching The Office. "Hey," She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

Sam put the TV on pause and turned to look at Jules "Hey baby." Sam said as he kissed her passionately. "Did you have fun shopping?" He asked her running the back of his hand gently over her face.

"Yea, we did, but it's good to be home, see you." Jules told him. "Did you and the guys have fun at lunch?" Jules asked him.

"Yea, we did," Sam told her glad that they had actually gone out for lunch after they had left the jewelry store.

"That's good." Jules told him smiling she had no idea where the guys had actually gone.

TBC

A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter! :D


	42. Team One vs Team Three

A\N Hello people! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter I'm writting the next one right now and if I have time later I'll write another one :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or CBS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None :D

**Team One vs. Team Three**

"You almost ready too go?" Sam asked Jules as he walked into the main room of the apartment carrying his duffle bag. "It almost 7:30 we have to go." Sam told Jules. Teams One and Three had a late shift.

"Yea, I'm ready." Jules told him smiling as she finished braiding her hair, and jumped off the couch. "I'm ready." She smiled as she walked over to him her braided pigtails bouncing with every step she took.

"Do you always braid your hair in pigtails for work?" Sam asked curiously as they walked towards the front door of their apartment. "I like it cute," Sam told her after she didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You're cute." He said pulling her into a quick kiss.

Jules blushed, "Thanks, I-my mom taught me how to braid my hair when I was younger. It's just makes it easier so my hair isn't in my face, that wouldn't be good." She laughed as they walked towards the elevators.

"No it wouldn't." Sam told her still smiling as they waited for the elevator to come.

"Ok, so you're probably wondering why you were told to stop working out well since we usually don't get calls on the late shift we don't like you guys just sitting around so nothing we decided to have a little competition. "Team one vs. Team three see which one is better." Greg said Spike, Lou, Justin, Lukas and Jules. Everybody else already knew what was going on.

"Cool!" Spike and Lukas cheered at the same time, they were clearly happy with the news. Everyone knew that they hated not having anything to do on night shifts the most.

"There's going to be different events and you're going to get to compete against everyone so it's fair any questions?" Sergeant Cray asked. "Yea, Lukas, go ahead." Sergeant Cray said.

"What does the winning team get?" Lukas wanted to know. He really like the idea of a competition, he loved competition and winning.

"You get to know you beat your friends at a friendly competition. Ed told him, as Lukas sighed. "The first competition is self defense. "Constable Braddock, you're first up with me let's see if you've been paying attention."

"I don't want to hurt you sir," Sam told Ed as they walked onto the mats that were placed on the floor of the gym.

"Pretend I'm your father and hit me." Ed challenged Sam he knew how much Sam hated his father and he wanted Sam to learn how to use it for good when they were practicing self defense.

"Ok," Sam agreed as he threw a punch that would have hit Ed right in the head if he hadn't ducked his head to avoid it. "

"Wow, Sam must have really hated his father." Justin said as Sam continued to throw punches. Justin, Lukas, Spike and Lou didn't know what Sam had gone through as a child they just knew it was bad.

"You have no idea." Jules whispered under her breath. She knew that Sam didn't want his best friends to know actually what had happened to him as a child.

"Ok, Braddock I think that's enough." Ed told Sam after a few minutes. "We have to give other people a try." He told him "Good work though, you're definitely improving.

"Thanks sir." Sam said smiling as he walked over to stand beside Justin and Jules. Sam respected Ed and he was really glad that he had finally impressed him.

"I am going home and going to sleep and I am sleeping all day tomorrow." Spike said as he locked his locker and grabbed his duffel bag it was 5:30 and there shift was ending.

"What are you going to do when you wake up?" Lou asked, Sam, Justin, Lukas and he had all been bugging Spike to ask Molly out since it was obvious Spike liked Molly and Molly liked Spike.

"Uh, sleep some more?" Spike tried his luck, he knew his friends were just trying to help him, but no matter what they told him he couldn't find the courage to ask her out.

"No you're going to call Molly and ask he out, just like we practiced only you're be talking to her not Sam pretending to be her." Lukas told his friend as he tied his shoes. "She'll say yes I promise ask Jules if you don't believe me." Lukas told Spike.

"Uh, I wouldn't ask Jules if I were you Spike. She won't tell you and then she'll get mad at you for asking." Sam told his friend.

"Yes, than you I know that. I've known Jules longer then you have." Spike told Sam sarcastically.

"Ok, sorry, just trying to help." Sam said holding up his hands. "You do have to call her though if she's not at her apartment Jules has her work number." Sam told Spike, Molly had gotten the job at the Military Police office.

"Great." Spike sighed. He was hoping that if Molly wasn't at her apartment he could just leave a message which might turn out to be better for him.

"Ok, I have to go but call Molly." Sam told Spike as he started walking backwards towards the door texting a reply back to Jules who was waiting for him in the hallway. "If you don't I will know." Sam told Spike as he opened the door to the change room and walked into the hallway where a very tired looking Jules was waiting for him. "Hey, sweetheart, you took your braids out." Sam noticed as he and Jules started walking up the stairs into the hallway that led towards the exit of the SRU unit.

"Yea, I don't like to sleep with braids in so I thought I'd take them out now." Jules explained to him. "That competition thing was fun, it tired me out, but it was really fun. Jules smiled. "I know you won't tell me where were going out for dinner but is it fancy or not so fancy?" Jules wondered.

"It's kind of fancy. I guess I don't know all of those different words." Sam told her smiling he knew the restaurant they were going to was very fancy he just liked playing with her.

"Come on Sammy, give me something to work with I need to know what to wear." Jules told him pulling his hand a little. "Please?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

Sam sighed, "Yea, ok Jules it's fancy." Sam gave up smiling. "It's fancy you happy now?" He asked her.

Jules shook her head still smiling "Not until you tell me where were going." Jules told him as they walked outside, "Just give me hint." Jules told him she hated it when people kept secrets from her.

"Nope sorry Jules I can't do that it's a surprise." Sam told her. "You'll find out tonight." He told her.

"That's not fair." Jules playfully whined as she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck, even though her leg was getting stronger Sam still insisted that he drove.

"I know it's not, but you'll find out tonight." Sam told her smiling as he kissed her before starting the car.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone liked the chapter! :D


	43. Worth Being Pamperd

A\N Hello everyone! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter only three more chapters lef in this part, next chapter will me up tomorrow! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or MSN

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Worth Being Pampered**

Sam woke up around 3:30, he was still a little tired but he couldn't sleep anymore climbing out of bed he walked slowly towards the bedroom door smiling when he saw Jules talking on the phone while on her laptop. "Hey," Sam said as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Hey," Jules mouthed, as she continued to talk to Molly on the phone and Colleen on MSN. She had called Colleen and Molly to ask them what she should wear for dinner with Sam, she wanted to wear something nice that he would like. Her two best friends of course both told her to wear different things which didn't help her any so she started listing of fancy dresses and outfits she had. Colleen and she had a number ranking system 1 being ugly and 10 being the best outfit in the world. Jules quickly explained the system to Molly, who picked it up. Now they were ranking all of Jules fancy outfits so far the highest number they had gotten to was eight. "Six, no way that's a four, no Colleen says it's a five but, I think it's a four. Why? It makes me look like my mother when she was my age. I've had it for a really long time; I used to wear it when I was younger." Jules explained to Molly why she hated a shirt she had and why she had ranked it so low. "Ok what about my red dress, the really short, one, well it's the shortest I have," Jules laughed as Molly told her the dress wasn't short because short was shorter then knee length. "I say an eight Colleen says a ten, what about you?" Jules asked Molly. "A ten, why do you guy's like that dress so much?" Jules wanted to know as she asked Molly over the phone and typed the question to Colleen. "Ok yea I'll try it on I promise." Jules promised Molly who had to get back to work. "Talk you later." Jules said to her best friend before Molly said bye and hung up. Typing a quick message to Colleen saying that she was going to wear the red dress and she had to go, Jules closed the lid on her laptop and put it on the coffee table. "Sorry, girl talk you know." Jules told Sam as she pulled him into a romantic kiss.

"You know I'll love anything you wear right?" Sam told her as he kissed her.

"Yea, I know, I just want to look really pretty." Jules tried to explain, then sighing she looked at Sam and said "I know that Christmas is only a few weeks away but all of my family is going to see their other family, I don't know what you're families doing but I- I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere together, like New York or Niagara Falls." Jules suggested.

Sam smiled brightly Jules had just given him an excellent idea, he would propose to her on Christmas Eve wherever they were. "I think that's a great idea sweetie. Sam told her "Where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"I don't know I've never been to New York City before. What about you? Have you ever been to New York City before?" Jules asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head "Yea when I lived in New Jersey I went a lot, it's a cool place, lots of hot girls." Sam smiled sarcastically.

"Sam!" Jules said as hit his chest lightly. "Is that all you can think about?" She asked him.

Sam shook his head. "No all I can think about is you?" He told her as he kissed the back of her neck, "I think going to New York over Christmas is a great idea." Sam told her, "and why haven't I seen this red dress before?" He asked her playfully

"You'll see it tonight." Jules told him as she stood up. "I'm going to have a shower then I have to get ready." Jules told him as she walked towards the bathroom.

"It's only 3:30, our reservations not until six." Sam told Jules as he looked at his watch. "It's really going to take you that long to get ready?" He asked her surprised.

Jules rolled her eyes smiling "I still can't believe you grew up with two older sisters." Jules told him smiling. "Yes it's going to take me that long to get ready." Jules told him as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside.

"Ok, Sam, you can get changed now." Jules told Sam as she walked into the bathroom looking for a missing earring once she found it she would be completely ready to go.

"It's 5:30." Sam told her, "I can't believe it actually took you that long to get ready." He sighed as he walked towards the bedroom to get changed.

"Well believe it." Jules called from the bathroom as she finally found the earring she was looking for. Jules was wearing a sleeveless red dress that wend just past her knees with black heals and small hoop earrings. Her hair was tied back into a slightly messy bun that Jules liked better then a tight bun because the bun she had tied her hair into was younger, older woman didn't wear their hair in buns like that. The only thing she thought was missing was a necklace but Jules couldn't find one that she thought matched her outfit, so she wasn't wearing one.

"Ok, Jules I'm ready to go I-" Sam began as he walked out of the bedroom wearing a suit but he couldn't think of anything to say "You-look-wow." Was all Sam managed to get out as he walked over to where Jules was standing.

"You like it?" Jules asked trying not to blush. "I think I need a necklace but I couldn't find one that matched with my outfit." Jules told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart you look perfect, but if you think you need a necklace I guess-I mean I was going to give it to you later but…" Sam trailed off as he reached into his suit jacket and handed Jules the jewelry case that the necklace had come in "Happy Birthday." He told her as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Oh, my gosh, Sam this is beautiful, it's perfect." Jules told him as she put the necklace on. "How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked him, she knew she hadn't told him when her birthday was.

"The guys asked me what I was getting you for your birthday one day. They were really surprised I didn't know." Sam told her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't want you to me something expensive because I knew you would and you did," Jules told him a little shyly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jules told him, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

Sam pulled Jules into a hug. "Baby, don't ever think that, you deserve to be pampered." Sam told her, "Ok?" He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yea, ok." Jules told him smiling, "When's your birthday?" Jules asked him.

"August 20th." Sam told Jules, as he kissed her. "We should get going." Sam told Jules as their lips broke apart.

"Yea, we should." Jules agreed as they walked towards the front door of the apartment.

TBC

A\N Hope everyone liked the chapter! :D


	44. So Much to Do

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people, I hope everyone likes this chapter! Only two more left after this one.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Apple who makes IPOD's or The Muppet's Christmas Carol

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**So Much to Do**

"I'm taking her ice skating and then we're going to go for a walk and that's when I'm going to propose to her?" Sam finished telling Lukas, Spike, Lou and Justin about how he planning to ask Jules to marry him.

"I still think you're crazy, but it seems like you have your plan all planed out." Spike told his friend. "I hope she says yes." Spike told Sam even though he didn't really know what Jules was going to say, Spike knew that Jules was madly in love with Sam but she didn't like to rush things.

"That makes two of us." Sam smiled as he locked his locker and put his duffle bag over his shoulder, "See you guys on Monday." Sam said as he walked towards the door it was December 23rd and Jules and he were going to New York City for the weekend.

"Hey," Jules smiled as she saw her boyfriend walk out of the male dressing room, she had gotten dressed quickly and had been waiting in the hallway for a few minutes. "I was just about to text you." Jules said as she held up her personal cell phone. "What took you so long?" Jules wanted to know.

"Oh, you know just talking." Sam told her, then going away from the topic he said "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He told her.

Jules smiled as he wrapped his arm around her "That's ok, you're worth the wait." Jules told him holding his hand tightly. "So when we get to New York what do you want to do?" Jules asked him as they walked out of the SRU unit, Jules had never been to New York but she knew Sam had.

"Well, I was thinking we could go ice skating tomorrow." Sam smiled as he looked at her, "But tonight, I don't know what we could do tonight." Sam told Jules playfully.

Jules smiled, "Ice skating, I didn't know you could skate." Jules said, she had played hockey and figure skated when she was younger.

"I learned when I was younger, but I'm sure I'm not as good as you." Sam said.

"Yea, that's true you're probably not but I'll help you." Jules laughed. "I think going ice skating is a good idea." She decided.

"I'm glad, so I guess we're back to what do you want to do tonight?" Sam asked Jules as they walked into the cold December afternoon.

"Well, maybe we could just stay in tonight watch TV, you know, order room service" Jules told him. "Give us time to relax, after along day."

"I think that's a great idea." Sam told her as he opened his truck, "Then we won't be tired tomorrow." Sam told her.

"I'm driving." Jules told him playfully as she took his truck keys out of his hand and ran as fast as she could towards his truck.

Laughing Sam took off after her, "Oh, no sweetie, your legs still not strong enough." Sam said as he finally caught up to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Come on Sammy if I don't drive soon I'll forgot how to drive." Jules whined playfully as he tightened his grip around her.

"Sorry, baby." Sam told her as he took his keys from his hand. "Maybe by January." Sam told her as she climbed into the passenger side. "You don't want you end up on crutches again do you?" He asked as he started his truck, he knew she hated crutches.

"No," Jules sighed, "but it's not fair, I want to drive now." She told him, "Expect when we get to New York, then I don't want to drive." Jules smiled.

"Neither do I." Sam laughed, "New York City traffic is ten times worse then Toronto's. He told her. "That's why were leaving now, so we can avoid there rush hour traffic.

"I think that's smart." Jules laughed as she found an empty radio station so she could play songs from her IPod. "This is going to be a long car ride we need good music to listen to." Jules explained to Sam as he glanced at her.

"Ok, I'm going to have a very quick shower and then we can start our romantic night in." Jules told Sam smiling playfully.

"I'll be here waiting." Sam told Jules smiling as he continued to flip through the TV channels. Sam watched Jules walk into the bathroom making sure he heard the door lock he walked quickly over to his suitcase to make sure he had packed Jules engagement ring he had. Picking it up he realized just how nervous he was. He knew he and Jules hadn't been dating long but he really wanted her to say yes. Hearing Jules turn off the shower Sam put it safely back into his suitcase and made a mad dash towards the bed again. "Wow, Jules that was really quick you must-" Sam began as he turned to look at her; she was wearing short pajama shorts and a white tank top. "Jules what are you doing? It's the middle of winter, why are you dressed for summer?" He asked as he walked quickly over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm not cold," Jules told him and she was telling the truth she wasn't cold. "You can keep your arms around me though." She told him as he pulled her into a romantic kiss. "Let's go and see if there's a movie on that we can watch." Jules said as she grabbed Sam's hand and led him over to the bed. "There has to be something on." Jules said flipping through the channels, until she found the Muppet's Christmas Carol. "I love this movie." Jules told Sam excitedly. "We're watching this." She decided as she put the TV remote on the bedside table and rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Ok, Jules, we can watch this." Sam told Jules, he loved seeing her happy. "You hungry yet?" Sam asked her.

Jules shook her head, "No, we can order something later." Jules told him as snuggled closer to him.

"Whatvever you want sweetheart." Sam told her as he kissed her hair.

TBC

A\N I hope everyone loved this chapter! :D


	45. Say Yes Part One

A\N Hello wonderful, beautiful people, here it is the lasr chapter, I know I said two more but I think I've been making you wait long enough :D Thank you to everyon who was read, reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story it really means a lot to me! I hope eveyone likes this chapter! Part Two will probably be up tomorrow! :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Hollister

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

**Say Yes Part One**

Sam woke up early the next morning looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table it was only 5:00. Sighing inwardly Sam forced his eyes shut again knowing that if he made a sound Jules would wake up and she needed her sleep. Three hours later at 8:00 Sam opened his eyes again I must have gotten back to sleep he thought as he saw Jules sitting up in bed reading a magazine. "Good Morning." Sam smiled as he sat up and put his arm around Jules.

"Good morning." Jules replied sweetly back, "Hurry up and get changed I'm hungry." She said looking at him smiling a little.

"Yea, you must be we didn't have dinner last night." Sam said as he got out of bed. Walking over to his suitcase Sam got out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'll get changed fast I promise." Sam told her as he walked into the bathroom.

"You better." Jules called back as she continued to read the magazine she was reading. Not even a minute later Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt that hugged his abs and made Jules mouth water "Why haven't I seen that shirt before?" Jules wanted to know as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know Jules; I have a lot of shirts." Sam told her, then looking at her a smile appearing on his face he asked "Why do you like it?" He asked.

Jules rolled her eyes playfully "No Sam I don't like it." She told him. "Of course I like it." She smiled, "Now, come on after we have breakfast we can go exploring." Sam Jules said as she took Sam's hand and led him towards the front door of their hotel room.

"Ok, Jules just remember we're going ice skating tonight." Sam reminded her, as they walked down the hotel hallway.

"Yea, I remember Sammy, don't worry." Jules said. "Going, skating on Christmas Eve sounds really fun." Jules told Sam as they walked into the elevator.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Luke I can't believe you somehow forced me here but I'm not going in there and asking her out." Spike told Lukas he really liked Molly but for his own reasons that he hadn't told any of his friends he didn't want to ask her out. "We don't know if she's even here." Spike told his best friend.

"Then call her, you have her number right?" Lukas asked he knew that Molly and Spike both liked each other but he had no idea why Spike didn't want to ask her out. "I don't know how many times I've told you this but she'll say yes so what's the worry, it's not like your asking her to marry you you're-" Lukas would have finished if Spike hadn't angrily interrupted him.

"You know what Lukas; I've had enough of you guys trying to get me to ask out some woman I barley know. I'm sick of it." Spike told Lukas as he turned on his heals and walked quickly in the other direction.

****************************************************************************************

At 3:30, Sam was very nervous about asking Jules to marry him and this didn't go unnoticed by Jules who had noticed his behavior change as the day went on. Squeezing his hand lightly as they sat on a bench in Central Park Jules asked "Sammy everything is everything ok?"

Sam snapped out is his thoughts and looked at his girlfriend "Yea, baby everything's fine, why would you think something was wrong?" He asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

Jules looked at him "You've been quirt all day." Jules pointed out. "

"I've just had this idea floating around in my head and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" Sam asked her smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" Jules asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering since there's so much so around here if you maybe wanted to have a snowball fight." Sam suggested smiling playfully.

Jules stood up over to the ground was she picked up some snow and made it into a snowball then she threw it at Sam laughing and smiling "Yes Sam I want to have a snowball fight." Jules answered as Sam started throwing snowballs at her.

**************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Molly what's wrong?" Colleen asked her best friend as she walked into a small coffee shop. "You sounded upset on the phone." Colleen told her as she slowly sat down beside Molly. Molly had called her almost in tears and asked if they could meet somewhere and talk.

"It's Spike." Molly said trying not to cry. "Lukas came to my office today and told me that I should talk to Spike because he needed to talk to someone, so when I got home I called him he answered but then as soon as he heard my voice he hung up, and I don't know what to do, he seems to like and everybody keeps on saying he does but he's avoiding me. Molly was crying now.

"I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't all I can say is maybe try talking to Spike in person and telling him everything you just told me maybe he'll be able to answer, but I'm sure there's a really good reason because I'm almost positive he likes you." Colleen told Molly.

****************************************************************************************

"I'm freezing when we get back to the hotel room I'm having a long hot shower." Jules told Sam as they walked down the streets of New York City towards there hotel. "Then we can go skating and then go back to the hotel and sleep." Jules told Sam smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam told Jules smiling as he pulled her in close to her and gently kissed the top of her head. "I thin I might have a hot shower after you have yours." Sam told her, then we can go ice skating." He said.

**************************************************************************

"Sammy, I know Central Park is beautiful at night with the snow but it's almost midnight." Jules complained slightly. After they had skated for over two hours Sam had insisted they go for a walk in Central Park, and Jules was starting to wonder why.

"Jules," Sam sighed turning her gently around so she was facing him, "I know, we haven't known, each other or been dating that long but-I-I really do love you with every bone in by body and I want to marry you and have kids with you," Sam told her as he got down on one knee and asked "Julianna Callaghan will you marry me?"

The End

A\N Hope everybody liked this chapter! :D


End file.
